


Mi ídolo favorito

by aoibird6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Balthazar tiene un banda con sus amigos, Benny protector con Dean, Benny tiene su propia banda, Cas desarrolla un fetiche al final del fic, Castiel!profesor, Dean sufriendo, Dean!Idolo, Drama, M/M, Romance, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel siente una gran fascinación por el ídolo que ha cautivado a varias generaciones con su música en tan solo dos años de carrera y por eso no duda en comprar una entrada para el concierto que dará en la ciudad pero nunca imaginó que después de tal magnífica actuación, el rubio lo abordaría en el estacionamiento, ordenándole que condujera lo más lejos de ahí mientras gritaba por teléfono que renunciaba a la banda y no lo encontrarían nunca más. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Mi ídolo favorito.  
> Parejas: CasxDean, GabrielxSam, LuciferxBalthazar.  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 13  
> Género: AU, Romance, Drama.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

El moreno observaba la televisión sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras esos enérgicos movimientos se acompañaban de una cautivante voz que lo transportaba a un lugar muy lejos de ahí. Cuando terminaron de enseñar un segmento del nuevo video clip de la banda, la mujer que daba las noticias del espectáculo, anunció con entusiasmo que mañana por la noche sería el gran día, en donde se presentaría un extraordinario concierto en la ciudad que los miles y miles de fanáticos esperaban con ansias. 

-Espero no verte como esas fans hiperventiladas por la televisión, Cassie- se burló su hermano que permanecía sentado a su lado.  
-Jajajajaja, nuestro puritano jamás se comportaría así- afirmó la pareja del rubio con una cerveza en la mano- De hecho, de quien sí podría esperarlo es de ti, perra.  
-Idiota- hizo morritos antes de sonreír con malicia- Por el único que gritaría muy fuerte es por ti, Lucy-Lucy.  
-Eso lo tengo más que claro, perra.  
-Shhhhh- los hizo callar el menor mientras miraba atento la televisión- Esta es mi canción favorita, dejen escuchar. 

Hace tan solo dos años que SupernaturalHell había comenzado a presentarse en diferentes conciertos y lanzó su primer disco que rápidamente se convirtió en un éxito. El hecho de que tuvieran ya tantos fans y éxitos en tan poco tiempo, es todo un logro en el mundo de la música pero había notado algo últimamente y es que en el concierto pasado que asistió, el cual se realizó el año pasado en la ciudad, el cantante principal, Dean Winchester, por quien sentía una gran fascinación, lucía bastante triste y lo notó debido a que tuvo el privilegio de estar en primera fila para verlo. La banda estaba compuesta por personas sumamente talentosas y nuevas en el negocio, el rubio era el vocalista principal y tenía la voz más maravillosa que el moreno escuchó alguna vez en su vida, Alister Prescott se encontraba en la primera guitarra y Azazel Duprest en el bajo mientras que Travis Dosson manejaba la batería como todo un experto. Quizás solo eran ideas suyas pero de los tres conciertos a los cuales asistió, tenía la impresión que los integrantes de la banda no se llevaban muy bien como aparentaban en las entrevistas y sabía que su intuición no solía fallar. El ruido del timbre hizo que se sobresaltara y su hermano fue a abrir, regresando al cabo de unos segundos con dos personas. 

-Hola, Cas- lo saludó su amigo con un dulce en la mano- Oh, tu chico está en televisión otra vez.  
-Hola, Gabe, mañana es el concierto en la ciudad y no es mi chico- replicó entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Pero si estás loquito por tu sirena- canturreó el mayor.  
-Cállate, Crowley y déjenme escuchar. 

Su hermano mayor junto a los amigos de infancia que tenían en común, Lucifer, Gabriel y Crowley, habían formado una banda hace medio año, aún cuando solo tocaban en pequeños club o bar con música en vivo, los cuatro amaban hacerlo y no les iba mal. Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar sobre el gran espectáculo de mañana, el moreno tomó una cerveza suspirando. 

-¿Irás a verlo, Cas? De seguro que las entradas ya se acabaron, maldito divo.  
-No le digas así, Gabe- lo regañó- Y claro que se acabaron, hace un mes- afirmó sonriendo- Por eso compré mi entrada apenas salieron a la venta.  
-No entiendo que te gusta tanto de él, ¿Acaso tu hermanito no es mucho mejor?- preguntó el rubio abrazándolo con un puchero- Yo también soy sexy, ¿Verdad?  
-Es distinto, Balthy, tú eres mi hermano, siempre voy a creer que eres el mejor.  
-Ese es mi Cassie.  
-Pero Dean es diferente, me encanta su voz y su rostro- hizo una pausa- Aunque no parece muy feliz en el escenario.  
-¿Eh?  
-Cuando ustedes tocan en algún lugar o practican, siempre se divierten pero no parece que a Dean le ocurra lo mismo.  
-Ya basta de los ídolos juveniles- dijo Crowley gruñendo- ¿Pediremos una pizza? Me muero de hambre, chicos. 

El moreno fue a buscar más cervezas a la cocina sin dejar de sonreír, mañana sería el tan ansiado concierto de su banda favorita y tenía lugar en primera fila para verlo. Apenas podía contener su emoción y estaba seguro que sería un espectáculo extraordinario.  
++++++++++ 

El rubio aceptó la botella de agua que le entregó su representante y bebió descuidadamente. Hoy sería la gran noche del concierto en vivo y si era honesto, no estaba entusiasmado con la idea. Hace bastantes meses que cantar se volvió algo molesto para él y comprendió que tanto su banda como las personas que trabajaban con ellos, solo lo veían como un negocio que daba grandes ganancias. 

-Cambia la carita- dijo Alister sentándose a su lado- Estaremos grandiosos.  
-¿Grandiosos? Solo a un idiota le gustarían estas canciones plásticas y huecas.  
-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- preguntó Azazel divertido- Que importa quien componga las canciones mientras se vendan.  
-Esa no es mi idea de música- replicó serio.  
-¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? Si tanto te molesta y te quejas tanto, por qué no simplemente te largas- gruñó Travis- Eres muy molesto, Winchester.  
-Tú no eres precisamente de mi agrado- siseó. 

Si fuera por él, se hubiera marchado hace muchos meses pero no podía hacerlo debido a dos razones, cantar es su mayor pasión y necesitaba el dinero para continuar ayudando a su hermano menor con sus estudios, aunque el precio que pagaba por conseguir ambas cosas era bastante alto. 

-Basta de esto- ordenó su representante- No quiero más discusiones idiotas, dentro de dos horas saldrán a tocar y quiero que den el mejor espectáculo de su vida.  
-Lo que digas- se levantó yendo a la puerta.  
-¿A dónde vas, Dean?  
-Por ahí pero no te preocupes, regresaré a tiempo para el súper concierto con mis queridos amiguitos. 

Se marchó dando un portazo y fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores hasta que encontró un pequeño balcón en el tercer piso de la gran edificación. Sacó su teléfono para marcar un número y esperó tres tonos hasta que la voz contestó del otro lado. 

-Diga.  
-Hola, Sammy, me encanta tu entusiasmo hoy- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué quieres, Dean?  
-Hoy será el concierto en la ciudad, ¿Vendrás? Te puedo dar un pase especial para tras bambalinas, a las chicas les encanta.  
-No, gracias, no me interesa- respondió cortante y el mayor se afirmó de la baranda que rodeaba el borde del balcón.  
-Sammy… sé que estás molesto porque no pude asistir a la cena que preparaste el mes pasado.  
-No era solo una cena, te iba a presentar a la persona con quien llevo saliendo cuatro meses- recalcó molesto.  
-Y seguro que es alguien genial, por algo está contigo.  
-¿Y eso debería alegrarme? Es la cuarta vez que no llegas, aunque no debería sorprenderme, siempre rompes tus promesas.  
-Sammy…  
-Hace dos años que no celebramos juntos mi cumpleaños o el tuyo, faltaste en navidad, año nuevo, cuando di el discurso de entrada para los alumnos nuevos de la facultad, para vacaciones, ¿Quieres que continúe?  
-No…- pidió sentándose en el frío suelo- Lo siento mucho, Sammy… es que no he podido—  
-¡Lo sé! La maldita banda es lo más importante para ti pero al menos ten la decencia de no hacer promesas que sabes que no cumplirás- soltó muy enfadado- Jamás me he opuesto a que sigas tus sueños y sé cuánto amas cantar pero no me trates como a un idiota, yo no soy como tu legión de fans que te perdonarán cualquier cosa.  
-Sammy, por favor…  
-Ya sé que la música es lo único que te importa… ni siquiera viniste al aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres… 

El rubio se sintió muy mal con las palabras de su hermano. Era cierto que había hecho muchas promesas en esos dos años que no cumplió pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque su trabajo actual se interponía, ya sea una entrevista, grabar un videoclip, una sesión de fotografías, etc. Apretó su mano contra el muslo derecho y mantuvo la vista en sus pies. 

-Lo siento, Sammy… sé que me he comportado como un idiota pero te extraño…  
-Tú has escogido eso, Dean, yo siempre he estado dispuesto a estar contigo pero eres tú quien siempre tiene excusas para alejarse.  
-No son excusas, es mi trabajo… vamos a hablar ¿Vale? Ven al concierto de hoy y después podemos—  
-No.  
-Sammy.  
-Ya me cansé de esto, Dean, siempre tengo que ser yo quien va corriendo detrás de ti y no es justo, he dejado a mis amigos de lado, a mi pareja y las cosas que me gustan por ir tras de ti cada vez que prometes que nos veremos pero es mentira.  
-Lo siento…  
-No me interesan tus disculpas, no voy a ir a tu concierto de hoy, tendré una cita con mi pareja, que por lo demás, él nunca me ha fallado y no lo dejaré por ir corriendo tras de ti cuando de seguro algo surgirá y no te veré de nuevo.  
-Sam…  
-Me tengo que ir, espero que te vaya bien en el concierto, adiós.  
-Espera—

El menor cortó la llamada y no pudo contener una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda antes de que la limpiara rápidamente. Su hermano era todo lo que tenía después de que sus padres murieron hace cinco años pero desde que se volvió famoso, apenas lo había visto unas dos veces en esos dos años y ya estaba cansado de dejar todo de lado para dedicarse a la música, adoraba cantar pero amaba aún más a Sam. 

-¿Qué voy a hacer…?- suspiró bajito. 

Cuando quedaban quince minutos para que comenzara el concierto, fue a cambiarse de ropa, siendo regañado severamente por su representante y los miembros de la banda pero le daba igual. Durante la dos horas que duró la presentación, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo triste que estaba. Cada canción de esa noche, no significaba algo para el rubio, todas eran composiciones de la disquera con la cual trabajaban y simplemente pensadas para vender, el resto de la banda estaba de acuerdo con esa forma de funcionar pero él no, realmente deseaba cantar música con valor y que lograra disfrutar. Varias veces su vista fue hacia el lugar que había reservado para su hermano y la pareja de éste que no conocía pero nunca llegaron. Después de la presentación, estuvo en la sala de descanso en silencio mientras los demás festejaban el éxito obtenido, ¿Eso es lo que deseaba? ¿Así vio sueño en el pasado? ¿Era feliz con eso? No, claro que no. Se levantó apretando los puños. 

-¿Qué tienes, rubito? Ten, celebra con nosotros- Alister le ofreció una cerveza.  
-Fue un concierto genial, las chicas estaban eufóricas gritando- canturreó Azazel- Y algunas de ellas gritarán en mi cama hoy.  
-Cierra la boca- ordenó serio.  
-¿Qué dijiste, Dean?  
-Que cerraras tu maldita boca, ¿Esta mierda les gusta? Tocar música plástica para hacer dinero, les debemos mucho más a las personas que nos siguen.  
-Otra vez con tus sueños idiotas- dijo Travis- Despierta de una vez, así es el mundo de la música y no vamos a arruinarlo porque comiences a comportarte como una diva.  
-¡No lo soy! Solo quiero hacer música que realmente signifique algo… que me guste- se levantó molesto- Ustedes no hacen esto porque les gusta, solo les interesa seguir ganando dinero.  
-Vamos a calmarnos- pidió Alister- ¿Qué te pasa, Dean? Llevamos dos años haciendo esto, ¿Por qué te enfadas?  
-¡Porque ya me cansé de esto! Jamás pensé que detestaría tanto cantar- fue hacia la puerta- Pero eso se acabó, hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo.  
-Dean- lo llamó su representante muy serio- Basta de esto y siéntate.  
-No, no voy a seguir con esta mierda, no vale la pena, ni ustedes ni su maldita música, ¡Renuncio!

++++++++++ 

Castiel fue al estacionamiento muy feliz, había sido un concierto fantástico y disfrutarlo en primera fila fue una experiencia extraordinaria, aunque no pudo pasar por alto lo extraño que lucía el vocalista principal en cada canción y cuando se acercó al borde del escenario pudo notar claramente que parecía a punto de llorar. Subió al auto colocándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras negaba despacio, seguramente eran ideas suyas y de todas formas no tenía derecho a meterse en ese asunto. Unos pasos rápidos llamaron su atención junto a unos gritos y observó asombrado como el rubio que lo cautivaba en el escenario, venía a toda prisa hablando por teléfono. 

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Váyanse a la mierda y déjenme en paz!

El cantante cortó la llamada muy molesto antes de que escucharan unas voces y entonces lo impensado ocurrió, Dean Winchester, su ídolo favorito, intercambió una mirada con él antes de subir a los asientos traseros del auto. 

-¿Eh?  
-Conduce de una vez- ordenó.  
-Oye…  
-¡Vamos!- gritó cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar- ¡Llévame lejos de aquí!- insistió antes de responder.  
-Mmm… sí…- obedeció la orden con curiosidad mientras prestaba atención a lo que decía por teléfono, o más bien gritaba.  
-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡No pienso regresar y seguir con esta mierda de música, búscate a otro!- frunció el ceño muy enfadado- ¡Me da igual! ¡Haz lo que quieras pero yo no regresaré! ¡Renuncio a esa maldita banda y no volverán a encontrarme, me largo! 

Castiel abrió ligeramente la boca al oír esa última afirmación, ¿Dean estaba renunciando a SupernaturalHell? Eso no era posible porque en cada entrevista que daba, siempre dejaba muy claro lo mucho que amaba cantar y se le notaba en la cara que era cierto. Condujo en silencio hacia su casa, ya que no se le ocurrió otro lugar donde ir y el rubio solo mascullaba maldiciones sin reparar en su presencia aún. Cuando llegaron a su destino, estacionó cerca de la acera y se volteó con cautela. 

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?  
-No- gruñó cruzándose de brazos.  
-Mmm… ellos deben estar preocupados por ti.  
-No me hagas reír, a esos idiotas solo les importa seguir fabricando música de mierda, ya encontrarán a otro que me reemplace.  
-Imposible- dijo sin pensarlo mucho- Tu voz es única, Dean.  
-¿Eh?- alzó la vista por primera vez desde que subió al auto.  
-Mmm, no entiendo muy bien que sucede pero si sé que cantas de una forma maravillosa, aunque…  
-¿Aunque?- repitió con cierta curiosidad.  
-Parecías algo triste durante el concierto… y no es la primera vez.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Sé que no tengo derecho a entrometerme pero… en el concierto de hoy… no parecía que realmente lo disfrutaras…  
-Mmm.  
-Lo siento si estoy hablando demás- volvió a su posición nervioso- ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?  
-No… no tengo a donde ir- dijo bajito- Mis cosas están en el hotel y no quiero regresar ahí…  
-Oh, entiendo- apretó las manos contra el volante- Si… si tú quieres… si no te molesta… puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche…  
-¿Eh?  
-No me malentiendas… no tienes a donde ir y… tampoco puedo dejarte en la calle…- tragó saliva con algo de dificultad- Para mí no es molestia… vivo solo así que… no tendrás que preocuparte porque alguien se entere que estás aquí… y… así puedes calmarte un poco… y pensar en que harás…  
-Está bien- dijo suspirando- De todas formas no quiero regresar al hotel y estoy demasiado molesto para ver la cara de esos idiotas.  
-Dean…  
-Aceptaré tu oferta, gracias.  
-De nada…- respondió sonrojándose un poco.  
-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Ya sabes quién soy yo.  
-Sí… mi nombre es Castiel Novak, un gusto conocerte, Dean- se volteó a observarlo fijamente.  
-Igualmente, Castiel. 

******************************************************************************************************

Gracias por leer el fic!  
Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

El moreno fue a buscar unas cervezas para ofrecerle a su invitado, quien estaba recostado en uno de los sillones mientras leía algo en su teléfono. Jamás podría haber soñado que tendría al cautivante vocalista de SupernaturalHell en su sala de estar, a duras penas conseguía disimular lo emocionado que se encontraba. 

-Ten, Dean…- se lo entregó algo nervioso y el rubio se acomodó para quedar de lado, afirmando un codo sobre un cojín para apoyar su mentón en la mano.  
-Gracias.  
-De nada… parece que están preocupados por ti- comentó sentándose en el otro sillón.  
-Imposible- negó suspirando- Solo están molestándome para que regrese y acabe con este berrinche de diva.  
-¿Eh?  
-A ellos solo les interesa vender más discos y dar más conciertos- bebió un largo trago de su cerveza- Pero están muy equivocados si piensan que regresaré, ya se acabó para mí.  
-¿Dejarás la banda?- preguntó afligido.  
-Sí.  
-¿Por qué? Ustedes son geniales y—  
-Cállate- ordenó molesto- ¿Realmente te gusta esa música de mierda? Solo es basura plástica que deja buenas ganancias a la disquera.  
-Eso no es cierto, siempre dices en las entrevistas que la música—  
-¡Lo sé!- lo interrumpió incorporándose- Solo digo lo que ellos me dicen, esa mierda no es lo mío y si eres tan idiota para dejarte llevar por eso, estás muy mal.  
-Dean… lo siento… estoy hablando demás ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, mejor cállate si no sabes.  
-Lo siento… 

El moreno bajó la vista durante varios segundos. No era su intención hacer que el rubio se sintiera mal pero eso había conseguido con sus palabras. No le cabía la menor duda que el menor adoraba cantar por eso no comprendía por qué decía que su música era basura. Un carraspeo llamó su atención. 

-Lo siento.  
-Dean…  
-No quise gritarte- dijo llevándose una mano al rostro- Estoy muy molesto y me estoy desquitando contigo cuando has sido tan amable… lo siento, Castiel… mi hermano dice que no pienso mucho antes de hablar y tiene razón…  
-¿Tienes un hermano?- preguntó curioso, ya que en ninguna parte había leído sobre aquello.  
-Sí…- se cubrió la boca.  
-Tranquilo, no quieres involucrarlo en todo esto de la fama ¿Verdad?  
-Sí… él está estudiando… va en su último año de universidad y no quiero ocasionarle problemas innecesarios…  
-Entiendo, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a otra persona, lo prometo- dijo levantando su mano con una sonrisa- Palabra de explorador.  
-Gracias, Cas- sonrió de un modo encantador.  
-Ha sido un día largo y tienes que descansar.  
-Sí.  
-No suelo recibir visitas que se queden a pasar la noche, así que el cuarto de invitados está lleno de libros, cajas y otras cosas…- carraspeó un poco- Así que ocuparás mi habitación.  
-Oh, entiendo- se levantó- Está bien, puedo pagarte de esa forma.  
-¿Pagarme? ¿De qué ha—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el cantante comenzó a quitarse la camisa hasta quedar con el torso desnudo y luego bajó las manos al cierre de su pantalón. Castiel se colocó muy rojo ante tal magnifica escena y se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras intentaba calmar su corazón que latía con demasiada fuerza. 

-¡¿Qué haces?!  
-Quieres que tenga sexo contigo a cambio de quedarme aquí ¿Verdad? Está bien, no me molesta si es un hombre o una mujer, así que vamos a hacerlo- dijo esa sensual voz.  
-¡¿Estás loco?! Por favor, vístete- pidió muy avergonzado- No sé qué estás pensando pero te equivocas, jamás he querido hacer esas cosas contigo… 

Debía admitir que esas últimas palabras eran una vil mentira, ya que en varias ocasiones había tenido unas sueños subidos de tono con el vocalista y tener a su objeto de adoración tan cerca de él, era lo más extraordinario que podría sucederle pero en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza pedirle eso al rubio a cambio de ayudarle. 

-¿Entonces por qué quieres que vaya a tu cuarto, Cas?  
-Mmm… como dije… la habitación de invitados es un caos…- quitó las manos de su rostro sin atreverse a mirar al menor- Por eso puedes dormir en mi cuarto y yo lo haré en el sillón.  
-Oh, vaya- se colocó su camisa sonriendo- Realmente eres un puritano.  
-Dean…  
-Eres muy diferente a las personas que suelo frecuentar- el moreno ladeó un poco la cabeza y el rubio se rio- ¿Me llevas a la habitación? Quiero descansar antes de pensar en que haré… aunque si soy honesto… mandaría todo a la mierda…  
-Dean…- en un extraño impulso se acercó a él con seriedad- Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero… si lo deseas… puedes quedarte un tiempo aquí.  
-¿Eh?  
-Puedes pensar bien las cosas, no tienes que renunciar a lo que amas, no te conozco pero lo que he visto de ti… amas cantar, no deberías abandonar tu sueño tan fácilmente.  
-Es complicado-dijo afligido.  
-Me imagino y si quieres hablar, soy muy bueno escuchando.  
-Gracias, Cas, me alegra que fueras tú la primera persona que encontré en el estacionamiento.  
-Dean- sonrió un poco- Vamos. 

Llevó al vocalista hasta su habitación y después de prestarle uno de sus pijamas, lo dejó descansar, regresando al sillón para acomodarlo antes de recostarse suspirando. No tenía idea de cómo resultaría esa convivencia pero realmente deseaba ayudar al rubio y lo apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera. 

++++++++++

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeando varias veces mientras recorría el cuarto desconocido con la mirada hasta que se acordó de lo que pasó ayer. Había renunciado a la banda después del concierto y el moreno fue bastante amable al permitir que se quedara en su casa el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ordenara sus asuntos. Tomó el celular que estaba sobre el velador y lo encendió, suspirando al notar todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía junto a los mensajes pero no iba a regresar aún. Se colocó los zapatos y fue al primer piso, en donde encontró al mayor dormido en el sillón. 

-Cas. 

Dejó que el moreno durmiera un poco para dirigirse a la cocina, en donde preparó el desayuno para ambos, como una manera de darle las gracias y era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que le ofrecieron tan gentilmente que pasara la noche ahí, y todas las que necesitara. Cuando tuvo todo listo, regresó a la sala de estar y se arrodilló frente a Castiel, observándolo fijamente. Realmente no comprendía por qué no aprovechó su oportunidad ayer para acostarse juntos, después de todo, era indiscutible que muchos de sus fans deseaban llevarlo a la cama. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que se avergonzó cuando lo vio sin camisa, eso solo reafirmó que era un puritano y no podía negar que eso le agrada, ya que era muy distinto a las personas que lo rodeaban. 

-Cas- pasó un dedo con suavidad por todo el rostro ajeno- Cas, despierta.  
-Mmm…  
-Cas, Cas- el mayor se movió despacio antes de abrir los ojos.  
-¿Dean…?- preguntó con la voz ronca por el sueño.  
-Buenos días, dormilón.  
-¡Dean!- El moreno se incorporó casi de un salto mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas y la escena lo hizo reír.  
-Hola, Cas, espero que tengas hambre porque hice el desayuno.  
-¿Desayuno?- preguntó curioso.  
-Sí, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme… espero que no te moleste que ocupara la cocina sin permiso.  
-Está bien- dijo algo más relajado- No tenías que molestarte, Dean, eres mi invitado y—  
-No soy una diva- aclaró divertido- Suelo hacer mis propias cosas, me gusta ser independiente y lo he sido desde pequeño.  
-Dean.  
-Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.  
-Sí, gracias por hacer el desayuno, Dean.  
-De nada, gracias a ti por ayudarme. 

Ambos fueron a la cocina a comer mientras mantenían una amena conversación, en donde pudo conocer un poco más al mayor, quien tenía treinta años y se desempeñaba como profesor de teología en una reconocida universidad de la ciudad. Cuando terminaron de comer, era inevitable que tocaran ese tema. 

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Dean?  
-Mmm, mi decisión sigue siendo la misma, dejaré la banda.  
-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con suavidad.  
-Sí, Cas… quizás no lo entiendas pero… SupernaturalHell no es el camino que yo quiero seguir, amo cantar pero no de la forma en que me lo permite la banda… solo son canciones vacías y comerciales… yo quiero hacer música de verdad, que tenga significado para mí, que realmente pueda expresarme con ella…  
-¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enfades?  
-Claro, Cas- dijo observándolo con curiosidad.  
-Yo te admiro mucho como cantante, me fascina tu voz y tu música… en los pocos conciertos que he podido asistir, he notado que no disfrutas en el escenario, tampoco con tu banda- el rubio asintió despacio, aquella apreciación era muy acertada- Y tus canciones… es cierto que no las disfrutas, tú no las compones ¿Verdad?  
-No… la disquera lo hace- respondió cabizbajo.  
-Lo suponía pero… hay una canción en particular… que me gusta mucho y nunca me canso de oírla… en el noticiero de ayer la pasaron… una parte y siempre me emociona oírla…  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó interesado.  
-“White ángel”, no sabría cómo explicarlo pero tiene algo muy distinto a las demás canciones y es simplemente preciosa.  
-Oh… bueno…- carraspeó algo sonrojado- Esa canción… es la única que yo he escrito.  
-¡¿De verdad?!- el profesor se sentó a su lado- Es mi favorita, me encanta todo lo que transmites en ella y la forma en que la interpretas.  
-Gracias…- respondió avergonzado- Esa canción… la escribí para mi mamá…  
-Debe estar muy contenta.  
-No lo sé…ella murió hace cinco años… la escribí en el primer aniversario de su muerte…- dijo con tristeza.  
-Oh… lo siento mucho, Dean… es una canción preciosa, estoy seguro que le encantaría.  
-Sí- sonrió un poco y miró a su acompañante- Eres bastante intuitivo, Cas, has acertado en todo lo que has dicho.  
-Soy bueno juzgando a las personas. 

Iba a decir algo más cuando su teléfono sonó avisándole de un mensaje y lo leyó curioso antes de abrir un poco los ojos. Había olvidado por completo que ese sábado quedó de almorzar con su hermano mayor y el resto de la banda en la casa de la parejita, ya que iban a practicar una nueva canción y querían enseñársela. 

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?  
-Había olvidado que mi hermano me invitó a almorzar con nuestros amigos.  
-Oh, entiendo.  
-¿Quieres venir?- ofreció sin pensarlo mucho- No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aburrido aquí o pensando demasiado.  
-Mmm, no quiero incomodar.  
-Para nada, además- carraspeó un poco- Mi hermano mayor, Balthazar, tiene una banda con unos amigos y su pareja, suelen ensayar en su casa los fines de semana.  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó interesado- ¿Cómo se llaman?  
-“Angels from Hell”- el cantante sonrió.  
-¿Alguna razón en especial?  
-Ya lo verás- respondió divertido- ¿Quieres venir? Te prometo que ellos mantendrán en secreto que estás aquí, son muy confiables y también agradables.  
-Mmm, bueno, como bien has dicho, no quiero seguir pensando en lo de ayer, así que me vendría bien distraerme y tengo curiosidad por la banda de tu hermano- asintió decidido- Iré contigo, gracias por la invitación. 

Estaba seguro que distraerse un poco le ayudaría a olvidar lo de ayer y pensar bien su decisión, debido a que si abandonaba a la banda, podía apostar lo que fuera a que su representante no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y dañaría su imagen a como diera lugar para no dejar mal al resto de la banda, ni dañar la reputación de la disquera. 

*****************************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel estacionó en el antejardín de la casa de su hermano mayor y cerró la reja antes de ir junto al rubio hasta la puerta. Sus amigos se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando lo vieran en compañía del vocalista de SupernaturalHell, ni siquiera él podía creerlo todavía. Tocó el timbre dos veces hasta que la parejita le abrió riéndose y se quedaron con la mirada fija en su acompañante. 

-Hola, chicos- dijo sonriendo- Traje a un amigo, ¿Está bien?  
-Claro- respondió el mayor divertido- Pasen- se hizo a un lado manteniendo abrazado a su pareja por la cintura- Así que fuiste al concierto de tu sirena y regresaste con el premio mayor, pillín.  
-¡Lucy!- lo regañó sonrojando, ya que el cantante se rio- No digas idioteces- carraspeó un poco- Él es Dean Winchester, por ciertas razones se está quedando en mi casa por un tiempo indefinido.  
-¿De verdad, Cassie?- preguntó curioso.  
-Sí, y les pido que por favor no se lo digan a alguien más, Dean, él es Balthazar, mi hermano mayor, y él es su pareja, Lucifer, es nuestro amigo de infancia.  
-Un gusto conocerlos, chicos- estrechó las manos de la pareja.  
-¿Los demás ya llegaron?  
-Vienen en camino, Crowley está en un taco y Gabe pasó a buscar a su cachorrito para almorzar.  
-Vamos a la cocina mientras esperamos- propuso el mayor- Es toda una sorpresa que estés aquí, Dean, no me malentiendas.  
-Está bien, es algo inesperado pero Cas me ayudó y fue bastante amable al permitir que me quede en su casa hasta que arregle ciertos asuntos.  
-Mi Cassie es un encanto- dijo el otro rubio abrazándolo- Eres una ternurita, Cassie.  
-No comiences, Balthy- pidió suspirando. 

Para su tranquilidad, la parejita no hizo más preguntas respecto a la situación del vocalista y rápidamente comenzaron una animada conversación relacionada con música. Castiel no comprendía muchos de los términos que usaban pero el rubio sonreía y eso lo hacía feliz hasta que llegaron a un tema bastante incómodo para él. 

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te idolatra mi Cassie.  
-Siempre nos hace callar cuando pasan uno de tus videoclips por la televisión.  
-¡Basta!- pidió sonrojado- Dean pensará que soy uno de esos fans locos que están tras él…  
-Jajajajaja, claro que no, Cas- dijo el aludido- Ni te imaginas lo que han hecho otras personas- se pasó una mano por el rostro al recordarlo- Lo más común es que me envíen su ropa interior por correo.  
-Jajajajaja, espero que al menos estén limpios- canturreó el mayor.  
-Sin comentarios- los cuatro se rieron- Por cierto, Cas me contó que tienen una banda.  
-Así es- dijo Balthazar guiñándole un ojo- Y puedes tener el placer de escucharnos después de almorzar.  
-Me encantaría, ¿Por qué su banda se llama “Ángels from Hell”?- preguntó curioso.  
-Porque somos unos sexys ángeles que incentivarán las más oscuras de tus fantasías eróticas- movió las cejas con coquetería antes de abrazar a su pareja y lamer sus labios- ¿Verdad, cariño?  
-Así es, perra.  
-Jajajajaja, es un excelente nombre- afirmó entusiasta- ¿Hace cuánto están tocando?  
-La banda lleva medio año- respondió Lucifer- Balthy y yo, desde el instituto.  
-No digas eso, Lucy, Dean pensará que soy un pervertido.  
-Y lo eres, perra, por eso me encantas. 

Al cabo de unos minutos se les unió Crowley, quien tampoco perdió el tiempo para avergonzarlo con su “sirena” como llamaba al vocalista. La pareja colocó la mesa y él fue abrir la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre, saludando a los recién llegado. 

-Hola, chicos, pasen.  
-Hola, Cas, ¿Cómo estuvo tu súper concierto de ayer?- preguntó Gabriel con un dulce en la mano.  
-Fantástico, de hecho… hay algo que deben saber y por favor manténganlo en secreto.  
-¿Secreto?- preguntó la pareja de su amigo- ¿Pasó algo ayer?- notó un deje de preocupación en sus palabras.  
-Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos o no lo creerán, invité a un amigo y… por ciertas razones se está quedando en mi casa hasta que resuelva unos problemitas que tiene.  
-Vaya, eso sí que es raro- afirmó el mayor terminando su chocolate- No dejas a un desconocido en tu casa.  
-No lo es… no del todo y realmente lo necesitaba. 

Entró a la cocina para ir junto al rubio pero entonces reparó la forma en que quedó mirando a los recién llegado, específicamente al más alto de los dos y éste correspondió su gesto de la misma forma antes de acercarse. 

-¿Dean?  
-¿Sammy?- fue hacia el menor- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Suelo venir a almorzar con los chicos los fines de semana.  
-¿Qué?  
-Con mi pareja- indicó al hombre a su lado- Él es Gabriel, he querido presentártelo desde hace meses.  
-Oh…- se mordió el labio algo nervioso.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y los demás?  
-Mmm…  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el moreno curioso, al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos.  
-Él es mi hermano menor- aclaró afligido.  
-¿Qué? ¿Dean es tu hermano, Sammy?- interrogó Lucifer ladeando un poco la cabeza.  
-Sí…  
-Vaya, esto es inesperado- intervino Crowley- Quien diría que el cachorrito sería hermano de una superestrella.  
-Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí, Dean?- preguntó el menor- Ayer me llamó tu representante.  
-Mmm… eso…- carraspeó un poco- ¿Podemos hablar en privado? 

Los dos Winchester se marcharon a la sala de estar y el moreno se sentó despacio, estaba seguro que había percibido algo de enfado por parte del menor. Observó a su amigo fijamente, Gabriel debía estar al tanto de la situación familiar de su pareja y entendía que no se los hubiera dicho, ya que era algo muy privado. 

-¿Tú lo sabías, Gabe?  
-Sí- respondió abriendo otro chocolate- Sammy me lo comentó hace tres meses pero es algo entre ellos.  
-Parecía molesto- dijo el profesor como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-Han tenido algunos problemas, Cas pero no puedo decírselos porque es algo personal, ahora almorcemos, creo que ellos se tomarán su tiempo y tengo hambre. 

Ninguno de sus amigos volvió a tocar pero el moreno sentía curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría. Era obvio que los hermanos no estaban en buenos términos y tenía la impresión que la carrera de vocalista del mayor, era lo que se interponía entre ellos pero no se lo preguntaría hasta que fuera el momento indicado o el rubio quisiera hablar de eso por iniciativa propia. 

+++++++++

Dean siguió a su hermano hasta la sala de estar y se sentó junto con las manos con nerviosismo. Nunca había esperado que el moreno fuera amigo de Sam, aunque lo hubiera sabido de no haber cancelado tantas veces sus comidas. 

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el más alto sentándose a su lado- ¿Por qué me están llamando para preguntarme dónde estás?  
-Lo siento… no quería involucrarte en esto- dijo arrepentido.  
-¿Qué sucedió ayer? No me gusta verte triste, Dean.  
-Sammy… voy a dejar la banda- afirmó serio.  
-¿Qué? Pero tú amas cantar, ¿Por qué?- la confusión teñía su voz.  
-Ya no quiero continuar… amo cantar pero… esa no es la música que quiero hacer… no me gusta, Sammy… es solo basura comercial… ni siquiera es divertido…  
-Dean- el menor le rodeó la espalda con un brazo- ¿Estás seguro de esto?  
-Sí… ya es hora de que me consiga un trabajo de verdad…  
-No digas eso, lo que haces le gusta a muchas personas.  
-A mí no… y a ti tampoco- susurró lo último- Por eso te avergüenzas de mí…  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Recuerdas los primeros meses? Cuando la banda se hizo popular… ni siquiera me dejabas acompañarte a la universidad o salías conmigo en donde pudieran vernos…  
-Dean.  
-Voy a hacer algo útil con mi vida… ya estás por graduarte y el dinero que tengo es suficiente para mantenerme hasta que encuentre un trabajo.  
-No digas idioteces- replicó serio- Jamás me he avergonzado de lo que haces… por el contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y siempre me ha agradado que hagas lo que te gusta.  
-Sammy…  
-Si comencé a alejarme al comienzo… fue porque- carraspeó un poco- No me gustan las cámaras… y… tampoco soy la gran cosa… pensé que no era bueno para tu imagen que supieran que tienes un nerd como hermano.  
-¿Acaso eres idiota, Sammy?- soltó sonriendo- Jamás podría pensar eso, eres lo que más adoro en el mundo.  
-Dean…  
-Siento mucho haberme alejado este tiempo, Sammy… quiero tomar esta oportunidad como una forma de volver a acercarme a ti, pasar tiempo juntos, conocer mejor a tus amigos y a tu pareja.  
-Dean pero…  
-Está bien, puedo tomarme un tiempo libre mientras pienso que hacer pero si tengo claro que no quiero volver a lo mismo, no quiero hacer música superficial y que me disgusta.  
-Entiendo- lo abrazó- Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas, Dean.  
-Gracias, Sammy- sonrió.  
-¿Te quedarás conmigo?  
-No creo que sea buena idea, la disquera y los chicos continuarán buscándome y cuando la prensa se entere de esto, será un caos… no quiero involucrarte, Sammy, lo único que quiero es que te concentres en tus estudios, te falta muy poco para licenciarte, enano.  
-Dean.  
-Cas me ofreció quedarme con él lo que sea necesario… nunca había conocido a alguien así, todos siempre quieren algo de mí…  
-Cas es un buen chico- dijo sonriendo- Es bastante inocentón pero es un buen amigo y eso me deja tranquilo.  
-Sammy.  
-Vamos con los chicos, quiero que conozcas a mi pareja, ¿Cas te dijo que tienen una banda?  
-Sí, estoy ansioso por escucharlos tocar. 

Se sintió mucho mejor después de hablar con su hermano y ambos fueron a la cocina para almorzar con los demás. Los amigos del castaño eran bastante divertidos, especialmente la parejita de Lucifer con Balthazar, ninguno tenía problemas en demostrar lo mucho que se amaban, lo cual provocaba que los demás los molestaran constantemente. Al terminar, los chicos fueron hasta la habitación que acondicionaron para ensayar, consiguiendo insonorizarla para que no molestar a los vecinos. El rubio le ayudó al profesor a llevar unas cervezas y se sentaron en el sillón junto a la puerta con Sam. 

-Hola, querido público, somos Angels from Hell, en la batería, tenemos a nuestro súper genial rey del averno, Crowley- aplaudió sonriendo- En las guitarras principales, nuestro adicto a los dulces favorito y quien tiene a un precioso cachorrito de pareja, Gabriel- éste le guiñó un ojo al más alto- Y por este lado, tenemos al hombre más condenadamente sexy y malvado de la historia, mi linda ternurita, Lucifer, y si, es el mismísimo ángel caído- Dean se rio con la presentación- Y el vocalista, el angelito más sexy y rebelde de todos, Balthazar.  
-Comencemos de una vez, perra- ordenó su pareja.  
-A la orden, Lucy, hoy tendrán el placer de deleitarse con nuestra nueva canción llamada “Your demons are mine”. 

Dean mantuvo la vista fija en el cantante mientras interpretaba el tema disfrutándolo al máximo junto a su banda. Se paseó por el improvisado escenario antes de ir con Gabriel, ganándose tras él para pasarle una mano por el pecho mientras lo miraba con coquetería para luego ir con Lucifer, quien correspondió su sonrisa dejándose manosear y luego fue con Crowley. El rubio esbozó una amplia sonrisa con la escena frente a él, quizás no era la mejor letra que había escuchado pero el entusiasmo, el gozo que transmitía cada integrante de la banda durante la canción, eran increíbles, ¿Cuándo perdió él esa misma alegría en el escenario? En ese preciso instante sintió unas enormes ganas de cantar y después de memorizar el coro, fue hacia el vocalista del grupo, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para compartir el micrófono y ambos repitieron el coro dos veces, haciendo una coreografía bastante intima, ya que así lo requería la letra y terminaron muy cerca. 

-Eso estuvo genial- dijo el moreno aplaudiendo.  
-Me encanta, chicos- lo apoyó Sam- Es fantástica.  
-Gracias, cachorrito, después me darás mi premio- canturreó Gabriel guiñándole un ojo.  
-¿Qué opinas, Dean?- preguntó Balthazar manteniéndolo sujeto por la cintura- ¿Tenemos talento?  
-Bastante- afirmó entusiasta- Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tantas ganas de cantar- dijo con sinceridad- Me encanta su química como grupo y disfrutan tanto la canción.  
-Claro, Dean- dijo el rubio mayor- Adoro a todos mis chicos, especialmente a Lucy- éste sonrió- ¿Así te diviertes en el escenario? Debe ser genial presentarte ante tantas personas con tu banda. 

El vocalista de SupernaturalHell bajó la vista permaneciendo en silencio durante varios segundos. ¿Se divertía en el escenario con el grupo? No, claro que no, quizás las primeras presentaciones si lo disfrutó pero después de que se volvieren una banda comercial y la disquera fabricaba su música, perdió esa emoción y goce que antes experimentaba al cantar. Observó a la banda frente a él, hace mucho que no se divertía tanto haciendo lo que más amaba. Quizás Angels from Hell solo era conocido en la ciudad pero la unión que compartían y la entretención que tenían juntos, era a lo que había aspirado desde que se unió a SupernaturalHell. 

-¿Dean?- lo llamó el moreno colocando una mano en su hombro.  
-Los grandes escenarios… están sobrevalorados- se dio la vuelta- Permiso, tengo que hacer una llamada. 

Si era honesto, sentía mucha envidia de ellos, esa es la música que deseaba crear para entregar a sus fans pero la disquera nunca lo permitiría, de hecho tuvo que insistir demasiado hasta que le permitieron tocar la canción que compuso a su madre. Cada vez se convencía más que dejar SupernaturalHell es la mejor decisión, prefería que su representante se enfadara tanto que destruiría su imagen a continuar tocando música vacía y que detestaba. 

*********************************************************  
Gracias por leer.  
Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

El moreno había notado que su invitado lucía bastante deprimido desde que recibió una llamada misteriosa hace cuatro días, aunque podía apostar lo que fuera a que se trataba de algún miembro de la banda y de seguro no fue agradable de oír. Fue por eso, que después de conversarlo con sus amigos decidieron que harían un viaje a la playa, quedándose en la cabaña que heredó Crowley de sus padres y estaba ubicada en un lugar bastante alejado de posibles miradas curiosas, así que sería perfecto para sus propósitos. 

-¿Estás listo, Dean?- preguntó sonriendo- Lucy vendrá a buscarnos en diez minutos.  
-Sí… gracias por prestarme tu ropa…  
-Sammy traerá tus cosas el lunes- silencio- ¿Quieres hablar?  
-No…  
-Dean- se sentó al lado del menor- No sé qué habrá pasado hace unos días para que estés tan triste  
-Cas…  
-Pero quiero animarte, me gusta cuando ríes y quiero que te diviertas, como cuando cantaste con la banda de mi hermano.  
-¿Por eso organizaste este viaje a la playa?- preguntó mirándolo- ¿Quieres animarme?  
-Sí… pero si no quieres ir, no te obligaré a hacerlo.  
-Mmm… está bien…  
-Dean.  
-Hace unos días… me llamó Alister… dijo que terminara con este berrinche de diva y que me comportara como un adulto… tenemos un contrato de por medio y no están dispuestos a que la banda se arruine por un idiota con ideales estúpidos como los míos...- susurró juntando las manos- Creo que desde un inicio nunca nos hemos llevado bien… ellos solo se conforman con vender discos… acostarse con chicas y darse lujosos gustos… pero yo no soy así- replicó frunciendo el ceño- Realmente quiero hacer música que encante a las personas y por sobretodo… que disfrute interpretar en el escenario junto a mi banda… cantar con tu hermano y los chicos… me hizo sentir de esa forma…  
-No es estúpido- replicó serio.  
-¿Eh?- el cantante lo observó.  
-Hacer música que encante a las personas y por sobre todo a ti mismo, no es estupidez, “White ángel” es una canción preciosa y que ha cautivado a muchos no solo por su letra o melodía, sino por todo lo que expresas en ella- colocó una mano en el hombro del rubio- Esa es su canción más exitosa porque realmente disfrutaste el cantarla y compartirla con nosotros- sonrió un poco- Crear ese tipo de música no es estúpido, es hermoso y solo alguien que realmente ama lo que hace, podría conseguirlo.  
-Cas…- el vocalista esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras el rubor cubría ligeramente sus mejillas- Muchas gracias, realmente me alegra que seas tú quien me ayudara esa noche en el estacionamiento. 

El profesor iba a decir algo pero entonces ocurrió lo impensado y el menor acortó la escasa distancia que lo separaba para darle un suave beso que hizo que se sonrojara antes de cubrirse la boca. La atractiva risa ajena inundó sus oídos y se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Dean…  
-Eres bastante inocentón, Cas- dijo divertido.  
-No me molestes…- pidió avergonzado.  
-Gracias por hacer esto para animarme, Cas. 

Al cabo de unos segundos llegó la parejita a buscarlo, ya que Gabriel y Sam los seguirían en el auto del primero junto con Crowley. Durante el trayecto, el rubio se quedó dormido con la cabeza afirmada en su hombro y el moreno no pudo evitar recorrer ese rostro con la mirada más tiempo del necesario. 

-Cassie- lo llamó su hermano sonriendo.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó algo nervioso.  
-Deberías dejar de mirarlo así o pensaremos que quieres aprovecharte de él- canturreó.  
-No me molestes, idiota… Dean… solo está durmiendo…  
-No soy idiota, Cassie, te conozco como la palma de mi mano.  
-Mmm…  
-¿Ha estado todo bien? No entiendo mucho de lo que sucede pero ya hay rumores de una posible separación en SupernaturalHell y después del concierto de hace dos semanas, Dean no ha regresado con la banda.  
-Es él quien debe tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer- dijo volviendo a mirar al cantante- Desde el comienzo me cautivó por completo su voz pero estos días… me he dado cuenta que no sé ni una sola cosa sobre él, que esa imagen que proyecta en sus conciertos o entrevistas no es real, solo es la forma en que la disquera y su representante quieren darlo a conocer pero Dean es mucho más que una hermosa voz y que ame tanto la música como para estar dispuesto a dejar los escenarios con tal de defender lo que piensa- sonrió sin darse cuenta- Dean realmente estaba feliz cuando cantó con ustedes.  
-Espero que pueda solucionar sus problemas- habló Balthazar observando al vocalista- Es triste no poder disfrutar de lo que realmente amas, sé que nuestra banda no llegará a ser súper reconocida ni daremos grandes conciertos pero poder compartir esto con mis amigos, mi hermanito y mi pareja, lo hace increíble y no podría desear más.  
-Balthy…  
-Es cierto que está en un mal momento- intervino Lucifer conduciendo- Pero deberían ver lo positivo de la situación, este tiempo fuera, alejado de los grandes escenarios y las luces le ayudará a pensar, además de que su relación con Sammy va muy bien- hizo una pausa- Yo diría que si llega a tomar la decisión de abandonar SupernaturalHell, podría ganar muchas más cosas de las que perderá.  
-Lucy- dijo el rubio mayor y le acarició la mejilla- Tienes razón.  
-Siempre la tengo, Balthy.  
-Y esa es solo una de las cosas que amo de ti, cariño. 

Llegaron a la cabaña pasado el mediodía y movió al menor por el hombro con suavidad, quien abrió los ojos adormilado para luego incorporarse mientras se estiraba un poco. Los siete entraron sus bolsos al lugar y fueron al segundo piso.

-Chicos, tenemos un pequeño inconveniente- dijo Crowley- El lugar solo cuenta con cuatro habitaciones pero son dobles, así que nos dividiremos como siempre, las parejitas juntas, Cas dormirá conmigo y tú puedes tomar el otro cuarto disponible, Dean.  
-Sí, gracias.  
-Ordenemos nuestras cosas y haremos el almuerzo.  
-Yo lo haré- se ofreció el vocalista- Chicos, quiero darles las gracias, por no decir que estoy aquí, por lo amable que han sido conmigo y especialmente a ti, Cas, has hecho mucho por mí estas semanas.  
-Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, Dean- dijo acercándose a él e ignorando a los demás- Y puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras.  
-Gracias, Cas.  
-Te ayudaré a hacer el almuerzo, no sé cocinar muy bien pero haré lo que me digas.  
-No deberías decir esas palabras con tanta soltura, Cas o las mal interpretaré.  
-¿Eh?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza y el menor se rio.  
-Realmente eres un inocentón, Cas.  
-Dean- sonrió un poco.  
-Vamos a preparar el almuerzo, me muero de hambre y la ropa puede esperar.  
-Sí. 

Ambos bajaron sin darse cuenta de las miradas cómplices que intercambiaban sus amigos y fueron a la cocina. Casi siempre solía pedir comida o comprar algo en las tiendas cercanas pero pudo defenderse bastante bien en las tareas que le encomendaba el vocalista y revolvió la salsa mientras sonreía. 

-Huele delicioso- dijo el rubio ganándose tras él y tomando la muñeca con la cual sostenía la cuchara.  
-Dean.  
-Vamos a ver qué tal lo has hecho, Cas- lamió parte de la sala, provocando que el moreno se sonrojara por la extraña situación.  
-Dean…- susurró con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.  
-Mmm- gimió contra su oído- Está riquísima, Cas, eres un buen aprendiz.  
-Gracias…- respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con esos orbes esmeraldas- Eres un buen maestro… esto se ve delicioso.  
-Lo aprendí de mi mamá. 

Los dos se observaron fijamente durante un largo tiempo hasta que un carraspeo hizo que se separaran como si los hubieran encontrado haciendo algo malo y se giró hacia sus amigos, quienes tenían una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Prefirió ignorar sus gestos para colocar la mesa mientras el rubio servía el almuerzo. 

-Mmm, que delicia- lo alabó Balthazar- Cocinas riquísimo, Dean.  
-Heredó eso de mamá- dijo el menor con orgullo- Hace mucho que no probaba esto, Dean, está muy bueno.  
-Gracias, Sammy, vas a probar mi exquisita comida mucho más seguido, enano. 

El almuerzo fue bastante divertido y el moreno se encontraba feliz de haber logrado su cometido con ese viaje a la playa. Después de ver una película juntos, decidieron ir a pasar un rato en la playa nadando. Lo que menos esperaba el profesor, era quedar embobado mientras observa al vocalista que usaba un apretado short que no deja mucho a la imaginación y tragó saliva con algo de dificultad. 

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?- preguntó su hermano curioso.  
-Sí…- susurró despacio.  
-Dean se ve muy sexy con poca ropa ¿Verdad?  
-Balthy…  
-Parece que mi niño se está interesante en cierta superestrella.  
-Yo…- juntó sus manos con nerviosismo.  
-No tiene algo de malo, Cassie y si soy honesto, el rubito está muy a gusto en tu compañía, es cosa de ver como se quedan en su propio mundo.  
-Es… imposible que se fije en alguien como yo- aclaró desganado- Además… solo lo estoy ayudando por un tiempo… luego él se irá y continuará su camino…  
-Mmm, ¿Y quieres que se vaya?  
-Balthy…  
-Te conozco muy bien, Cassie y desde que Dean vive contigo, tienes esa linda sonrisita en tu rostro todo el tiempo.  
-¿Crees… crees que me gusta?- preguntó desviando la vista.  
-Sí, Cassie, estás enamorado de él- afirmó sonriendo. 

El moreno permaneció sentado en la arena mientras observaba a los demás que estaban jugando con una pelota en la playa. Las palabras de su hermano mayor aún rondaban su cabeza y si era honesto, probablemente tenía razón pero era imposible que el vocalista de SupernaturalHell se fijara en alguien como él, quien se consideraba carente de atractivo y muy aburrido. Una voz lo sobresaltó y el rubio se sentó a su lado. 

-¿Qué tienes, Cas?  
-Nada… solo estoy algo cansado- mintió.  
-Oh, hace mucho que no tengo un día libre- dijo el menor recostándose sobre la arena- Me estoy divirtiendo tanto con ustedes, son geniales, especialmente tú.  
-Dean…  
-Dime que te sucede- pidió observándolo desde su posición. 

Lo estuvo meditando unos segundos hasta que llegó a la conclusión que no tenía algo que perder si decía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Lo peor sería que el rubio se molestara y terminara marchándose al departamento de su hermano menor para evitarlo. 

-¿Cas?- insistió curioso.  
-Supongo que no importa… yo… estoy enamorado de ti…- admitió sonrojado.  
-Oh.  
-Lo sé… es una idiotez… olvídalo por favor- pidió con la vista en el suelo- Alguien como yo… no… es imposible…  
-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?- preguntó el cantante incorporándose para que quedar sentado.  
-Mmm… llamaste mi atención desde que te vi en la televisión… cada concierto al que he ido, lo disfruté mucho… me fascina tu voz… pero… este tiempo juntos, he conocido al chico más allá de un micrófono y me gusta mucho, me siento mal cuando te veo triste y si consigo animarte… me hace muy feliz.  
-Cas…  
-No sabría decir con precisión qué es lo más me gusta de ti, me encanta pasar tiempo juntos, cuando sonríes, cuando devoras una tarta de esa manera tan infantil, cuando estás a mi lado o simplemente cuando me miras… eres alguien genial, Dean… me gusta estar contigo y de ser posible, me gustaría conocer aún más a la persona tras el famoso vocalista de SupernaturalHell.  
-¿Sabes? Las personas con quienes he estado… solo ven a la superestrella… siempre me idolatran por lo que hago… has sido la primera persona que pudo ver más allá, te diste cuenta que no disfruto estar en el escenario con la banda… y parece que puedes comprenderme muy fácil… no tengo que fingir algo que no soy contigo, Cas.  
-Dean…- se atrevió a mirarlo.  
-Eres muy distinto a las personas que me rodeaban… tú no ves al vocalista de SupernaturalHell, sino a Dean Winchester y eso me gusta- sonrió un poco- No sé qué siento por ti pero no me molesta en lo más mínimo tus sentimientos y estás equivocado en algo.  
-¿En qué?- preguntó curioso.  
-Eres una persona genial, Cas y si llego a enamorarme de alguien como tú, sería fantástico- el moreno se sonrojó con sus palabras- Jajajajaja, me encanta que seas tan inocentón. 

En un gesto que el profesor no esperaba, el rubio acortó la distancia hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un suave beso que disfrutó hasta el final. Esa esmeraldas se quedaron fijas en él mientras una encantadora sonrisa decoraba los labios ajenos y estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Si un hombre como el que tenía frente a él llegaba a amarlo, sería la persona más feliz del mundo. 

***************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

El rubio se encontraba muy concentrado escribiendo mientras permanecía sentado en la arena frente a la cabaña. No esperaba que el moreno se confesara ayer pero si era honesto, lo había hecho bastante feliz conocer sus sentimientos. Quizás esa era la mayor razón por la cual se despertó tan inspirado y aprovechó que los demás dormían para escribir la letra de una nueva canción que rondaba su cabeza. Hace mucho tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas de interpretar sus propias creaciones pero desde que vivía con el profesor, las cosas cambiaron mucho y realmente disfrutaba del día a día, además de que su relación con Sam mejoró notablemente. Terminó de escribir con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos para cantar, dejándose llevar por la melodía que rondaba en su cabeza y resultó perfecta para sus letras. 

-Es preciosa- se sobresaltó al oír esa voz y su hermano se sentó a su lado- No la había escuchado antes.  
-Acabo de escribirla- respondió sonriendo.  
-¿Has hablado con la banda?- preguntó doblando las rodillas al mismo tiempo que afirmaba las manos en la arena y aspiraba el salino aroma del mar.  
-No todavía… siguen pensando que solo estoy haciendo un berrinche de diva y cuando termine volverán a lo mismo pero yo no quiero eso… esa ocasión en que canté con la banda de los chicos en la casa de Balthy y Lucy, me divertí mucho más de lo que lo he hecho en todos los escenarios que he estado con SupernaturalHell.  
-Dean…  
-Si soy honesto… los envidio un poco… ellos realmente disfrutan lo que hacen y se divierten juntos…- el menor le colocó una mano en el hombro- Sammy…  
-¿Sabes? Yo siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti, después de que murieron nuestros padres, te hiciste cargo de mí y de todo, si ahora estoy a punto de terminar lo que realmente amo es gracias a ti.  
-Sammy.  
-Por eso estuve muy feliz cuando se formó la banda y cumpliste tu sueño de cantar pero… cada vez estabas más lejos de mí y me prometí que no sería egoísta… era hora de que hicieras tu propia vida pero… no eres feliz, Dean, ¿Sabes por qué me enfadaba tanto este último tiempo?- el rubio negó con tristeza- Porque sentía que te perdía por algo que ni siquiera te hace feliz, Dean, te conozco muy bien, eres mi hermano mayor y hemos sido muy unidos, por eso quiero que seas feliz y estar con la banda no es suficiente- sonrió un poco- Muchas veces quise decírtelo pero no se dio la ocasión… y pensé que tal vez me equivocaba con mis suposiciones…  
-No es tan fácil, Sammy… la banda… es cierto que hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser divertido pero…  
-Eso te permitía pagar mis estudios y todo lo que necesito- completó el menor- Realmente eres un idiota, Dean.  
-Oye- hizo morritos.  
-Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que haces a diario por mí pero yo no quiero que por pensar en mi bienestar, seas infeliz- afirmó serio- Si una de las razones por las cuales continuas haciendo algo que no te gusta es por mí, ya es suficiente, tengo mi trabajo los fines de semana, además de la beca, estaré bien- le revolvió el cabello al rubio, quien abrió ligeramente la boca- Ahora, es tiempo de que egoístas y pienses en ti, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Qué es lo que te hará feliz? Y yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas.  
-Sammy, no actúes como el mayor aquí- dijo divertido antes de afirmar la cabeza en su hombro derecho- Gracias, ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de estas últimas semanas?  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso.  
-No solo he conocido personas geniales y alguien muy especial como es Cas, sino que también, puedo estar contigo y extrañaba demasiado esto.  
-Yo también, Dean. 

Los dos hermanos permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua antes de que regresaran a la cabaña, en donde los demás estaban preparando el desayuno mientras conversaban animadamente. El moreno se acercó a él y pudo distinguir la clara preocupación en esos orbes azules, así que le acarició la mejilla despacio sin dejar de sonreír. 

-No me mires con esa carita, estoy bien.  
-Dean.  
-Quiero enseñarte algo, ven. 

Tomó la mano del profesor para llevarlo hasta la sala de estar, en donde le indicó que se sentara y comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y el mayor responsable de eso era Castiel, quien parecía entenderlo como solo Sam lo hacía. Cuando pronunció las últimas palabras de su más reciente creación, abrió los ojos, percatándose que su único oyente tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios que provocó que se sonrojara. 

-Cas…  
-Es preciosa, Dean- dijo levantándose- La letra, tu expresión al cantarla, me fascina- admitió con una sincera que hizo que el vocalista se avergonzara aún más- Me alegra mucho que estés haciendo música que realmente deseas y te puedo asegurar que tus fans la disfrutarían tanto como tú. 

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa con esas palabras antes de acercarse despacio al moreno para luego darle un suave beso pero se apartaron al oír los aplausos y en ese momento reparó que los demás se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta mientras intercambiaban miradas cómplices. 

-Chicos… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?- preguntó carraspeando un poco.  
-El suficiente para decir que ha sido una canción preciosa y tu musa inspiradora piensa lo mismo- canturreó Balthazar abrazando a su pareja.  
-Yo…- el rubio suspiró bajito, no tenía caso negar lo evidente, así que tomó al profesor de la mano, quien estaba muy avergonzado- Tengo hambre, ¿El desayuno está listo?  
-Sí, vamos a comer o lo harás con nuestro pequeño- canturreó Gabriel divertido- Quien diría que Cas cumpliría su mayor fantasía y probaría esos apetitosos labios.  
-¿Acaso su mayor fantasía no era follárselo mientras escuchan su canción favorita?- agregó Crowley con malicia.  
-¡Cállense!- ordenó el aludido caminando con el vocalista- No les hagas caso, Dean… por favor…  
-Oh, así que tienes esas fantasías conmigo- dijo sin perder la ocasión para molestarlo un poco- Entonces- lo abrazó por la espalda- Es cierto lo que han dicho, ¿Tu mayor fantasía es follarme?  
-Dean…- susurró con nerviosismo.  
-Podría cantar a tu oído mientras me follas- susurró disfrutando de la perturbación que provocaba en el otro.  
-Basta- pidió avergonzado- No me molestes tú también…  
-Ya tortolitos, luego follarán y cumplirán sus fantasías- dijo Lucifer- Seguro que a Dean le gustará jugar al alumno que es castigado por su malvado profesor.  
-Suena interesante- respondió sonriendo.  
-Basta- insistió el moreno- Vamos a desayunar… 

El rubio lo siguió con una sonrisa hasta la cocina, estaba seguro que si las cosas continuaban como hasta ahora, se enamoraría perdidamente de Castiel y no le molestaría en lo más mínimo hacerlo, ya que el mayor es una persona increíble. Después de almorzar, estuvieron jugando en la arena pero el vocalista prefirió tomar algo de sol mientras continuaba escribiendo y tarareando la melodía de una nueva canción. En algún momento, su mirada se desvió hacia el frente, encontrándose con la del moreno. 

-Cas- sonrió.  
-Lo siento, no quería distraerte- dijo sin moverse de su lugar- Estás bastante inspirado.  
-Balthy tiene razón al llamarte mi musa- respondió divertido.  
-Dean…- el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.  
-Tu plan funcionó muy bien- el mayor ladeó la cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando no entendía algo- Hiciste mucho más que animarme con este viaje, Cas- estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla- Eres tan diferente a las personas que he conocido y eso me gusta.  
-Dean…  
-Tomé una decisión, Cas, cuando regresemos a la ciudad, iré a hablar con la disquera, mi representante y la banda para renunciar.  
-¿Estás seguro? Cantar es tu pasión.  
-Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo pero debe ser de la manera en que lo disfrute, Sammy habló conmigo y me apoyará, espero que los demás lo tomen bien- suspiró- Aunque creo que será más difícil de lo que parece…  
-Yo también te apoyaré- dijo el profesor sonriendo- Me alegra que escojas lo que te hace feliz y sin importar lo que pase, cuentas con todo mi apoyo.  
-Gracias, Cas, quizás algunos pensarían que estoy dejando ir una gran oportunidad pero las cosas que he ganado estas semanas, una mejor relación con Sammy, amigos y tú, eso es invaluable para mí. 

++++++++++

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír con las palabras de su ídolo y se acercó sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que capturó los labios ajenos en un suave beso. Le gustaba mucho la relación que formaba con el rubio y nunca nadie en su pasado lo había hecho sentir de esa forma. Permaneció sentado junto al menor mientras éste le enseñaba la canción que escribía. 

-Aún no está lista- dijo con satisfacción.  
-Me encanta, Dean, es muy buena- afirmó- Y disfrutas mucho con ella.  
-Así es y me gustaría mucho interpretarlas en un concierto, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que disfrutaría hacerlo- suspiró.  
-No quiero que te entristezcas, mañana hablarás con la disquera y sé que habrá una forma de arreglarlo, podrías continuar con una carrera de solista.  
-Quizás, aunque es mucho más divertido cantar con otras personas.  
-Dean- se levantó tendiéndole la mano para jalarlo a su lado- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.  
-¿Eh?  
-A una hora de aquí, hay un pueblo, con los chicos vamos a un bar en donde tienen karaoke, no será un gran público pero son personas amables.  
-Mmm, no sé- dijo dudoso- Ya hay rumores sobre mí distanciamiento de la banda… y quiero mantener un bajo perfil hasta arreglar las cosas.  
-¿Tienes miedo, Dean?- preguntó disimulando una sonrisa- Claro, el gran Dean Winchester no puede contra un público así.  
-Cas- se rio- He estado frente a millones de personas cantando.  
-Entonces no tendrás problemas en el karaoke- el rubio lo tomó por la cintura sin dejar de mirarlo.  
-Bien, listillo, lo haré pero tú cantarás conmigo.  
-¿Eh? Pero soy horrible, solo canto en la ducha- replicó negando.  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Novak?- el profesor le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Bien pero será tu culpa que haga el ridículo, Winchester y tomarás la responsabilidad.  
-Palabra de explorador. 

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa y después de compartir su idea con los demás, acordaron que después de cenar irían al karaoke del pueblo cercano. El profesor tragó saliva con fuerza al ver la ropa que vestía el vocalista, unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y en la mano traía una chaqueta de cuero negra. Esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él y carraspeó despacio. 

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Mmm… no… nada- dijo tartamudeando un poco antes de darse la vuelta o su mente continuaría fantaseando con ese atractivo hombre.  
-¡Dean!- su hermano mayor lo abrazó por la cintura sin una gota de pudor- ¿Piensas conquistarlos a todos? Cassie no estará feliz por eso.  
-¡Cállate, Balthy!- gritó el moreno avergonzado.  
-¿O te vestiste así de guapo para mi Cassie? Te descubrí, pillín- movió las cejas con malicia- Los estaré vigilando, no quiero que te lleves a mi niño al baño para pervertirlo.  
-Debería ser al revés- canturreó el mayor- Será Cas quien abusará de este lindo, rubito.  
-¡Cállate, Lucy!- sus mejillas estaban ardiendo por las burlas de la pareja, así que se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta- Esperaré en el auto, idiotas. 

Se marchó hacia el vehículo de Balthazar y se ganó en los asientos traseros. Sam iba a ir en el auto de Gabriel con Crowley. No podía seguir negando sus sentimientos por el vocalista y estaba feliz de tener una posibilidad de que fueran correspondidos pero eso no impedía que se sintiera muy avergonzado con las bromas de sus amigos y su hermano mayor, que parecían disfrutar mucho la nueva situación. Unas risas llamaron su atención antes de que el rubio se sentara a su lado mientras que la parejita lo hacía al frente. 

-Muy bien, chicos, vamos a divertirnos y tendremos un duelo de parejas- canturreó divertido- Les patearemos el trasero, ¿Cierto, Lucy?  
-Claro, cariño y después me darás mi premio en la habitación- respondió el mayor de los cuatro con una pervertida sonrisa antes de conducir hacia la carretera- Abróchate el cinturón- ordenó manteniendo la velocidad mínima.  
-Eres tan respetuoso de las leyes, Lucy-Lucy- dijo obedeciendo.  
-Ustedes también, chicos- dijo mirándolos brevemente por el espejo retrovisor-Es por seguridad, Balthy, ¿Qué haré si algo te pasa?  
-Lucy- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Te amo.  
-Yo también, Balthy.  
-Seremos nosotros quienes ganaremos- afirmó el vocalista de SupernaturalHell- ¿Verdad, Cas?  
-Dean… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- preguntó curioso antes de percatarse de la mirada de su hermano mayor y comprendió lo que acababa de decir- ¡No! O sea- movió las manos con nerviosismo- Pareja para cantar… ya sabes… el karaoke… una dupla… dos personas… Mmm…  
-Sí, Cas- se inclinó hasta rozar la nariz del profesor- Seré tu pareja.  
-Dean…- se sonrojó por la cercanía mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora.  
-Para cantar- agregó guiñándole un ojo y volvió a su posición inicial. 

El resto del viaje permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron al pueblo, su hermano buscó un lugar en donde aparcar cerca del bar que frecuentaban cuando iban de vacaciones a la cabaña y entraron. El moreno escuchó en silencio como el mayor pedía la primera ronda de cervezas antes de abrazar a Balthazar por la cintura besándolo. 

-Hora del show, perra, enseñémosle a estos aficionados como se canta.  
-Claro, cariño. 

Los dos fueron hasta el improvisado escenario para tomar uno de los micrófonos y seleccionaron la canción en la pantalla. El profesor dirigió su mirada hacia el vocalista, quien llevaba un buen rato inspeccionando el bar con cierta fascinación en esos orbes esmeraldas. No se equivocó en pensar que la pareja haría una excelente interpretación de la canción escogida, ganándose varios aplausos del público, aunque varias personas eran clientes frecuentes, así que los conocían de antes. 

-Excelente canciones, tortolitos, ¿Aceptarás mi proposición ahora, Lucy?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo.  
-¡No me quites a mi chico, Amy!- replicó el rubio mayor haciendo morritos- Lucy solo tiene ojitos para mí, el sexy vocalista de la banda, ¿Verdad amor?  
-No lo sé, Amy es preciosa- respondió con picardía- Te esperaré al final de tu turno, bonita.  
-¡Lucy!- le dio un golpecito en la cabeza al guitarrista- Idiota, ya no te quiero.  
-Solo bromeo, Balthy- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y besando su mejilla con cariño- Me tienes loquito de amor por ti, perra.  
-Lo sé- respondió divertido.  
-Será para la próxima- agregó la chica antes de marcharse a atender otras mesas y los dos volvieron con sus amigos.  
-Somos los mejores, supéranos si puedes, Dean, solo te diré que mi Cassie no heredó el talento musical de la familia. 

El moreno debía darle la razón en esa última afirmación. Las únicas veces que cantaba era en la ducha y no podía decir que fuera buena juzgando su actuación pero para su sorpresa, su dueto en el karaoke lo levantó de la mano atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

-¿Listo para la acción, Cas? Vamos a dar un espectáculo inolvidable y te haremos llorar, Balthy- dijo sacándole la lengua infantilmente, provocando la risa de los demás y lo llevó hasta el escenario.  
-Oye, Dean- susurró algo avergonzado- Balthy tiene razón… soy un desastre cantando… haremos el ridículo… es mejor que cantes solo.  
-¿Mi mayor fan me abandonará?- preguntó haciendo un puchero.  
-Dean- sonrió con sus palabras.  
-Podrías ser el peor cantante de este lugar, Cas pero aún así siempre te escogeré como mi pareja- hizo una pequeña pausa- Para cantar- completó con una misteriosa sonrisa- Ahora, ¿Quieres divertirte y hacer el ridículo conmigo?-le tendió la mano.  
-Me encantaría, Dean- respondió tomando la mano que tan gentilmente le ofrecían.  
-Ese es mi Cas. 

Ambos se colocaron de acuerdo en la canción y aún cuando no era un dueto, les pareció perfecto escoger “Don´t stop me now”. El profesor permitió que su compañero cantara las primeras líneas hasta que comenzó a hacerlo bajito pero la emoción en el rostro del rubio, junto a sus palabras anteriores de que se entretendrían en el karaoke, le dieron la confianza suficiente para contagiarse del ánimo del menor. El público rápidamente los acompañó con las palmas y en algunas partes del coro. Castiel se rio cuando su amigo recorrió todo el bar cantando antes de subirse a una de las sillas y hacerle un gesto con la mano para que fuera con él, se apresuró en negar entre risas pero solo provocó que el cantante se dirigiera hacia él y tomó su mano mientras la otra la llevaba a su cintura, comenzando un baile tonto en el coro. 

-Dean- lo abrazó dando vueltas con el menor e ignorando por completo a todos a su alrededor.  
-¡Don´t stop me now!- continuo levantándolo por la cintura y dando un giro antes de pegarlo contra su cuerpo, para inclinarlo un poco hacia atrás al término de la canción.  
-Dean…- lo miró fijamente y el rubio esbozó una amplia sonrisa.  
-Gracias por animarme, Cas- susurró casi rozando sus labios- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos?  
-Mmm… Sí…- respondió bajito al mismo tiempo que el rubor teñía sus mejillas- Estarías feliz… si te enamoraras de mí.  
-Retiro lo dicho.  
-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido.  
-Si una persona tan increíble como tú llegara a amarme, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
-¿Qué?- abrió ligeramente la boca y su labio inferior tembló por la emoción.  
-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó afligido.  
-No… es que… yo pienso lo mismo sobre ti… si una persona tan increíble como tú llegara a amarme… sería el hombre más feliz del mundo…  
-Entonces-lo miró fijamente- Seamos felices juntos. 

Sin darle tiempo de responder, le dio un apasionado beso ante la mirada de todos los presentes que no tardaron en aplaudir por la escena, especialmente sus amigos.

**************************************************  
Gracias por leer  
Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

El rubio se despidió del conductor del taxi y se apresuró en entrar a la disquera antes de que alguno de los transeúntes lo reconociera. Ayer por la noche habían regresado de la playa y esa misma mañana se reuniría con los demás para entregar su renuncia oficial. Sabía que no sería algo sencillo pero contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, su hermano menor y el de Castiel. El solo recordar lo sucedido ayer en el karaoke, lo hacía sonreír como un niño. 

-Miren quien decidió honrarnos con su presencia- dijo esa molesta voz y se volteó cruzándose de brazos.   
-A mí también me alegra verte, Alister.   
-¿Ya terminaste con tu berrinche de diva?- preguntó ese irritante sujeto.   
-No soy una diva, Azazel- replicó muy serio- Como sea, ¿Dónde están los demás? Quiero terminar con esto de una vez.   
-En la sala de juntas- los tres se dirigieron al ascensor- Debes estar feliz ¿Verdad? Vas a dejar la banda por un simple profesorcito que te follaste una vez.   
-¿Qué?- soltó confundido.   
-No te hagas el idiota, Winchester, estás siendo la comidilla de todos los programas de farándula y las revistas, “El vocalista de SupernaturalHell está jugueteando con un desconocido”. 

El rubio no entendía que sucedía, ni por qué esos sujetos sabían sobre Castiel. Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones, vio varias revistas de espectáculo sobre la gran mesa ovala y se apresuró en tomarlas, abriendo la boca en señal de sorpresa cuando reconoció una fotografía de él besando al moreno en el bar karaoke de ayer. 

-¿Qué demonios…?- susurró bajito.   
-Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para esto- exigió el representante con seriedad- ¿Quién es el hombre de la fotografía? ¿Por qué estabas en ese bar de mala muerte ayer? ¿Entiendes como esto afectará la imagen de la banda?  
-Basta- ordenó serio y se volteó al mayor- Mi vida privada es asunto mío, ni tu ni nadie va a decirme que puedo o no hacer.  
-Te recuerdo que tienes un contrato con la disquera y en una de sus cláusulas se prohíbe este tipo de exhibicionismo- se acercó al vocalista amenazante- Si quieren irse de juerga o follar por ahí, que sea de manera discreta- se pasó una por el rostro y suspiró- Vamos a callar estos rumores de una buena vez, daremos una entrevista en donde desmentiremos los rumores de una ruptura en el grupo e inventaremos que estabas de vacaciones después del concierto y en cuanto a ese hombre de la fotografía, dirás que es un fan que buscaba sus cinco minutos de fama y por eso te besó, ¿Quedó claro? 

Dean no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba. Por ningún motivo iba a respecto a Castiel, ni mucho menos lo dejaría mal cuando fue él quien inició ese beso por voluntad propia y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de su decisión. Su representante sacó el teléfono para concertar una entrevista pero se apresuró en quitárselo mientras lo miraba muy enfadado. 

-Devuélvemelo, ya estoy cansándome de tus berrinches.   
-Y yo estoy cansado de ti, de este lugar y de la banda- siseó- Renuncio.   
-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.   
-Lo que escuchaste, renuncio a la banda.   
-¡No puedes hacerlo!- gritó Alister tomándolo por el brazo con fuerza- ¡¿Vas a abandonarnos por ese profesorcito que seguramente solo quiere sus cinco minutos de fama contigo?!  
-Cas no es así- replicó manteniéndose firme- Y si estoy renunciando es por mí, ya no soporto estar en un grupo donde les importa más el dinero que hacer buena música, no quiero hacer algo que detesto y que no me hace feliz- se liberó del agarre ajeno- Tendrán que arreglárselas sin mí, sé que lo harán, adiós- iba a marcharse pero su representante lo detuvo por la muñeca- No cambiaré de opinión.   
-Déjennos solos, chicos. 

Los integrantes de la banda salieron de la habitación y el rubio se volteó al mayor cruzándose de brazos. Ya se imaginaba que ese sujeto haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no abandonara la banda pero su decisión ya es un hecho y no lo cambiaría, especialmente después de contar con el apoyo de su hermano menor. 

-Dean.   
-Sé lo que dirás pero la respuesta es no, sé que en el contrato hay una clausula sobre esto y tendré que pagar una gran suma de dinero como compensación- el mayor esbozó una extraña sonrisa para luego dirigirse hacia la mesa.  
-Sé que no tendrás problemas para pagar con tal de marcharte pero me pregunto- tomó una de las revistas para enseñarle la portada- ¿Qué dirán tus fans cuando sepan que por culpa de este profesorcito arribista dejarás SupernaturalHell? Nunca se sabe, Dean, muchos de tus seguidores te idolatran y podrían malinterpretar las cosas, desquitándose con este hombre.   
-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!- ordenó frunciendo el ceño.   
-Seré muy directo contigo, SupernaturalHell no puede continuar sin su vocalista principal, me guste o no, eres irremplazable, así que haré lo que sea necesario para que no cometas un error y acabes con tu carrera por un simple capricho- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.   
-No es un capricho- respondió serio- Cas es un buen hombre y quiero estar con él.   
-¿Entonces dejarás todo lo que tienes por ese profesorcito?- preguntó despectivamente.   
-Su nombre es Castiel y vale mucho más que todos ustedes juntos- afirmó indicándolo con el dedo- Y si te atreves a hacerle algo, voy a destrozarte.   
-Eso depende de ti, además- sonrió con arrogancia- Será a tus fans a quienes no les gustará que por culpa de ese hombre se separe la banda.   
-Cállate, si intentas algo—  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué harás, Dean? ¿Crees que a alguien le interesa tu opinión? Solo eres un lindo ídolo creado por nosotros y se acabará cuando yo lo decida, así que deja este berrinche y vuelve a trabajar o de lo contrario, será por tu culpa que ese hombre pase una difícil temporada al ser el causante que el gran Dean Winchester abandone la banda para ser un don nadie y no nos olvidemos de tu hermanito- el rubio gruñó- Da la casualidad que el rector de su universidad, es un conocido de la disquera, ¿Quieres que su gran sueño se trunque por tus arrebatos de diva?   
-¿Qué…?- soltó negando despacio- No serías capaz…   
-Pruébame- el mayor se acercó hasta susurrarle al oído- Yo te hice famoso cuando solo eras un don nadie y no voy a permitir que mi gallina de los huevos de oro se marche por un capricho de adolescente, si quieres follarte a ese hombre, perfecto pero hazlo lejos de la mirada publica, no quiero escándalos.   
-Hijo de perra- siseó furioso.   
-Piénsalo, Dean, dentro de dos días concertaré una entrevista en un programa de televisión, ahí desmentirás que dejarás la banda y tu supuesta aventura con ese profesorcito, te enviaré un mail con los detalles y sé puntual- se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir- O de lo contrario ya sabes que pasará, ¿Quedó claro, Dean? 

El rubio se sintió con ganas de destrozarle la cara ahí mismo pero se contuvo para ahorrarse problemas y se marchó muy enfadado, dándole un empujón al salir de la habitación. Fue hasta el baño del segundo piso, ya que no quería regresar a casa todavía y su cabeza era un caos en ese momento. Si dejaba la banda, Sam y Castiel pagarían las consecuencias pero tampoco deseaba continuar con algo que no lo hacía feliz. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se percató que lloraba. 

-¿Qué haré…?- susurró bajito.

El mayor sueño de su hermano siempre fue recibirse como abogado y conocía lo suficiente a su representante como para saber que su amenaza iba en serio. Por otro lado estaba el moreno, de quien estaba enamorándose cada día más y por eso no podía permitir que manejaran la información de tal modo de culparlo por su renuncia a la banda. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó y alzó la vista al espejo, encontrándose con esa silueta tan familiar. 

-Benny- se volteó despacio.   
-¿Qué sucedió, Dean?- preguntó preocupado- Acabo de llegar de nuestra gira con la banda y hay muchos rumores sobre ti, además de—

No permitió que terminara la oración y lo abrazó con fuerza. Benny Lafitte era el vocalista de “Fangs blood” y su único amigo verdadero en la industria musical. Él había sido una de sus opciones cuando se marchó después del concierto pero se encontraba en una gira con su banda por todo el país. Varias veces habían tocado juntos en los recitales y sentía mucho afecto por él, a pesar de que solo llevaban un año y medio como amigos. 

-Dean, dime que sucede- pidió el mayor.   
-No quiero hablar aquí…- susurró bajito.   
-Vamos a mi departamento- sugirió antes de apartarlo un poco para limpiar sus lágrimas.   
-¿Estás ocupado…?  
-Se supone que íbamos a tener una reunión pero la aplazaron para mañana, así que estoy libre. 

El mayor lo llevó hasta su departamento y le ofreció una cerveza, que no dudó en tomar casi de un solo trago antes de contarle todo lo ocurrido en esas dos semanas. Agradeció bastante que su amigo lo escuchara en silencio y al contrario de los demás, no juzgara sus decisiones o las tildara de un simple capricho. 

-Si soy honesto contigo, Dean- dijo dándole un sorbo a su botella antes de continuar- Es cierto que hace mucho que no disfrutas cantar en el escenario y es bastante notorio, por más que intentes disimularlo por tus fans.   
-Benny…- suspiró bajito.   
-No conozco a ese hombre del cual te has enamorado, solo los rumores que me han dicho pero cuando hablas de él, se te ilumina la carita- el menor se sonrojó un poco sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Y me alegra bastante, además de que las cosas con Sammy van bien.   
-Volvimos a ser tan unidos como en el pasado- dijo entusiasmado- Marcharme con Cas del estacionamiento, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, me hace feliz, tengo amigos que realmente me valoran y no están conmigo por interés, y Cas, es alguien increíble.   
-¿Qué harás con la disquera? Lo que te dijo ese sujeto es serio y es muy capaz de cumplir sus amenazas- agregó con seriedad- Ese bastardo no te dejará ir tan fácilmente.   
-Lo sé… y no sé cómo salir de esto- se llevó las manos al rostro- No puedo permitir que por su culpa Sammy pierda su sueño… tampoco que lastime a Cas y dañe su reputación…- gruñó- Te juro que nunca he sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien, ese hijo de puta se merece una buena paliza.   
-Y se la daría con gusto- afirmó su amigo serio- Pero debemos ser más inteligente que ese sujeto, podemos manejar el asunto de Castiel- hizo una pausa- Lo de tu hermano será complicado.   
-Sí… aún le quedan cuatro meses para terminar…- bajó la vista- No tengo más opción que continuar con la banda hasta finales de año.   
-¿Crees que ese maldito no encontrará otra forma de amenazarte? Si no lo paramos ahora, seguirá manipulándote, Dean y no quiero que verte triste, además, ¿Piensas dejar a Castiel? En la entrevista del viernes, tendrás que mentir sobre él, ¿Podrás hacerlo?- el vocalista bajo la vista con tristeza.   
-No quiero hacerlo… Cas es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido este último tiempo… negar lo que siento por él…   
-¿Entonces que harás?

++++++++++

Castiel observó a su alrededor con cierta curiosidad, ya que desde que llegó a la universidad, varias personas murmuraban a su paso y era evidente que se trataba de él. Cuando llegó a la sala de profesores, sus colegas lo saludaron con una extraña expresión en sus rostros hasta que la pelirroja se acercó con cierta duda. 

-¿Qué sucede, Anna?- preguntó bajito- ¿Por qué de pronto soy el centro de atención en este lugar?   
-Eso deberías explicarlo tú, ¿Desde cuando estás saliendo con el vocalista de SupernaturalHell?

El moreno se colocó pálido al escuchar esas palabras y entonces la chica le enseñó una revista, en donde en la portada salía besándose con Dean en el bar de ayer. Fue muy ingenuo de su parte exponerse de esa forma, cuando sabía que el rubio es una superestrella y la escenita que dieron durante el viaje a la playa, podía ser la comidilla de los periodistas. Se apresuró en leer el artículo, donde se mencionaba al misterioso hombre con quien “salía” el cantante y hacían especulaciones de que posiblemente había estado el último tiempo con él desde que desapareció después del concierto. 

-Maldición…- susurró bajito y salió al pasillo para marcar un número pero nadie respondió- Por favor responde, Dean…- cuando escuchó la vocecita que le anunciaba que saltaría a buzón de voz suspiró- Dean, soy Cas, supongo que estarás camino a la disquera o ya estás allá, probablemente ya sabes lo que pasó… la noticia que es portada en varias revistas… por favor llámame en cuanto escuches esto, nos vemos. 

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él cuando escuchó los murmullos a su alrededor e intentó ignorarlos para ir por sus cosas a la sala de profesores y dar su primera clase del día, con la esperanza que eso lo distraería de lo que pasaba pero se equivocó rotundamente, debido a que apenas entró a la habitación, varias chicas se acercaron a su mesa. 

-¡¿Es cierto que está saliendo con Dean, profesor?!  
-¡¿Cómo es?!   
-¡¿Es tan atractivo como en la televisión?!   
-¡¿Cómo se conocieron?!   
-¿Está viviendo con usted? 

Castiel apretó discretamente las manos mientras las preguntas seguían acumulándose sobre el vocalista. Jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención y no comenzaría ahora, se supone que iba a ser un secreto que el rubio estaba quedándose en su casa pero ahora todo se había arruinado por su tonto descuido y se había expuesto a todo ese circo farandulero que detestaba. 

-Por favor, vuelvan a sus asientos- ordenó con voz firme y sin dar lugar a replica- Mi vida privada no es de su interés, así que el tema se acaba aquí, vamos a comenzar la clase. 

Las chicas mascullaron un par de maldiciones por lo bajo antes de acatar la orden y el moreno dio sus lecciones algo molesto pero con el correr de las horas, su mal humor fue en aumento y para su suerte, su hermano mayor junto a su pareja, vinieron a visitarlo a la hora de almuerzo, dirigiéndose a un lugar cercano para comer. 

-¿Cómo estás, Cassie?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.   
-Esto es horrible, las personas no hacen más que hablar a mis espaldas y las chicas no dejan de acosarme con preguntas sobre Dean- gruñó- Odio ser el centro de atención.   
-Al menos todos saben que ese atractivo chico es tuyo- canturreó el mayor con la intención de relajarlo pero tuvo el efecto contrario.   
-Me importa bien poco lo que esas fans locas piensen, no entiendo como Dean puede lidiar con esto, es lo peor- se cruzó de brazos serio.   
-¿Has sabido algo de Dean?- interrogó su amigo curioso.   
-Nada, ese idiota ni siquiera me ha devuelto una llamada, estoy seguro que ya se enteró de esto y debería haber regresado hace muchas horas- siseó.   
-Va a dejar la banda- susurró su hermano- Eso no es sencillo, Cassie, dudo mucho que lo dejen ir tan fácilmente.   
-Lo sé- replicó frunciendo el ceño- Lo tengo muy claro, Balthazar pero esto es mucho más importante, ni siquiera pude terminar mis clases porque mis alumnos no hacen más que preguntas sobre Dean, si son ciertos los rumores, si vivimos juntos, si somos amigos.  
-Deberías cálmate un poco- dijo Lucifer antes de mirar el menú distraídamente- Tampoco será algo divertido para tu chico pero estas son las consecuencias si te enamoras de una superestrella, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué su fama se esfumara en cuanto comenzara a salir contigo? Claro que no, Cas, tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto y si ves lo positivo, es mejor que se sepa pronto, después de todo no tienen algo que ocultar. 

El moreno negó despacio antes de tomar el menú cuando se acercó una de las meseras, quien lo miraba de reojo mientras anotaba sus pedidos. No podía creer que ya toda la ciudad se encontraba en conocimiento de su relación con el rubio y realmente odiaba estar en el ojo del huracán. El resto del día, su humor solo empeoró con las constantes preguntas sobre su cercanía con el vocalista, así que apenas terminó su jornada laboral, condujo de regreso a su casa y buscó por las habitaciones al rubio pero extrañamente no estaba. Lo llamó varias veces a su teléfono, sintiendo como el enfado solo aumentaba por la indiferencia del menor. 

-Maldición, responde de una vez, no te hagas el importante- la cuarta vez que marcó el número del vocalista, recibió respuesta- Ya era hora- dijo cegado por su rabia- ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué estoy siendo la comidilla de todas esas personas que murmuran a mis espaldas?   
-Cas… hablemos mañana… por favor…- pidió la voz angustiada pero el mayor hizo caso omiso a ese detalle.   
-¿Mañana? ¿Y esperas que aguante otro día siendo acosado por todas las personas a mi alrededor que te idolatran?- escupió sin el menor tacto.   
-Cas… no era mi intención que esto pasara- explicó la voz casi en un susurro- Yo no sabía que—  
-¡Lo sé!- gritó moviendo su mano libre con fuerza- Maldición, lo sé pero debe haber algo que puedas hacer.   
-No es el momento- insistió su interlocutor- Por favor, Cas… mañana hablaremos sobre esto…   
-¿En dónde estás?- preguntó serio- Debiste regresar hace horas, ¿Aún estás en la disquera?   
-No… estoy con un amigo… me quedaré en su departamento esta noche.   
-¿Qué?- esas palabras lo hicieron gruñir- Claro, desatas la bomba y ahora te largas, bonita forma de hacer las cosas, Winchester, ¿Así era con tus ligues anteriores? Pues te informo que yo soy diferente y detesto este tipo de circo, así que arréglalo cuanto antes, no quiero que mi trabajo se arruine por esto. 

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al rubio de responder y cortó la llamada antes de recostarse sobre el sillón. Estaba seguro que las cosas se complicarían los siguientes días y lo que menos deseaba era ser la comidilla de revistas o programas de televisión por su relación con el vocalista de SupernaturalHell. 

-Odio esto… 

*********************************************************  
Gracias por leer  
Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

Dean se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. La amenaza de su representante, había sido nada en comparación a lo enfadado que estaba el profesor con toda la situación pero no podía evitarlo, era una figura pública muy reconocida, ¿Cómo se supone que hiciera desaparecer su fama de un día para otro y llevar una vida común? No se podía. Se levantó yendo hasta el baño para tomar un analgésico y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde su amigo estaba haciendo el desayuno. 

-Luces horrible, colega.  
-Y me siento así…- susurró sentándose.  
-Tendrás que soportarlo por un tiempo, ya sabes cómo funciona esto, eres la novedad hasta que aparezca algo mejor- dijo el mayor intentando animarlo.  
-Honestamente, no me interesa mucho, jamás negaría mis sentimientos por Cas pero… si lo hubieras escuchado- suspiró- Está muy enfadado con esto…  
-Me imagino, si no estás acostumbrado, las cámaras son horribles y para alguien tan bajo perfil como tu amorcito, será un tormento- afirmó entregándole una humeante taza de café.  
-Gracias, Benny, lo sé pero tengo tanto en que pensar que me haría más sencilla las cosas si no me culpara por esto- dijo revolviendo el caliente liquido con la cuchara.  
-Podría ser peor, imagínate que se sabe que Sammy es tu hermano, tendrías a dos personas enfadadas gritándote- el rubio sonrió un poco.  
-¿Qué haría sin ti, Benny?  
-Morirías de pena- respondió guiñándole un ojo y se sentó frente a él- ¿Ya has pensado en lo de la disquera?  
-Ni me lo recuerdes… tengo un dolor de cabeza de mierda y lo último que quiero pensar es en ese hijo de puta. 

Después de comer, fue a la sala de estar, encendiendo la televisión y comprobó con molestia que varios programas hablaban sobre su situación actual, atribuyendo al moreno como la causa de su distanciamiento de la banda en las últimas semanas y lo peor de todo, es que consiguieron dar con el nombre del profesor, así que su acompañante misterioso dejó de serlo. Ya se imaginaba lo molesto que estaría Castiel cuando llegara a casa esa tarde y seguramente le gritaría varios minutos antes de que pudieran conversar. El celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y respondió con desgano al oír esa molesta voz. 

-Parece que las cosas se complican, Dean- dijo su representante disfrutando cada palabra.  
-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó, no estaba de humor para soportar a ese molesto sujeto.  
-Por si no leíste mi correo, la entrevista que daremos será mañana a las siete, en el programa de Jessy, así que escoge tu mejor atuendo, enviaré un auto a recogerte donde ese profesorcito.  
-No gracias- rechazó su oferta.  
-¿No asistirás? Porque te recuerdo que tu hermanito—  
-Lo sé- se pasó una mano por el cabello- Escúchame bien, la única razón por la cual continuaré con esto, es porque te atreviste a meter a Sam en nuestros asuntos pero no podrás aprovecharte de eso para siempre y tarde o temprano, dejaré esto.  
-Ya lo veremos, Dean, ya lo veremos- habló con burla.  
-Otra cosa, no voy a decir una sola palabra en contra de Cas, así que piensa en otra excusa mejor o simplemente diré la verdad y lo presentaré como mi pareja- siseó cansado.  
-Bien, bien, no seré tan malo con tu amorcito ya que me lo has pedido con cariño- canturreó- Nos vemos mañana, Dean. 

Cortó la llamada muy enfadado y se recostó frotándose la frente con lentitud, la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación que las cosas empeorarían en los siguientes días, especialmente por la reacción del moreno. El resto del día estuvo en el departamento de Benny hasta las seis y después de darle las gracias por su apoyo, tomó un taxi hacia la casa del profesor pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio varios reporteros afueras. 

-Mierda…- susurró bajito y se cubrió el rostro, encogiéndose un poco en el asiento-Por favor continúe conduciendo- pidió.  
-¿No es aquí la dirección, señor?- preguntó el hombre mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor.  
-Sí pero… iré a otro lugar- le dio una nueva indicación antes de hacer una llamada.  
-¿Qué?- respondió la voz cortante.  
-Hola, Cas, también me alegra oírte- intentó bromear pero recibió un gruñido- Escucha… hay un pequeño problemita… te esperaré en el departamento de Sammy.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-Mmm… hay un montón de reporteros afuera de tu casa…- susurró con la esperanza de que su tono de voz no hiciera rabiar aún más al otro.  
-¡¿Qué?!- el grito molesto rompió sus ilusiones- ¡Maldición! Odio esto, ¡Lo odio!  
-Lo siento… 

El mayor ni siquiera se despidió y cortó la llamada. Dean sabía que la situación era bastante agobiante, especialmente para alguien que no pertenecía a ese mundillo pero le gustaría que el profesor se colocara en su lugar por unos segundos y dejara de gritarle. Cuando llegó al departamento del castaño, Gabriel se encontraba ahí y los saludó desganado. 

-Ten, rubito, lo necesitas con urgencia- dijo el mayor entregándole una cerveza.  
-Gracias, Gabe…- respondió sentándose.  
-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el más alto preocupado.  
-No puedo decir que perfecto pero podría ser peor…  
-¿Hablaste con la disquera?- continuó serio- ¿Renunciaste a la banda?  
-Sammy… no… no lo hice…- dijo desviando la vista, no podía contarles la verdad, ni mucho menos sobre la amenaza porque su hermano era capaz de dejar su carrera con tal de que no hiciera una idiotez.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pareja del menor.  
-Creo que… me estoy precipitando con esto… adoro cantar e intentaré hacerlo con los chicos… quizás la disquera me escuche… probaré por un tiempo o más adelante lo dejaré- mintió.  
-Te apoyaré en lo que decidas, hermano. 

Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir un poco mejor, al menos Sam estaba de su parte pero su poco buen ánimo se arruinó cuando escuchó el insistente ruido del timbre y el mayor fue abrir, dejando entrar al moreno que lucía muy enfadado mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia él. 

-Por favor, Cas- pidió levantándose- Sé que estás molesto, lo entiendo y de verdad no era mi intención ocasionar todo esto.  
-¡Ni siquiera puedo ir a mi casa!- se quejó agitando los brazos- ¡Un montón de personas extrañas no dejan de llamar a mi celular para preguntarme por ti! ¿Es cierto que vives con Dean Winchester? ¿Cómo es estar con el gran vocalista de SupernaturalHell? ¿Es bueno besando? ¿Te ha hecho regalos costosos?- soltó imitando las voces de los desconocidos que lo acosaban por teléfono.  
-Lo entiendo, Cas pero—  
-¡No lo sabes! No tienes idea de que es porque estás acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención a dónde vas, claro, el gran Dean Winchester no puede pasar inadvertido ¡pero yo no soy como tú! Y ahora no puedo ir a mi propia casa porque un montón de tus amiguitos periodistas me lo impide. 

El vocalista se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras continuaba escuchando las quejas del moreno y el horrible dolor de cabeza de la mañana regresaba con mayor fuerza. Realmente comprendía el enfado de Castiel pero no era justo que desquitara su enfado con él de esa manera, especialmente porque no era su culpa, desde un comienzo siempre supo que era un ídolo musical y eso podría ocurrir si iniciaban una relación. 

-Cas, por favor, cálmate- pidió su amigo interviniendo- Sé que estás molesto pero tampoco puedes culpar a Dean de esto.  
-Claro, como tú no eres la comilla de este maldito circo, te da lo mismo- gruñó serio.  
-Gabe tiene razón- lo apoyó el menor- Sé que es complicado, Cas, yo me sentía de la misma forma.  
-¡Pero no es de ti de quien están hablando! ¡¿Sabes lo que están diciendo sobre mí?! ¿Quieres verlo?- encendió la televisión buscando otro de esos programas de espectáculo- ¡Mira! Ni siquiera me conocen y están diciendo un montón de mierda sobre mí, que soy un arribista, que solo busco mis cinco minutos de fama, que quiero dinero, que solo estoy con Dean por interés- arrojó el control remoto sobre el sillón- No tienes idea de cómo se siente, Sam, por algo nadie tiene idea que el gran Dean Winchester tiene un hermano menor.  
-¡Ya basta!- gritó el rubio con una mano en la cabeza- Desde un comienzo sabías quien soy, Castiel, esta es mi vida y me aceptaste de esa forma, o al menos eso pensé, ¿Crees que esto no es difícil para mí? Te recuerdo que también es de mí sobre quien hablan.  
-No es lo mismo- replicó serio.  
-¿Y eso que significa? ¿Crees que nunca han hablado mal sobre mí? ¿Crees que esos programas no inventan rumores sobre mí para subir su audiencia? No tienes derecho a desquitar tu enfado conmigo, sabes perfectamente quien soy y si no mal recuerdo, lo primero que te atrajo de mí fue precisamente mi faceta como ídolo musical.  
-¡Pero ahora es diferente! ¡Detesto esto!- negó enfáticamente- ¡Odio que desconocidos se metan en mi vida!  
-Lo siento pero esto es parte de mi mundo y si tú me quieres, tendrás que aceptar esto también, porque mi fama no desaparecerá simplemente porque esté contigo.  
-¡Entonces lárgate!- ordenó- Quiero de regreso mi vida tranquila, amo mi trabajo y no quiero que me despidan por tu culpa. 

El rubio lo observó fijamente, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Castiel quería sacarlo de su vida solo por ser famoso? En estricto rigor, fue su faceta de cantante lo que lo atrajo en primer lugar, ¿Cómo era posible que lo detestara ahora? Se frotó las sienes despacio, necesitaba con urgencia un calmante y esa discusión no contribuía a aminorar su dolor de cabeza. 

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Al primer problema simplemente nos separaremos?  
-Quiero mi vida, sin llamadas molestas, sin periodistas afuera de mi casa, sin insultos en programas de televisión.  
-Perfecto, entonces está molestia- dijo indicándose con tristeza- Saldrá de tu vida para siempre, siento haberte ocasionado tantos problemas.  
-Dean- lo llamó su hermano preocupado pero su voz comenzó a escucharse lejana- ¿Dean…?  
-Mmm… Sammy… 

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que sintió unas manos sosteniéndolo por los brazos y unos gritos insistentes que lo llamaban pero se sentía demasiado mal como para responder a ellos y en cosa de segundos, todo se fue a negro. 

++++++++++

Castiel se asustó bastante cuando el vocalista se desmayó en los brazos de Sam durante su discusión. Se sintió horrible por haber provocado toda esa situación y al no conseguir que reaccionara, terminaron llevándolo al hospital. 

-Tranquilo, Sammy, va a estar bien- lo intentó calmar el mayor.  
-Lo siento- se disculpó el moreno- Esto es mi culpa… tienes razón, estoy molesto y me desquité con él… no debí gritarle de esa forma… si algo le sucede… lo siento mucho…  
-Yo sé que no es fácil- habló el menor- Cuando Dean se volvió famoso con la banda… nuestros amigos cambiaron… solo se acercaron por interés y muchos me usaron como una forma de llegar hasta Dean… no pudo soportarlo y comencé a alejarme de él… por su trabajo nos veíamos muy poco durante el año pero me calmaba que mi hermano hiciera algo que disfrutaba, él me cuidó después de la muerte de nuestros padres, ahora era su turno de ser feliz pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no lo disfrutaba… por eso me alegré mucho cuando llegaste a su vida, Cas, lo hiciste sonreír de nuevo y reencantarse con la música… sé que es muy difícil lo que estás pasando pero por favor… si es posible… no te alejes… no cometas mi error… 

Los tres estuvieron esperando por cerca de media hora hasta que el doctor salió a informarles que el rubio se encontraba bien y solo se había descompensado debido al estrés, así que lo dejarían en observación esa noche para asegurarse que estuviera bien. El menor le dio las gracias antes de entrar a ver a su hermano, seguido de su pareja y el moreno, éste se sintió aún peor al verlo dormido, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en lo mal que podría estarlo pasando. 

-Fui muy egoísta- dijo tomando la mano del Winchester mayor- Lo siento, Dean… no quise provocar esto…  
-Va a estar bien- le aseguró Gabriel- Seguramente esto fue por la disquera.  
-¿Eh?- en ese momento recordó que se supone que iba a renunciar por la mañana- ¿Dejó la banda?  
-No- respondió el menor suspirando- Supuestamente probará un poco más que la disquera lo escuche y pueda hacer la música que quiere, aunque yo… creo que algo sucedió. 

El profesor decidió quedarse esa noche en el hospital al igual que los demás y se sintió muy incómodo cuando alguien corrió el rumor de que el gran vocalista de SupernaturalHell se encontraba en ese lugar. Tantas personas murmurando sobre él es irritante y en varias ocasiones quiso largarse de ahí pero no quería dejar solo al rubio. Fue cerca de las seis de la mañana que unos pasos rápidos se acercaron por el corredor, provocando algunos gritos y reconoció al resto de la banda en compañía de su representante. 

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Sam?- preguntó el mayor con seriedad.  
-Otro berrinche de diva- soltó Alister cruzándose de brazos- Como no quería asistir a la entrevista, está haciendo todo este show.  
-Eso no es cierto- replicó el menor molesto- Si vas a hablar mal de mi hermano, es mejor que te largues, él no está bien y el doctor dijo que debía descansar.  
-Ha estado dos semanas descansando- hizo notar Azazel- Debería madurar de una buena vez y comportarse como un adulto, solo nos está ocasionando problemas. 

El moreno no podía creer la forma tan despectiva en que esos sujetos se referían a su supuesto compañero de grupo y les hubiera dado una paliza pero Gabriel se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, deteniéndolo por el brazo. 

-No sé cómo funcionarán las cosas entre ustedes, es muy claro que solo permanecen juntos por la banda y las ganancias que les arroja- habló el mayor serio- Pero nosotros no somos como ustedes, así que cuiden sus palabras o márchense.  
-¿Y quién eres tú?- preguntó Travis entrecerrando los ojos- Que yo sepa, ese profesorcito arribista es quien está disfrutando sus cinco minutos de fama- esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Tú también? Vaya, por fin Dean se está comportando como un ídolo.  
-No voy a permitir que te refieras de esa forma a mi hermano- habló el menor muy serio.  
-Ya basta, chicos- ordenó el mayor sonriendo- Estamos aquí para saber sobre el estado de Dean, no para discutir lo que hace o quien se junta. 

El doctor se acercó a ellos, deteniendo la discusión que tenían en pleno pasillo y les dio la buena noticia que el rubio se encontraba consciente, dándole el alta pero con la indicación de que debía descansar para evitar otra descompensación. El moreno se adelantó en entrar, viendo como su compañero de casa, se vestía con un gesto serio. 

-Dean…- se acercó despacio- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó preocupado.  
-Bien- dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.  
-Dean… yo…  
-Está bien, lo sé y no continuaré causándote molestias- se colocó su chaqueta antes de ir a la puerta- Le pediré a alguien en el hotel que vaya por mis cosas y en cuanto a la prensa, hoy daremos una entrevista en el programa de Jessy y desmentiré cualquier tipo de relación entre nosotros, eso bastará para que dejen de acosarte…- dijo con tristeza- Muchas gracias por todo y de verdad siento esto. 

El moreno lo siguió hasta el pasillo en donde se encontraban los demás. El vocalista intercambió un par de palabras con su hermano, asegurándole que estaría bien, aunque no creyó del todo su sonrisa fingida y si era honesto, que se marchara con la banda, no era un alivio para él, ya que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo esos sujetos. 

-Lo siento, Sam…- susurró con la vista en el suelo y apretó los puños- Esto es mi culpa… en vez de apoyarlo, como prometí que lo haría… fui muy egoísta y solo me preocupé por mí…  
-No, Cas, estoy seguro que hay algo más, independiente de que ustedes discutieran, algo sucedió cuando fue a la disquera, Dean estaba listo para renunciar y de alguna forma lo convencieron de lo contrario- dijo con molestia.  
-Conozco esa carita, ¿Qué piensas hacer, cachorrito?- preguntó Gabriel abrazándolo por la cintura.  
-Voy a descubrir lo que sucede, si mi hermano realmente desea continuar con la banda, estaría bien pero es todo lo contrario y me quedó muy claro estos días, así que descubriré que le dijeron para que cambiará de decisión. 

Castiel asintió después de oír sus sospechas, que le parecieron bastante coherentes, debido a que sabía de primera fuente que el rubio no era feliz en SupernaturalHell y si decidió continuar por ellos, era razonable pensar que algo le dijeron en la disquera que lo hizo cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente. Como había avisado a la universidad que ese día no asistiría y a riesgo de que los periodistas aún estuvieran afuera de su casa, decidió quedarse con la pareja hasta el anochecer y llamó a su hermano para contarle lo ocurrido, quien prometió que iría a visitarlos después del trabajo. Mientras permanecía recostado en su habitación, sacó su teléfono para observar la única fotografía que tenía del rubio, la cual Balthazar tomó después del karaoke en la playa y ambos salían abrazados con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros, ¿Por qué las cosas se habían arruinado de esa forma? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan egoísta y dejar a la persona que amaba? Unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Esas dos semanas habían sido increíbles pero ahora debía volver a la realidad, una que no incluía a Dean Winchester. 

***********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :)


	8. Chapter 8

El rubio se quedó quieto mientras terminaban de arreglarlo para el programa en vivo donde darían la entrevista. Si era honesto, le daba lo mismo todo ese asunto pero no tenía más opción que hacerlo, por el bien de su hermano menor y también del moreno, ya que no deseaba seguir causándole molestias. Después de que estuvo listo, se quedó en el pasillo mirando su teléfono, en donde tenía la única fotografía junto al profesor que Balthazar tomó después del karaoke. Se sentía muy triste al recordar sus gritos y recriminaciones por lo ocurrido con la prensa, debido a que no esperaba oír esas palabras tan duras luego de todo lo que compartieron en esas dos semanas. 

-Cas…- susurró con tristeza y se apresuró en guardar su teléfono cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose.  
-¿Estás listo para la entrevista, Dean?- se giró a su representante, quien tenía esa molesta sonrisa en los labios.  
-Sí, déjame tranquilo- pidió cansado.  
-Recuerda dejar muy claro que no tienes algo que ver con ese profesorcito- ordenó- Solo es un arribista que quería sus cinco minutos de fama.  
-¡Cállate!- ordenó tomándolo por la chaqueta y lo dejó contra la pared- No voy a permitir que te refieras de esa forma sobre Castiel.  
-Y si tanto se aman ¿Dónde está ahora?- el rubio desvió la vista apretando los puños- Lo supuse, está muy claro lo que quería de ti- continuó disfrutando cada una de sus palabras.  
Déjame solo… voy a seguir con la banda, así que lárgate.  
-Era muy obvio que esto pasaría, ¿De verdad creíste que alguien se enamoraría del hombre tras el vocalista de SupernaturalHell? Imposible, lo único que ven las personas en ti, es al más grande ídolo musical del último tiempo, nada más.  
-¡Lárgate!- ordenó soltándolo muy molesto- Si continuas provocándome… te golpearé, maldito, bastardo. 

Se alejó del mayor para ir al baño y se mojó el rostro suspirando. Iba a ser un infierno aguantar esos dos meses hasta que su hermano se licenciara pero no tenía más opción, quería cuidarlo y haría lo que fuera necesario por Sam. Cinco minutos después, uno de los productores del programa vino a buscarlo para llevarlo hasta el set donde filmarían y estrechó la mano de la conductora. 

-Es un gusto tenerlos de nuevo por aquí- dijo Jessy con una sonrisa.  
-El gusto es nuestro- respondió Alister- Es bueno frecuentar chicas lindas de vez en cuando- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería. 

Cuando comenzó el programa, el vocalista permaneció en silencio mientras mostraban un video resumen con la fotografía donde salía besándose con Castiel y las reacciones que eso había generado, especialmente en sus fans. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, al escuchar algunos comentarios muy despectivos hacia el profesor pero intentó mantenerse sereno, se supone que iba a arreglar todo ese asunto, no ha darles más material a los periodistas. 

-¿Qué puede decirnos al respecto, Dean? El hombre de la fotografía que está besándote, Castiel Novak, cada vez cobra más fuerza que solo se acercó a ti para tener sus cinco minutos de fama- comentó la mujer- ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Sabes algo al respecto?  
-Estás equivocada- respondió tranquilamente- Castiel no es un arribista como se ha señalado en diferentes programas, él es un buen hombre.  
-Tu afirmación suena bastante intima, ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes?-preguntó Jessy- Hay rumores de que estás viviendo en su casa y que eso ha sido así desde el pasado concierto, ¿Es verdad? 

El rubio no hubiera tenido ningún problema en admitir que es cierto, que vivía con el moreno hace dos semanas y que estaba completamente enamorado de él pero ya le había causado suficientes molestias y después de la reacción que tuvo el profesor, no podía seguir ocasionando problemas. Por otra parte, su representante se lo dejó muy claro, debía inventar una buena explicación para ese beso o él culparía de todo a Castiel, dañando su imagen. Le dolía en el alma tener que mentir de esa forma respecto a cómo se sentía pero no tenía más opción. 

-No, no es cierto- dijo sin emoción en la voz- No he estado con él antes, de hecho, lo conocí ese domingo… mi ausencia después del concierto, se debe a que estoy bajo mucho estrés y necesitaba un tiempo a solas…  
-Entiendo, desde que comenzó la gira, no han tenido un solo minuto de descanso- habló la conductora- Entonces aprovechaste que ese concierto era el último programado y te marchaste unas semanas para descansar- el vocalista asintió- ¿Y cómo ocurrieron las cosas con Castiel? Hay muchas especulaciones al respecto, algunas personas que se encontraban en el bar esa noche, han mencionado que ustedes llegaron juntos y en compañía de otras personas.  
-Es verdad que llegamos juntos al bar- aclaró mirándola- Esa tarde estuve en la playa y me encontré con ellos en una cabaña, estuvimos platicando hasta el anochecer y luego me invitaron al bar karaoke, hicimos un dueto con Castiel y fui yo quien lo besé.  
-Vaya, eso es inesperado- dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa-¿Alguna razón en especial para besarlo?  
-Mmm, bueno… el ambiente estaba muy animado y cuando esos increíbles ojitos azules se fijaron en mí, no me pude resistir- acotó divertido- Podríamos decir que el pervertido fui yo, me aproveché de la situación y de él- la chica se rio por sus palabras.  
-Estoy segura que muchas y muchos querrían que te aprovecharas de ellos- el vocalista se acomodó en su asiento algo más tranquilo- Ahora que aclaramos lo que sucedió en la playa y lo travieso que puedes ser, hay rumores que dicen que ayer por la noche y parte de hoy estuviste en el hospital, además de que varias personas aseguran que Castiel estuvo ahí también, ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes después del bar karaoke?

++++++++++

Castiel observaba la televisión con suma atención, al igual que sus amigos. Se sintió muy mal cuando el rubio mintió respecto a lo ocurrido en el bar y después de escuchar su falsa explicación sobre lo ocurrido en el bar, entendió que estaba protegiéndolo de la prensa y así evitar que siguieran hablando mal de él en los diferentes programas de televisión. Contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó la pregunta de la conductora respecto a su presencia en el hospital. 

-¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes después del bar karaoke?  
-No- dijo el vocalista con seriedad- Esa noche estuvimos bebiendo y cantando, ellos fueron muy amables al traerme de regreso al hostal donde me quedaba pero olvidé mi teléfono en su auto, así que ayer fui a buscarlo a su casa y terminé descompensándome.  
-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Jessy preocupada.  
-Sí, ya estoy bien, solo fue producto del estrés- explicó sonriendo- Debo ir con más calma y—  
-Estará bien- intervino su representante- Nos tomaremos unos días libres para que descanse y el próximo lunes partiremos a la nueva gira. 

El profesor abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ¿Dean se marcharía de la ciudad? No, eso no era posible, le hubiera dicho al respecto pero… se había portado muy mal con el Winchester mayor esos últimos días, en vez de apoyarlo como lo prometió, hizo que se sintiera horrible hasta el punto de colapsar. 

-¿Tú sabias de esto?- preguntó volteándose al castaño.  
-No, no lo sabía- respondió Sam igual de sorprendido que él- Esto es extraño, mira el rostro de Dean. 

Volvió a prestar atención a la televisión y reparó en la confusión que reflejaba la cara de su amigo antes de que carraspeara para intentar recomponerse. Era muy obvio que el rubio no tenía idea de la nueva gira y eso solo confirmó sus sospechas sobre que algo muy malo había ocurrido cuando fue a hablar a la disquera hace unos días. 

-¿En dónde será la nueva gira?- preguntó Jessy entusiasmada.  
-Nos iremos al extranjero durante seis meses- Londres será nuestra primera parada.  
-Vaya, nos alegra mucho el gran éxito que tiene SupernaturalHell, cuéntanos más, por favor, los fans estarán emocionados con estas noticias. 

Castiel negó despacio después de oír esa declaración ¿Seis meses? El rubio se marcharía del país por seis meses… no, esa era la peor noticia que podría recibir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcaron sus mejillas y se marchó directo hacia su habitación, encerrándose con llave antes de deslizarse por la puerta hasta quedar sentado mientras sollozaba. No quería que las cosas acabaran de esa forma, no después de que fue capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos por ese maravilloso hombre y por su culpa de su egoísmo lo perdería. 

-Cassie abre- dijo su hermano golpeando la puerta- Cassie.  
-Déjame solo- ordenó llevando sus manos a la cara.  
-No es tarde para que soluciones esto- continuó hablando el mayor- Tienes que hablar con Dean, sé que podrán arreglar las cosas, lo que hay entre ustedes es real- insistió- Sé que estás enamorado de él, Cassie y el sentimiento es reciproco, ¿Vas a dejar que se marche de esta forma? ¿Lo perderás sin siquiera intentarlo? 

Escuchó los pasos alejarse por el pasillo y dobló las rodillas para colocar sus brazos sobre ellas antes de afirmar el mentón. Su hermano tenía razón, no podía darse por vencido de esa forma, aunque tampoco sabía cómo dar el primer paso para disculparse. Después de llorar por varios minutos u horas, no tenía certeza sobre el tiempo, se acostó acurrucándose bajo las tapas y cerró los ojos, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertaría muy pronto y se encontraría con esos orbes esmeraldas que tanto quería. 

Los siguientes días fueron complicados, especialmente porque no tenía noticias del rubio y ni siquiera Sam había podido contactar con él. Ese viernes llamó a la universidad para avisar que estaba enfermo y se quedó en la sala de estar, escuchando el primer disco que grabó SupernaturalHell. ¿Por qué había permitido que todo se arruinara de esa forma? ¿Por qué fue tan egoísta? Claramente eso no era sencillo para el vocalista, desde que alcanzó la fama, no tenía vida privada y debía cuidar su imagen en todo momento, lo cual resultaba muy molesto y él que solo lo vivió durante unos días, no encontró una mejor manera de desquitar su rabia contra esos entrometidos periodistas que gritarle a la persona que quería. El insistente ruido del timbre, lo obligó a abrir la puerta y miró con sorpresa a su inesperado visitante. 

-Dean…- el aludido hizo un amago de sonrisa.  
-¿Puedo pasar? Seré breve.  
-Adelante- se hizo a un lado para que entrara- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has descansado?- preguntó preocupado- Siéntate, por favor.  
-Gracias… sí, ya estoy bien… solo fue el estrés…-dijo juntando las manos.  
-Vi… la entrevista del viernes… gracias por… conseguir que los periodistas me dejen en paz…  
-Ah…de nada…- desvió la vista decepcionado- Siento mucho todas las molestias que te he ocasionado… yo… quiero que aceptes esto- sacó un sobre de la cartera interna de su chaqueta y se lo entregó.  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó abriéndolo curioso y sacó un cheque- Dean, ¿Qué es esto?  
-Te ocasioné muchas molestias estos días… así que quería retribuírtelo de alguna forma… además de todo lo que hiciste por mí estás dos semanas… fue muy amable de tu parte permitir que me quedara en tu casa…  
-Dean- el menor se levantó- Yo no—  
-Por favor, acéptalo… ya tengo que irme, debo estar en el aeropuerto en dos horas… Gracias por todo, Cas y perdóname por causarte problemas…- esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él con tristeza- Por favor… cuida de mi Sammy, adiós. 

El rubio le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta, ¿Iba a perderlo de esa forma? ¿Todo acabaría así? No, no quería que eso pasara, deseaba más que nada que se quedara a su lado para siempre. Se movió casi por inercia y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras lloraba. 

-No te vayas… por favor…- suplicó con la voz rota- Perdóname, Dean… fui muy egoísta y ni siquiera pensé en ti… en lo mal que estabas pasándolo también… y en vez de apoyarte como te lo prometí… te hice a un lado… lo siento mucho… por favor no te vayas… quiero que te quedes conmigo…- el menor se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al notar que también lloraba antes de que lo besara- Dean…  
-Cas…- el vocalista afirmó la frente en su hombro derecho- Te amo…- esas palabras provocaron que su corazón latiera con fuerza- Te amo… por eso debo dejarte…  
-No… no, no, no tienes que hacerlo- respondió decidido- Yo también te amo, Dean, quédate conmigo- pidió tomándolo por las mejillas.  
-No puedo… por favor… no insistas.  
-¿Qué ocurrió en la disquera?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos cuando notó el cambio en la expresión del rubio- Dime la verdad, Dean, estoy seguro que algo pasó para que me digas estas cosas.

El menor lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para comprobar sus suposiciones. No iban a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, tuvieron que amenazarlo de alguna forma para que continuara con la banda contra su voluntad y después de conocer a los integrantes de SupernaturalHell junto con el representante en el hospital, no le cabía ninguna duda que era capaces de eso y mucho más. 

-Dean… está bien…- lo miró intentado sonreír- Necesito que me respondas algo, no tienes que decirme lo que pasó pero… ellos hicieron algo para que continuaras con la banda ¿Verdad?  
-Cas…- susurró llorando.  
-Sé honesto conmigo, Dean… si pudieras… ¿Dejarías SupernaturalHell?  
-Sí…- respondió asintiendo y se pasó las manos por el rostro- Si los dejaría…  
-¿Hay algo que yo o alguno de nosotros pueda hacer para ayudarte?- preguntó esperanzado.  
-No… tengo que irme…- el moreno lo sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura- Por favor, Cas… no lo hagas más difícil… déjame ir… tienes que dejarme ir…  
-No lo haré, no voy a dejarte ir, Dean, no volveré a cometer los mismos errores- afirmó con determinación- Eres la persona que amo y no importa cuánto tiempo tome, voy a estar esperándote hasta que puedas regresar a mi lado, es una promesa. 

Esas esmeraldas llorosas se fijaron en él durante varios segundos antes de que unieran sus bocas en un suave y pausado beso que comenzó a subir en intensidad. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento y simplemente se dejaron llevar por todo lo que sentían. Con algo de dificultad llegaron hasta la habitación del moreno, ya que apenas se despegaron de los labios ajenos mientras la ropa quedaba olvidada por el camino. Empujó con suavidad al rubio sobre la cama para luego sacar un sobrecito de lubricante del cajón de su velador, agradeciendo mentalmente que su molesto hermano mayor se lo diera como regalo hace unas semanas y subió a gatas sobre él, repartiendo besos por su cuello antes de bajar lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a la hombría ajena y sin preámbulos se lo introdujo en la boca. Los gemidos que obtuvo como respuesta fueron el más dulce de los afrodisiacos y continuó lamiéndolo con ímpetu mientras abría el sobrecito de lubricante, esparciendo el contenido en sus dedos y llevó uno hacia la entrada ajena, colándolo con lentitud mientras sentía el estremecimiento de su compañero. 

-Caaaasssss Mmm… Mmm… Aaaaaaahhhh Caaaasss Ssssiiiiii Aaaaaahhhh… 

Continúo preparando al menor con sumo cuidado al mismo tiempo que le daba placer con su boca. Esos gemidos y sentí como sus dedos eran apretados por esa estrecha cavidad, lo tenían muy excitado, así que bajó su mano libre para masturbarse con lentitud, ya que no quería acabar antes de tomar ese hermoso cuerpo. 

-Caaaasss… yaaaa… follameeee…- suplicó entre jadeos- Caaasss… Aaaaahhhhh… Aaaaahhhh… 

El moreno no se hizo de rogar con la petición del rubio, así que se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarlo con calma. Soltó un gruñido cuando logró colarse por completo en ese apretado interior e intercambió una larga mirada con el menor, quien se lamió los labios de un modo que le pareció demasiado erótico y gimió. 

-Mmm Deeeaaann…- repartió besos por ese hermoso rostro- Te amo… Mmm…  
-Yo también te amo, Cas… Aaaaahhhh… muévete- pidió jadeando- Quiero que me hagas el amor… Mmm… Por favor Aaahhhhh… 

Castiel lo complació en todo y comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, procurando dar con la próstata del menor hasta que al cabo de unos segundos consiguió dar con su cometido, obteniendo sollozos excitados que lo calentaron aún más y aumentó el ritmo. Ambos tenían muy claro que esa sería la despedida y por eso querían disfrutar hasta el último segundo juntos antes de que tuvieran que separarse por un largo tiempo. El moreno procuró grabar a fuego en su cabeza cada expresión, gemido o sonido que obtenía del hombre que amaba y aprovechó cada oportunidad para besarlo, probando esos labios con lujuria en un intento por guardar para siempre ese dulce sabor. 

-Caaaassss ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Caaaaasss!- ese hermoso cuerpo se contrajo bajo él y arqueó la espalda al mismo tiempo que llegaba al orgasmo gritando su nombre- ¡Caaaassss!  
-Deeaaannn… ¡Aaaahhh! Deeeaannn, Deeeaaaannn- gruñó al sentir ese estrecho interior presionando contra su hombría y bastaron unas profundas embestidas hasta que se corrió dentro de él- ¡Deeeeaaannnn!

Afirmó su frente contra la del vocalista mientras ambos intentaban controlar su agitada respiración sin dejar de observar el rostro ajeno. Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un cariño beso, procurando transmitirle todo lo que sentía con ese intimo toque. 

-Te amo, Dean- susurró sobre sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo- Y eso no va a cambiar, voy a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que puedas estar a mi lado.  
-Cas…- susurró con los ojos llorosos- Lo siento… lo siento mucho…  
-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Dean y nada cambiará eso. 

Observó en silencio como el menor recogía su bóxer junto al pantalón para colocárselos en silencio, ya que el resto de su ropa estaba tirada en el pasillo y las escaleras. Cuando terminó de vestirse con lo que tenía a mano, se acercó a él con tristeza para depositar un suave beso en su frente y el moreno cerró los ojos al sentir esa cálida mano en su mejilla derecha. 

-Solo nos conocemos hace dos semanas pero sé que no encontraré a una persona que pueda amar como a ti- el profesor no pudo contener las lágrimas- Yo también soy egoísta, Cas, quiero que seas mío, aún cuando no puedo estar contigo… yo… no sé cuándo volveré a ser tan libre como el tiempo que he estado contigo pero si eso llega a suceder… sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si alguien tan maravilloso como tú, aún está aquí para recibirme…- el mayor tomó su mano dándole un suave besito y abrió los ojos.  
-Voy a esperarte, Dean y cuando puedas regresar a mi lado, seguiré aquí…- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si alguien tan maravilloso como tú, se queda a mi lado. 

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y compartieron un beso para sellar su promesa antes de que el menor se marchara de la habitación. Escuchó los pasos alejarse mientras sentía las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sin piedad y se levantó para ir a la ventana, en donde a los pocos segundos divisó al rubio que salía cabizbajo y se marchó calle abajo. 

-Dean…- apoyó su mano en el cristal- Te amo… 

Seis meses parecía una eternidad, sería una verdadera tortura estar lejos del hombre que amaba pero no había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo y tendría que soportar la incierta espera hasta que regresara a su lado definitivamente. 

***********************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Cuatro meses después… 

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa mientras escuchaba las noticias de espectáculo, en donde dedicaron varios minutos para hablar sobre el éxito que estaba teniendo SupernaturalHell en el extranjero. En todo ese tiempo, no había recibido ni una sola carta, llamada o mensaje del vocalista pero eso ya lo sabía de antemano y de cierta forma, era mejor de esa manera. 

-Le está yendo muy bien- comentó su hermano como quien no quiere la cosa.   
-Y Sammy nos dio una gran noticia ayer- se giró al escuchar lo que decía el mayor.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Lucy?- preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Se supone que es una sorpresa, Lucy.  
-Es mejor que lo sepa ahora, Balthy, de todas formas se enterará- continuó hablando su amigo- Verás, Cas, desde que Dean se marchó con la banda, ha continuado manteniendo contacto con Sammy y hará una pequeña pausa para poder asistir a su titulación.   
-¿Qué?- se sentó junto al mayor sorprendido con la noticia- ¿Vendrá la siguiente semana?   
-Sí, aunque solo se quedará por el día- confirmó la pareja de su hermano.   
-Cassie… ¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó el rubio con preocupación- Dean estuvo contigo antes de marcharse y… no quiero que esta pequeña visita te lastime…no me malentiendas, me agrada mucho Dean y me alegra que venga, aunque sea por poco tiempo pero no quiero que te lastimes.  
-Balthy- esbozó una sonrisa- Muchas gracias por cuidarme pero voy a estar bien… Sé que Dean aún tiene cosas por solucionar y yo voy a esperarlo, hicimos una promesa y confío plenamente en sus sentimientos, así como él lo hace en los míos.   
-Cassie- su hermano fue a abrazarlo con fuerza- Has crecido tanto, mi niño, te juro que si pudiera hacer algo por ustedes, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.  
-No podemos hacer algo si no sabemos que sucede- intervino Lucifer- Si Dean no quiere contarnos, entonces debemos respetar su decisión y confiar en que pronto lo solucionará.   
-Lo sé, Lucy- el rubio lo abrazó por la cintura- No me gusta ver a mis chicos tristes- suspiró- Me encantaría que volviéramos a repetir lo que hicimos la primera vez que nos conocimos… cantar juntos fue divertido y Dean estaba muy feliz. 

El moreno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esa ocasión que nombraba su hermano, a él también le encantaría regresar a esos días, en donde las cosas no eran tan complicadas como ahora pero aunque la espera doliera, tenía que ser fuerte y aguardar con paciencia, confiando en la promesa que hicieron antes de separarse. 

La semana pasó muy rápido para Castiel hasta que llegó el día en que uno de sus mejores amigos cumplía su gran sueño de titularse como abogado y también en el cual se reencontraría con el hombre que ama. Se arregló la corbata por quinta vez en unos minutos y la risa de su hermano lo hizo voltear. 

-Tranquilo, Cassie, estás perfecto- dijo el mayor palmeándole el hombro.   
-¿A qué hora llegará Lucy a buscarnos?- preguntó con ansiedad.   
-En cinco minutos estará aquí, tuvo unos problemitas en el trabajo pero estaremos a tiempo para el inicio de la ceremonia, así que relájate un poco- pidió con diversión- ¿Sabes a lo que me recuerda esto, Cassie? Cuando fue tu titulación, estabas mucho más nervioso que ahora y me obligaste a llegar media hora antes- comentó con una sonrisa- Por suerte mi Lucy pudo calmarte, no sé qué te habrá dicho pero funcionó.   
-Oh, pensé que te lo había contado- esbozó una sonrisa-Me platicó sobre su divertida celebración cuando cumplieron cinco años juntos.   
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó algo sonrojado- Ese idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurre avergonzarme con mi adorado hermanito menor? Espero que no te creyeras ninguna de sus mentiras- replicó en un puchero- Soy un buen chico, Cassie.   
-Eso no es cierto, Balthy pero te quiero así- el mayor le guiñó un ojo- Gracias, me siento mejor ahora.   
-De lo único que debes preocuparte ahora es disfrutar la ceremonia y la posterior celebración que tendremos, preparamos algo especial con mi Lucy- el menor negó divertido.   
-Sus sorpresitas son bastante peligrosas o extremadamente pervertidas, no quiero ni imaginar que harán.   
-Solo es algo inocente, Cassie- susurró fingiendo tristeza- Además, Gabe ya nos amenazó y nos prohibió todo lo divertido- se quejó haciendo morritos- Lucy quería traer unos vedetos a la celebración.   
-Nunca van a cambiar- se rio- Definitivamente ustedes son la pareja perfecta.   
-¿Verdad que sí?- el ruido de unas bocinas llamó su atención- Mi salvajito ya llegó, vamos, Cassie. 

El moreno se aseguró de llevar todo lo necesario y tomó la bolsa que dejó sobre la mesita de centro, le había comprado a su amigo uno de los libros que tanto quería y estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría mucho. Subió a los asientos traseros saludando al mayor mientras que su hermano iba de copiloto. 

-Muy bien, princesas, nos vamos, Gabe nos espera allá con Dean- les avisó conduciendo calle abajo.   
-¿Ya llegó?- interrogó intentando disimular su ansiedad.   
-Sí, llegó hace dos horas al departamento de Sammy y un pajarito adicto a los dulces me contó que una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue preguntar por cierto chico de ojitos azules.

Castiel esbozó una tímida sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. Si era honesto, tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo y el primer mes había sido difícil para él pero contaba con el valioso apoyo de su familia. Cuando su amigo encontró un lugar para aparcar en el estacionamiento de la universidad, se dirigieron hacia el gran auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y se detuvo en el pasillo cuando distinguió esa nostálgica silueta. Gabriel fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran. En ese preciso instante, el rubio se dio la vuelta y contuvo la respiración ante tal maravillosa aparición frente a sus ojos, ¿Siempre había así de atractivo? Los labios del vocalista se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se dirigiera hacia ellos a paso rápido. 

-¡Dean!- lo saludó con entusiasmo Balthazar al igual que Lucifer, ya que solo fue él quien vio al cantante antes de que se marchara del país- ¿Cómo has estado, ingrato? Ni siquiera una llamada- replicó su hermano fingiendo enfado- Claro, como no somos superestrellas simplemente te olvidas de nosotros.   
-Lo siento- respondió el menor sonriendo- He estado muy ocupado, Balthy, te prometo que te llamaré seguido.   
-Más te vale o ya no te querré- dijo infantilmente.   
-¿No piensas saludar, Cas?- preguntó la pareja de su hermano con una sonrisa- Han pasado cuatro meses. 

Se acercó con cierta timidez hasta quedar frente al rubio, sintiéndose aún más aturdido por su inquietante belleza y sintiéndose encantado por ese familiar aroma que llegaba a su nariz. No estaba muy seguro sobre que decir pero no hizo falta, debido a que el rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo que correspondió de la misma forma y permanecieron así por varios segundos. 

-Te extrañé mucho, Cas- susurró esa profunda voz a su oído.   
-Yo también, Dean, me alegra mucho que estés aquí- dijo con sinceridad y se apartó un poco, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Parece que ya han descubierto tu identidad secreta- señaló discretamente a un grupo de chicas que murmuraba algo mientras los miraban.   
-Lo siento… olvidé controlarme…- se disculpó frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo.  
-Da igual, estoy demasiado feliz por verte- el rubio se sonrojó un poco- ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a tiempo? Se supone que la gira sería por toda Europa.   
-Convencí a ese idiota que tengo por representante- susurró bajito- De hecho, se supone que una vez que termináramos la gira, daríamos un concierto en Vancouver antes de regresar pero vamos a hacerlo a la inversa.   
-¿Eh?- preguntó sin entender.   
-Este fin de semana daremos el concierto en Vancouver antes de reanudar la gira por Europa, aunque Benny me ayudó bastante para conseguirlo.  
-¿Quién es Benny?- interrogó con una pequeña punzada de celos.   
-Un amigo- respondió sonriendo- Un muy buen amigo, es el vocalista de “Fangs blood”, nos conocimos cuando yo comencé con la banda y somos bastante cercanos, a ambos grupos nos va muy bien y daremos este concierto en conjunto- explicó sin dejar de mirarlo- Gracias a eso pude llegar a tiempo para la titulación de Sammy, jamás me lo perdonaría si no pudiera estar con mi enano en este día tan importante- el profesor sonrió- Luego te lo presentaré, tuvo que hacer una llamada a la disquera pero debe estar por regresar.   
-Sí, Dean.   
-Ya, ya, no acapares al rubito- intervino su hermano divertido- ¿Cómo has estado, Dean? ¿Cómo ha sido la gira? ¿Me extrañaste mucho? 

El moreno escuchó en silencio todo lo que decía el vocalista y unos minutos después se le unió el amigo que mencionó, Benny Laffite, ahora que lo veía de cerca fue capaz de reconocerlo, ya que a uno de los conciertos que asistió, su banda estuvo presente antes de que SupernaturalHell saliera al escenario. 

-Así que tú eres el famoso profesorcito que Dean quiere pervertir- canturreó divertido.   
-¡Benny!- el rubio le cubrió la boca- No digas esas cosas, idiota…   
-Además, aunque no lo parezca, mi Cassie es un pervertido encubierto, es Dean quien debe tener cuidado- acotó su hermano.   
-¡Cállate, Balthy!- ordenó avergonzado ante el inevitable recuerdo de su despedida hace cuatro meses.   
-Ya tenemos que entrar y después de la ceremonia intercambiaríamos historias guarras- festejó Lucifer- Nosotros tenemos varias que les encantará, ¿Verdad, perra?  
-Claro que sí, Lucy- canturreó el idiota que tenía por hermano mayor.

Los cinco fueron a tomar sus lugares dentro del auditorio, ubicándose en la cuarta fila cerca del escenario principal. Esbozó una sonrisita cuando se percató que el rubio sacó una cámara de su chaqueta. Durante la ceremonia, no pudo evitar reírse bajito cuando el vocalista comenzó a tomar un montón de fotografías de su hermano. 

-Cas- susurró su compañero de asiento- ¿Puedo tomar las fotografías por mí?- pidió quitándose arreglándose la chaqueta.   
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras tomaba la cámara.  
-Se permite que un miembro de la familia le entregue el título a los graduados y Sammy quiso que yo lo hiciera- respondió emocionado- Dijo que se sentía muy orgulloso de mí y ya no le interesaba si todos sabían que es mi hermanito.   
-Entiendo- esbozó una sonrisa- Me alegra que las cosas sigan bien entre ustedes, Dean- le palmeó el hombro con suavidad- Prepárate para ser el centro de atención, tendrás que huir de tus fans locas- murmuró divertido.   
-Bueno, tengo a mi fan número uno aquí- le guiñó un ojo- Y tú eres el único que me interesa atraer su atención- el profesor se sonrojo por lo inesperado de sus palabras- Toma muchas fotografías por mí, mi querido fan. 

Observó como el rubio se marchaba por el pequeño pasillo para quedar a un lado del escenario hasta que llamaron a Sam y el cantante subió al escenario, haciéndole entrega de su título mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones de los presentes. El pequeño Winchester lucía bastante feliz con la presencia de su hermano y seguramente le daba lo mismo que todos supieran que era pariente directo del gran vocalista de SupernaturalHell, ya que solo disfrutaba de tenerlo a su lado.   
Antes de bajar del escenario, se percató que el rubio le susurraba algo al castaño al oído y éste asintió con una sonrisa para luego regresar a su lugar. El profesor esperó que su amigo volviera a sentarse y le entregó la cámara. 

-Gracias, Cas- le guiñó un ojo.   
-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó en un susurro.  
-Solo le decía a Sammy que los esperaré en el auto- respondió bajito- Ya sé lo que piensas pero es lo mejor, éste es el momento de mi enano, no quiero arruinarlo con una oleada de fans frenéticas y luego iremos a celebrar a la casa de la parejita pervertida.  
-Eres un hermano genial, Dean- dijo con admiración- ¿Te acompaño? Así no te aburrirás esperando, Sam se despedirá de sus amigos y puede que tarde un poco.  
-Eso me encantaría, no puedo imaginar una mejor compañía que la tuya. 

Esperaron hasta que hicieran entrega de los diversos premios, en donde el castaño recibió uno por su excelente rendimiento académico y otro otorgado por los demás alumnos al mejor compañero. Le hacía gracia ver como el rubio aplaudía muy fuerte cada vez que nombraban al menor, quien lucía algo avergonzado al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros. Cuando llegaron al final de la ceremonia, el vocalista se escabulló fuera del auditorio hacia el estacionamiento y Castiel se apresuró en seguirlo, alcanzándolo en el auto de Gabriel y ambos se quedaron en los asientos traseros. 

-Lo conseguimos, Cas- dijo guiñándole un ojo.   
-¿Cómo has estado, Dean?- preguntó con seriedad y el menor bajó la vista unos segundos.   
-La verdad es que más o menos… ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?- pidió juntando las manos.   
-Claro- se acomodó para quedar hacia el menor.   
-La gira va bien pero… no fui del todo honesto con ustedes… no solo cambiamos la agenda gracias a la intervención de Benny también fue porque al término del último concierto… volví a descompensarme.  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?- lo miró muy preocupado y el rubio afirmó la cabeza en su hombro.   
-Sí… el doctor dijo que debía descansar unos días… por eso cambiaron el itinerario de la gira… lo que dije ese día es la verdad… si pudiera dejar SupernaturalHell, lo haría sin dudar… las discusiones con los chicos son peor que de costumbre y con todo el trabajo… fue demasiado estrés para mí… sumado que estoy haciendo algo que me desagrada mucho…   
-Dean…- tomó las manos del menor con suavidad- Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti… detesto verte tan triste…- le rodeó la cintura al cantante con una mano y la otra la llevó hasta su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello- Realmente amo tu voz, Dean pero odio que hagas algo que no te hace feliz, esos idiotas no tienen idea del maravilloso chico que está a su lado y cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde.   
-Cas…

Sabía que el menor tenía sus motivos para continuar con la banda y lo que sea que usaron para amenazarlo con tal de que no renunciara, debía ser algo muy importante. Por eso sabía que no podía ayudarlo y debía esperar pacientemente pero no quería verlo no triste, no cuando él estaba a su lado. Fue por esos pensamientos, que comenzó a entonar la primera canción que el rubio escribió en su casa. Su voz jamás sería ni una parte de melodiosa como la de su sirena pero cuando el menor lo acompañó en el coro, se sintió feliz y terminaron juntos la canción. 

-Gracias, Cas, siempre sabes cómo animarme- dijo el rubio moviéndose un poco para mirarlo y se inclinó a darle un cariño beso  
-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seas feliz, Dean- el aludido le dedicó una radiante sonrisa- Me encanta esa carita- ambos se miraron fijamente- No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, Dean. 

Las palabras comenzaron a sobrar y subió a las piernas del menor mientras lo besaba con pasión, deleitándose con esos labios que lo cautivaban mientras colaba las manos bajo la camisa ajena. A pesar de que pasaron cuatro meses desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, sus cuerpos se reconocieron rápidamente, entrando en calor con cada roce pero cuando iban a dejarse llevar, unos golpes a la ventana los sobresaltaron antes de que Gabriel entrara al asiento del conductor con una sonrisa. 

-A ver, tortolitos, sepárense y las manos sobre la ropa- ordenó sin seriedad-Mi cachorrito vendrá pronto y nos iremos a celebrar- los miró a través del espejo retrovisor- Sepárense, los únicos que follaremos en este auto seremos Sammy y yo.  
-Idiota- dijo el moreno riéndose para regresar a su lugar.   
-Es bueno ver que una corta sesión con nuestro pequeño Cas, te anima bastante, Dean- el mencionado sonrió- Realmente nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí, Dean, aunque sea por hoy.  
-A mí también me gusta estar aquí, Gabe, los extrañaba mucho- respondió el vocalista.   
-Aunque a mí más- agregó el moreno guiñándole un ojo.   
-Compórtate, Cas, se te están pegando las malas costumbres de Balthy. 

El profesor esbozó una sonrisa y mantuvo abrazado al menor por la cintura, quien afirmó la cabeza en su hombro mientras dormitaba un poco antes de que llegara Sam. En un par de horas tendría que marcharse hacia Vancouver pero Castiel se encargaría que el tiempo que le quedaba en la ciudad, fuera satisfactorio para Dean y consiguiera distraerse de las presiones que la banda ejercía en él. 

*********************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	10. Chapter 10

El rubio abrazó a su hermano con fuerza para volver a felicitarlo por su reciente titulación, no podía caber de su orgullo al estar presente en uno de los momentos más importantes de la vida del castaño. Después de la ceremonia, fueron a la casa de la parejita para celebrar el resto del día, aunque él tendría que marcharse a las seis para llegar a tiempo a Vancouver y no enfrascarse en otra discusión con su representante, ya que aún cuando el concierto sería la próxima semana, tenía varias entrevistas que dar, sesiones de fotografías y grabar el nuevo videoclip de la banda, aprovechando las locaciones que entregaba la ciudad. 

-Me estás apretando, Dean- dijo su hermano riéndose- Dean.  
-Estoy tan feliz por ti, enano- le revolvió el cabello- Mi pequeño nerd.  
-¡Dean!- ambos hermanos comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas sobre uno de los sillones que consiguió ganar el castaño por su altura- Compórtate, Dean- pidió divertido- Ya no eres un niño.  
-No es justo, gigantón- se quejó haciendo morritos- ¿Por qué demonios eres más fuerte que yo si soy el mayor?- el aludido se rio- Ten cuidado con tu yeti, Gabe o tú serás el siguiente. 

La fiesta se animó rápidamente y el rubio se olvidó de todos sus problemas para divertirse con sus amigos. Al cabo de unos minutos se les unió Crowley, quien había estado algo liado con su trabajo y no pudo asistir a la ceremonia formal. 

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, alce- el aludido gruñó.  
-No me digas así, no soy un alce- replicó cruzándose de brazos y su pareja lo abrazó.  
-Claro que no, eres mi lindo cachorrito sexy- El recién llegado lo saludó animadamente.  
-Es bueno tenerte por aquí, ardillita- el vocalista se rio- Aunque seguramente el más feliz de todos es tu musa, míralo, apenas puede contener la sonrisa en su rostro al tener a su linda sirena al lado.  
-¡No me molestes!- el profesor se sonrojó un poco- Eres un idiota.  
-Quítale el enojo con un besito, Dean, o mejor aún, juguemos al karaoke, a Cas le gusta. 

Se giró hacia el moreno, quien estaba regañando a su amigo por molestarlo de esa forma mientras los demás se reían. Había extrañado demasiado estar con todos ellos, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se divertía tanto? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se rio de esa forma? Los últimos meses habían sido muy complicados y ahora, en un par de horas toda su alegría perdida regresó. Deseaba más que nada poder quedarse con ellos pero eso no era posible, después de que aceptó ir a la gira, su representante se aseguró haciendo que firmara un contrato por tres años para continuar con la banda y las consecuencias legales por romperlo, no solo lo afectaría a él, también a las personas que quería. 

-¿Dean?- sintió una mano en su hombro que lo trajo a la realidad y se percató que estaba llorando, limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente.  
-Lo siento…- intentó sonreír pero solo fue un amago- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Sammy, yo—

Se quedó en silencio cuando su hermano lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole a entender que sabía muy bien la verdadera razón tras su llanto. Ocultó su rostro contra el pecho del menor e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarse, consiguiéndolo después de varios minutos y agradeció que nadie hiciera un comentario al respecto. Se disculpó con una fingida sonrisa para ir al baño, mojándose la cara antes de mirarse al espejo, descubriendo la silueta del mayor tras él. 

-Lucifer- se dio la vuelta.  
-Ten- le pasó una toalla y la usó para secarse.  
-Gracias… siento esto… se supone que estamos celebrando y yo lo arruiné…  
-Voy a ser honesto contigo- habló su amigo cruzándose de brazos y se afirmó contra la pared, cerrando la puerta- No soy uno de tus fans y a decir verdad, la música de SupernaturalHell no me agrada en lo más mínimo, ¿Sabes lo que pensaba antes de conocerte?- el rubio negó despacio- Que solo eras el vocalista de otra banda superficial y plástica que se hace famosa por una moda y no por música de calidad.  
-Y no te equivocas…- respondió bajando la vista- Es lo que somos… a la disquera solo le importa vender… al igual que a los chicos…  
-Cuando Cas te llevó a nuestra casa pensé, “la diva bajó de su nube con el común de los mortales” pero cuando cantaste con nosotros, en ese momento comprendí que el verdadero Dean Winchester era muy diferente a la imagen de diva que te ha dado la disquera y esa canción que escribiste para Cas, fue realmente preciosa- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Tienes mucho talento, Dean, es una lástima que esos idiotas no sepan apreciarlo, ahora- el mayor se acercó a él- ¿Vas a permitir que esos sujetos continúen intimidándote y manejándote como su títere o vas a trazar tu propio camino, haciendo lo que realmente amas?  
-No es tan sencillo…- afirmó pasándose una mano por el rostro- Si pudiera… no dudaría un segundo en dejar la banda…  
-Lo sé, supuse que de alguna forma te tenían amenazado- el rubio lo observó fijamente- Al comienzo pensé que usaron a Cas pero luego lo descarté, aún si el plan original era destruir su imagen después de que salió esa fotografía de ustedes, bastaría con que contaras tu versión de la historia y problema resuelto, así que mi segunda opción es que están usando a Sam ¿Verdad?-el menor se cruzó de brazos mordiéndose el labio inferior- Así que eso es, te tienen amenazado con tu hermano para que no dejes la banda, ese sujeto, tu representante, no es idiota para dejar ir tan fácilmente a su gallina de los huevos de oro ¿Verdad?  
-Lucifer…  
-Dime la verdad o tendré que compartir mis teorías con los demás- la sola idea de que supieran su secreto lo atemorizó- Quiero ayudarte, Dean, realmente me agradas y te considero un amigo, por eso, aunque deba obligarte me dirás la verdad porque no voy a permitir que te usen de esa manera- el menor negó despacio.  
-¿Y qué puedes hacer tú…? Por favor, déjalo así… ya no importa…- intentó sonreír- De todas formas estoy haciendo lo que me gusta…  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué estás tan triste hasta punto de comenzar a llorar de la nada? Tú no quieres seguir con la banda, quieres estar aquí, con nosotros, puedo apostar lo que sea a que en estás pocas horas, has sido mucho más feliz que los cuatro meses que llevas en Europa- una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó-Dime la verdad, Dean, quiero ayudarte. 

La sinceridad que percibió en la voz del mayor lo convenció de hablar, además de que necesitaba demasiado desahogarse de alguna forma e intentar sacar un poco de toda la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. 

++++++++++

El moreno miró hacia el pasillo con preocupación, hacia varios minutos que el rubio se marchó por el pasillo, seguido por Lucifer y ninguno de los dos regresaba. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a buscarlos pero su hermano lo tomó de la mano sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

-Tranquilo, estará bien- aseguró- Mi chico se encargará de esto.  
-Balthy…- suspiró bajito- Sí…  
-No me gusta esto- habló el castaño serio- No me gusta ver a mi hermano así… y no entiendo por qué continua con la banda… ¿Qué le hicieron para convencerlo de seguir?  
-De alguna forma se solucionará, Sammy- aseguró su pareja abrazándolo- Y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarlo. 

Castiel se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando el parcito regresó con ellos pero notó que esos orbes esmeraldas estaban algo rojo, señal de que había estado llorando y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, consiguiendo que el menor le dedicara una pequeña sonrisa. La fiesta continuó sin ningún inconveniente y después de almorzar, su hermano propuso que animaran aún más las cosas con un par de canciones. Llevaron la comida y las cervezas hasta la habitación que acondicionaron para sus ensayos y la banda de Balthazar comenzó a tocar una de sus últimas canciones. 

-Ahora- habló el rubio mayor con entusiasmo- No vamos a desaprovechar la excelente oportunidad para que nuestro vampirito favorito nos cante algo- el aludido sonrió- Es una vieja tradición de cinco meses que las superestrellas canten para nosotros ¿Verdad, Dean?- el vocalista se rio.  
-Así es, o de lo contrario tendrás una fea penitencia, Benny.  
-Vale, vale, supongo que no tengo más opción- se levantó sonriendo- fue hasta los miembros de “Angels From Hell” y les susurró algo al oído.

El moreno miraba con curiosidad como estaba organizándose mientras su invitado de honor les daba unas discretas instrucciones antes de que Gabriel le entregara su guitarra para luego sentarse junto a su pareja, manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura y Benny tomó su lugar. 

-Este tema no ha sido presentado antes, así que ustedes serán los primeros en oírlo- tocó los primeros acordes- ¿Vienes, Dean? No voy a tomar el crédito de tu canción.  
-Benny…- se colocó un poco nervioso- Prometiste que lo mantendrías en secreto.  
-Prometí que no se lo diría al idiota que tienes por representante, ahora no te comportes como una diva y complace a tu público- continuó hablando con diversión- Este tema se llama “Let's do it!” y sé de buena fuente que su sexy creador la escribió pensando en ustedes. 

Dean no tuvo más opción que subir al escenario para tomar el lugar que antes ocupó Balthazar y éste se sentó junto a él, guiñándole un ojo, en ese momento comprendió que sus amigos estaban igual de preocupados por el rubio que él y por eso querían animarlo de la mejor forma que conocían. El moreno escuchó atentamente la nueva canción de su ídolo favorito, esbozando una sonrisa ante lo melodiosa y vibrante que era su letra, además de que su amado vocalista se estaba dejando llevar por su mayor pasión. La parejita se levantó para bailar y su hermano mayor lo tomó por la mano para acompañarlos. 

-Vamos, Cassie, mueve esas caderas. 

Cuando la canción terminó, fue en dirección al rubio para darle un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera. Le gustaba mucho ver al menor feliz y divirtiéndose, si de él dependiera, no lo dejaría ir de su lado nunca más pero eso no era posible. En un momento de la celebración, se percató que Dean se marchaba por el pasillo, así que decidió seguirlo y lo alcanzó en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Escabulléndote de la fiesta?- preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-Tal vez o simplemente quería algo de tiempo a solas contigo- respondió acercándose para tomarlo por la cintura- Dentro de dos horas debo marcharme… no volveremos a vernos hasta dentro de dos meses…- el profesor bajó la vista unos segundos- Lo siento… soy un egoísta… mereces a alguien que te ame y pueda estar contigo sin limitaciones… lo sé pero no puedo dejarte ir…  
-Y yo no quiero que lo hagas- respondió tomándolo por las mejillas- Ya te lo dije, te amo y te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario y antes de que repliques algo, es mi decisión y al igual que tú, yo también soy egoísta, no te dejaré ir, sin importar lo que suceda- el menor lo observó con una sonrisa- Soy tan egoísta, que te acapararé ahora en vez de compartirte con los demás. 

Las palabras comenzaron a sobrar y rápidamente juntaron sus labios en un hambriento beso que se volvía más lujurioso a cada segundo. Se apresuró en abrirle la camisa al menor, dedicándose a lamer esa sensible piel y obteniendo varios jadeos como respuesta. Quería hacer algo más pero fue colocado contra la pared antes de que el rubio se arrodillara frente a él con una amplia sonrisa, desabrochándole el pantalón y se lo bajó junto con la ropa interior para luego masajear su virilidad e introducírsela a su boca de una sola vez. 

-¡Deeeaaannnn Aaaahhhh!- colocó una mano sobre la cabeza ajena, enredando los dedos en su cabello- Deeaaaann Aaaahhhhh… Siiiiiii… Maaaassss Aaaaahhhhh… Me encantaaaaa tu bocaaaaa… Maaaassss… por favooorrr… Deeeeeaaaa Aaaaaahhhhh… 

Se vio en la obligación de morderse el labio inferior para no gritar por todo el placer que esa apetitosa boca le entregaba y al cabo de unos minutos tuvo que apartarlo o acabaría antes de empezar. La imagen de ese rostro jadeando, las pupilas dilatadas y el fino hilo de saliva que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios le daban un aspecto lujurioso que estuvo a punto de provocar que se corriera. Rápidamente se arrodilló para besarlo mientras lo dejaba desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo y aprovechaba de quitarse su propio pantalón junto a la ropa interior. Tomó el sobrecito de lubricante que le entregó el menor y se afirmó al borde de la tina, dejando su trasero totalmente expuesto. 

-Apresúrate, Cas…- suplicó jadeando.  
-Dean- se lamió los labios antes de esparcir el lubricante y pegarse tras su cuerpo- Te amo- repartió besitos por esa amplia espalda mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor, trazando círculos pero sin hacer algo más.  
-Cas… Mmm…- el vocalista giró un poco la cabeza para observarlo- Follame de una vez- pidió notablemente excitado- Caaasss… Mmm… 

Hubiera continuado provocando al rubio, por el simple placer de deleitarse con sus jadeos y expresiones pero estaba igual o más necesitado por un alivio que su compañero, así que se apresuró en prepararlo y cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente dilatado para recibirlo, se posicionó tras él y comenzó a penetrarlo con calma, gruñendo ante lo estrecho que se encontraba. 

-Deeeaaannn… Mmm… sigues igual de apretado…- susurró a su oído.  
-Caaasss… Aaaaahhh… ¿Y qué…Aaaaahhhh…esperabas?- preguntó entre gemidos- La última vez que… Aaaaahhh… tuve sexo… fue con un sexy profesor… de ojitos azules… Aaaaahhhh sssiiiii- su espalda se arqueó cuando lo sintió dentro por completo- Caaasss… muévete… Aaaahhh… por favor…  
-Sí, Dean- bajó una mano rodearla cintura y la otra la llevó hasta la hombría del rubio- Te daré… todo lo que quieras… Aaaaahhhh… 

Se apresuró en complacerlo por completo, embistiéndolo con fuerza hasta que consiguió dar con la próstata del vocalista, quien arqueó la espalda y se mordió el antebrazo derecho para evitar gritar de placer mientras movía su trasero, acompasándolo al ritmo de la penetración. Castiel se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello, podía sentir su liberación muy cerca y le hubiera encantado escuchar esa hermosa voz pero se arriesgarían a que los demás los descubrieran, aunque a estas alturas, ya debían imaginar la razón de su tardanza. Sintió los estremecimientos del cuerpo ajeno hasta que su acompañante fue el primer en llegar al orgasmo, manchando la mano con la cual lo masturbaba y gruñó al sentir ese estrecho interior aprisionando su hombría. Con un par de fuertes y profundas embestidas siguió a su compañero, corriéndose dentro de él mientras permanecía pegado tras su espalda, jadeando descontroladamente. Ambos permanecieron de esa forma durante varios segundos o minutos, no podría afirmarlo con certeza y le ayudó al menor a incorporarse, compartiendo un cariñoso beso. 

-Te amo, Dean- susurró sobre los labios opuestos.  
-Yo también…- dijo jadeando y lo abrazó con fuerza- Te extrañaba demasiado, Cas, no tienes idea de cuánto… 

Cuando la excitación del momento disminuyó, cayó en cuenta que hacia algo de frio en el baño pero le dio lo mismo, ya que solo le interesaba disfrutar de esa calidez que pronto se marcharía y no sabía con certeza el tiempo que pasaría antes de que lo tuviera entre sus brazos de nuevo. Después de largos minutos, se vistieron en silencio y se arreglaron un poco antes de regresar a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás. Castiel agradeció silenciosamente, que ninguno hiciera un comentario por su larga ausencia. 

-Tú teléfono no ha sonado por un buen rato, Dean- dijo el castaño entregándoselo.  
-Gracias, Sammy- observó el número con cierta molestia- Lo siento, tengo que hacer una llamada. 

El rubio salió a llamar al pasillo y se quedó varios segundos observando la puerta, podía apostar lo que fuera que ese detestable sujeto que tenía por representante era quien lo llamaba con insistencia. Algo frío contra su mejilla hizo que se estremeciera y tomó la cerveza que su hermano le entregaba.

-Gracias, Balthy- dijo tomándola.  
-¿Estás bien, Cassie?- preguntó el mayor sentándose a su lado.  
-Sí… no te preocupes- sonrió un poco.  
-Mi Cassie- lo abrazó por la cintura- Lo siento… eres lo más importante que tengo y te adoro pero no puedo aliviar tu tristeza…

El moreno lo observó durante varios segundos y le revolvió el cabello con cariño. Realmente se sentía muy afortunado por los geniales amigos que tenía y especialmente por el increíble hermano mayor que es Balthazar, siempre lo cuidaba, lo protegía y lo consentía, aún cuando ya no era un niño. 

-No te coloques triste o me sentiré mal- pidió sonriendo- Estaré bien porque los tengo a ustedes y por sobre todo a ti.  
-Cassie.  
-Así que cambia la carita, se supone que estamos celebrando la titulación de Sam y tú eres el alma de la fiesta- su hermano se rio.  
-Se supone que soy yo quien debe animarte a ti, ¿En qué momento creciste tanto?- lo abrazó con fuerza- Quiero a mi pequeño de regreso.  
-Compórtate, Balthy- su pareja lo tomó de la mano para atraerlo a su lado- Cas ya es todo un hombre gracias a ti, así que trátalo como tal y no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de ti el resto de nuestras vidas- aseguró antes de besarlo.  
-Eso suena perfecto, Lucy.  
-Ya, pervertidos- los separó Gabriel- Estamos celebrando a mi cachorrito y no dejaré que montón una orgía de nuevo, Benny se llevará una muy mala impresión de ustedes- el aludido se rio.  
-Yo diría todo lo contrario y una orgía suena bien.  
-¡Bien dicho!- lo apoyó Balthazar- Vamos a pasarlo muy bien, te lo aseguro.  
-Chicos, basta- pidió Sam algo avergonzado- Prometieron que se portarían bien. 

El moreno se rio con las palabras de sus amigos pero se quedó en silencio cuando Dean entró serio y les informó que tendría que marcharse antes de lo previsto porque lo necesitaban para atender otros asuntos. El rubio se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de todos ellos y Castiel lo mantuvo sujeto por la cintura. 

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que regrese contigo?- preguntó Benny con serenidad.  
-Está bien, amigo, no te preocupes, aprovecha tus días de descanso antes del gran concierto- le guiñó un ojo- Cuídate mucho, Sammy- esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él- Nos vemos, Cas…  
-¿Puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto?- pidió con tristeza y cerró los ojos cuando acariciaron su mejilla.  
-No, prefiero marcharme solo… las despedidas no son lo mío…- un suave beso fue depositado en sus labios antes de que susurrara a su oído- Te amo… nunca lo olvides.  
-Yo también te amo…- respondió abrazándolo con fuerza antes de que se separaran.  
-Nos vemos, chicos… gracias por todo y cuídense mucho.  
-Tú también, rubito- dijo Balthazar- Esperamos que regreses pronto y vamos a cantar juntos de nuevo.  
-Eso me encantaría.

Castiel lo acompañó hasta la reja de la entrada y observó en silencio como el hombre que amaba subía a un taxi para marcharse a buscar sus cosas al departamento de su hermano antes de partir. Se despidió de él con la mano antes de que el auto se alejara calle abajo y una solitaria lágrima surcó su mejilla derecha pero la limpió con rapidez. Iba a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que Dean pudiera quedarse a su lado pero daría lo que fuera porque eso ocurriera pronto. 

***********************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel terminó con sus clases del día y fue directo a la sala de profesores para recoger sus cosas. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que el rubio se marchó a Vancouver y sería un mentiroso si no admitiera que lo extrañaba demasiado. Estaba seguro que esos dos meses que faltaban antes de que regresara, serían extremadamente largos y solitarios. Se despidió de sus colegas que se encontraban en la habitación y se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento pero un tumulto de personas reunidas en la entrada llamó su atención, simplemente decidió pasar de ellos pero una familiar voz llamó su atención. 

-¡Cas!

Se giró curioso hacia la multitud de personas y vio como Benny salía con algo de dificultad de entre ellos, disculpándose con sus fans antes de ir rápidamente a su lado para tomarlo por el brazo, yendo en dirección al estacionamiento. En cuanto subieron a su auto, se apresuró en alejarse de la universidad, ya que esas multitudes le traían malos recuerdos. 

-Me alegra haberte encontrado- dijo el mayor suspirando- Intenté venir de incognito- le enseñó las gafas negras junto a la capucha de la chaqueta que usaba- Pero no conseguí pasar inadvertido, una chica me reconoció y después se formó ese grupo, pensé que ya no te encontraría- lo miró fijamente- Siento haber llamado tanto la atención pero necesito hablar contigo.  
-Está bien, después de lo ocurrido en la titulación de Sam, creo que se ha confirmado que hay algo entre Dean y yo pero no tengo porque hablar sobre ello- afirmó deteniéndose en una señal en rojo- Como sea, ¿Sucedió algo? El concierto es dentro de dos días, deberías estar preparándote con la banda- señaló con curiosidad hasta que una idea horrible cruzó por su cabeza- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Dean?  
-No, tranquilo, él se encuentra bien, bueno, bastante ocupado con la publicidad, entrevistas y todo lo que conlleva esto pero nada le ha sucedido- el profesor respiró aliviado y condujo en cuanto el semáforo lo indicó- Lo que tenemos que hablar también te involucra y a los demás, por eso le pedí a Sam si podemos reunirnos en su departamento, ¿Puedes conducir hasta allá?  
-Claro, llegaremos en cinco minutos- avisó- ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?  
-Ya lo sabrás y sinceramente, espero que puedan ayudarme con esto- pidió cruzándose de brazos- Solo puedo decirte que es un tema bastante delicado. 

El profesor condujo deprisa hasta llegar al departamento de su amigo, en donde encontró a las dos parejitas que los esperaba y se sentó junto a su hermano. Por varios segundos se instaló un expectante silencio que solo contribuía a colocarlo más nervioso hasta que el cantante habló. 

-Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que Dean no tiene idea que estoy aquí y mucho menos me ha autorizado para contarles la situación actual pero quizás aún podemos hacer algo y Lucifer tiene razón, solo un idiota se daría por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo- el moreno se giró hacia su amigo, quien asintió despacio.  
-¿Nos puedes explicar que sucede?- preguntó Sam serio- ¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermano? ¿Por qué has venido personalmente a hablar con nosotros?  
-Comenzaré por el inicio- hizo una pausa- El día que Dean fue a renunciar a la disquera, me encontré con él y se quedó esa noche conmigo, ya que se sentía muy mal.  
-¿Qué le hizo ese sujeto?- Castiel frunció el ceño antes de continuar- Está muy claro que algo le dijeron para que no renunciara, ¿Qué demonios pasó?  
-Ese bastardo… Zacarías no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente por la sencilla razón de que perdería su mayor fuente de ingresos, es por esto que cuando Dean fue a renunciar, lo amenazó con destruir tu imagen Cas- éste abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa- Iba a dejarte muy mal frente a los fans de la banda para que tomaran represalias contigo.  
-¿Es mi culpa que siga con ellos?- la angustia se apoderó de su pecho.  
-Claro que no, ese tipo de cosas se puede manejar y bastaría con que Dean diera una entrevista para aclarar las cosas y limpiar tu imagen, al final sería Zacarías quien quedaría muy mal pero ese sujeto no es idiota y utilizó su segundo as bajo la manga, a ti Sam- éste lo miró desconcertado- Ese bastardo es conocido del rector de tu universidad y amenazó a Dean con truncar tu carrera, evitar que pudieras obtener tu título y cumplir tu sueño de ser abogado.

El moreno no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Cómo alguien podía caer tan bajo para hacer uso de esas sucias artimañas? No solo amenazó al rubio con dañar su imagen, sino que también con frustrar los deseos de su hermano menor. Una intensa rabia se apoderó de él y de haber podido, no dudaría ni un segundo en romperle la cara a golpes a ese infeliz que tenía por representante la banda. 

-¡No puede hacer eso!- gritó el castaño igual de enfadado- ¡No pueden aprovecharse de él así!  
-Lamento decírtelo, Sam pero he visto practicas aún peores en este mundillo- admitió con seriedad.  
-¿Tú lo sabías, Lucy?- preguntó Balthazar sorprendido- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?  
-Me enteré hace unos días, cuando Dean vino a la titulación de Sammy y después de pensarlo estos días, llamé a Benny para hacer algo- explicó con serenidad- Ese sujeto se está aprovechando descaradamente de Dean.  
-Espera un poco- intervino Gabriel- Si es por Sammy, él ya se tituló, no puede hacer algo ahora así que debe haber otra cosa ¿Verdad? ¿Encontró otra forma de mantener amenazado a Dean?  
-Así es- confirmó sus sospechas el vocalista- Durante su gira por Europa, me enteré por unos miembros del equipo, que nada tienen que ver con ese detestable hombre, que Dean estaba mal y sufrió otra descompensación producto del estrés, fue por eso que insistí mucho hasta que conseguí que hicieran un algo de su gira por el extranjero y vinieran a Vancouver, a tocar con nosotros y de esa forma Dean podría estar contigo Sam- carraspeó un poco- Cuando llegaron al país y a la ciudad, me di cuenta de lo mal que lucía, además las cosas están muy tensas en la banda, lo cual solo empeora todo, estuvimos hablando y me contó que después del primer concierto que dieron en Londres, Zacarías lo forzó a firmar un contrato, usándote como amenaza, Sam, en donde se especifica que continuara con la banda por tres años más y las cláusulas de penalización son bastante severas. 

Castiel se pasó una mano por el rostro al escuchar lo último. Era obvio que su representante no lo dejaría ir sin conseguir todo el dinero que pudiera y la mejor forma de asegurar eso es a través de un contrato, el cual debía ser bastante grave como para que pudiera deshacerlo ahora que el castaño ya se había titulado. Iba a decir algo cuando el vocalista lo observó asintiendo. 

-Seguramente se preguntan cuáles son las cláusulas que lo retienen- se cruzó de brazos- La primera de ellas es la sanción económica, cuando se quiere dar por terminado un contrato antes de tiempo, es usual que se deba pagar una indemnización a la otra parte pero la cifra que estipuló Zacarías excede con creces las que usualmente se utilizan, prácticamente lo dejaría en la calle solo con lo puesto y antes de que me interrumpan, Dean aceptaría feliz entregarlo todo con tal de salir de ahí, por eso existen dos clausulas más que son las que realmente lo mantienen atado a la banda. 

El moreno comenzó a colocarse ansioso con lo que escucha, ya que podía apostar lo que fuera a que esas dos sanciones por incumplimiento del contrato que agregó Zacarías, incluían a Sam y a él, lo cual hizo crecer aún más la ira que sentía contra ese hombre. 

-Es tal como lo estás pensando, Cas- éste lo observó- Sam y tú están de por medio, la primera de ellas señala que en caso de que el contrato se incumpla y Dean abandone la banda antes de los tres años estipulados, su representante, o sea el hijo de puta de Zacarías, estará en plena libertad de usar todo el material recolectado hasta la fecha de la forma en que lo estime conveniente y sin necesitar autorización alguna.  
-¿Y eso cómo afectaría a Dean?- preguntó Balthazar sin comprender.  
-Tengo una interesante teoría sobre eso- habló el mayor cruzándose de brazos- Durante su gira a Europa, Dean no ha estado bien y ese sujeto ha sabido aprovecharlo a su favor, así que debe tener el material suficiente como para arruinar su carrera musical de forma definitiva, ¿Verdad?  
-Es tal como dices, Lucifer- afirmó Benny sus suposiciones- Pero es mucho más que eso, Zacarías consiguió de sucias maneras el material para dejarlo muy mal y de paso, aprovechó que ahora todos saben, Sam, que eres el hermano mayor del gran vocalista de SupernaturalHell, para arruinarte o entorpecer bastante eficientemente tu incorporación al mundo laboral- hizo una pequeña pausa y el moreno notó lo tenso que estaba, seguramente por la rabia- No me dio detalles al respecto pero será el escándalo del año, en donde te arrastraría a ti también y por supuesto que eso no lo permitirá. 

Castiel golpeó con fuerza el cojín a su lado izquierdo, en un intento por contener toda la ira que sentía contra ese bastardo que su amado rubito tuvo la mala suerte de tener como representante, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hijo de puta para lastimar a otras personas de esa forma? Su hermano lo abrazó por la cintura y eso ayudó a calmarlo un poco. 

-Lo siento…- susurró bajito.  
-No, Cas- dijo Benny serio- Yo estoy tan molesto como tú pero no te preocupes, ese sujeto no se saldrá con la suya.  
-¿Cuál es la otra clausula?- preguntó Gabriel manteniendo sujeta la mano de su pareja, quien lucía muy tenso también.  
-En ella se estipula que debe mantener cualquier tipo de relación sentimental alejada de la banda para causar daño a la misma, ya que es una práctica bien conocida que un cantante soltero vende más que uno comprometido, en caso de que se produzca algún escándalo en donde la vida sentimental de Dean sea expuesta, se considerará un incumplimiento del contrato y podrá aplicarse la cláusula anterior- hizo un breve silencio- ¿Entienden ahora por qué Dean no puede abandonar la banda? Además, Zacarías no se limitará hasta que se cumplan los tres años, continuará presionándolo hasta obtener todo el dinero posible y su carrera se acabe de forma natural. 

Cuando Benny terminó la historia, todos se miraron en silencio, ahora comprendían por qué el rubio se había puesto a llorar hace unos días, realmente deseaba poder quedarse con ellos pero no podía hacerlo por culpa del tirano que tenía como representante. Castiel limpió las lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas antes de observar al vocalista. 

-Dijiste que ese maldito no se saldría con la suya, ¿Sabes alguna forma de detenerlo?- preguntó esperanzado.  
-Por supuesto- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa- Después de discutirlo por varias horas con Lucifer, llegamos a elaborar un excelente plan con una alta probabilidad de éxito para liberar a Dean.  
-Haré lo que sea para ayudar a mi hermano- habló Sam con decisión- No voy a permitir que lo usen de esa manera, ni mucho menos que sea infeliz para protegerme.  
-Aprecio tus buenas intenciones pero para ejecutar el plan, necesitaré la ayuda de Cas- éste lo miró con curiosidad- Tú eres la parte fundamental para que esto funcione, Cas, dependeremos completamente de ti y luego yo me encargaré del resto.  
-Lo haré- dijo con firmeza- Haré lo que sea necesario para liberar a Dean y traerlo de regreso con nosotros.  
-Eso es justo lo que quería oír, Cas, presta mucha atención porque esto es lo que debes hacer. 

Benny les explicó con detalle el plan que había ideado junto con Lucifer y que es lo que él debía hacer para que resultara. Le pareció un poco arriesgado, ya que nada aseguraba que Zacarías cayera en el anzuelo pero con tal de devolverle la alegría a su amado rubito, estaba dispuesto a poner todo de sí para que funcionara. 

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, Cas- lo animó el castaño.  
-Lo haré, Sam, por Dean- dijo estirando su brazo hacia adelante.  
-Por Dean- lo apoyó el menor sonriendo.  
-Por Dean- Gabriel colocó su mano sobre las de ellos.  
-Por Dean- afirmaron Balthazar Y Lucifer apoyándolos.  
-Por Dean- habló Crowley imitando a los demás.  
-Por Dean- Benny colocó su mano bastante complacido- Me alegra mucho que conociera a tan buenos amigos como ustedes, chicos. 

++++++++++

El rubio esbozó su mejor sonrisa mientras respondía las preguntas de la entrevista que tenían programada con una revista local. Finalmente les hicieron unas fotografías antes de que la chica se despidiera entusiasta y deseándoles éxito en el concierto que darían mañana. En cuanto se marchó, se permitió demostrar toda la tristeza que sentía y se levantó. 

-Regresaré al hotel…  
-Recuerda que a las siete tenemos una sesión de fotografías, diva- se burló Alister- No nos hagas esperar de nuevo, por tu culpa tuvimos que aplazar la gira.  
-Cierra la boca- ordenó frunciendo el ceño.  
-Entonces deja tus arrebatos de diva, reina del drama y comienza a comportarte a la altura de la banda- gruñó Azazel- No entiendo por qué tienen tantas contemplaciones con un idiota como tú.  
-Ya basta, chicos- intervino su representante con esa desagradable sonrisa- Ve a descansar, Dean, ya escuchaste al doctor y no queremos que algo te ocurra ¿Verdad?

El vocalista prefirió no enfrascarse en otra discusión, especialmente después de la indicación que le dio el doctor de cuidar sus niveles de estrés o volvería a descompensarse. Tomó un taxi en la entrada del edificio para regresar al hotel donde se quedaban y esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a su amigo esperándolo en la recepción. 

-Benny- le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras sonreía, para su suerte el mayor también se encontraba en la ciudad y eso le ayudaba a distraerse.  
-Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo la entrevista?- preguntó caminando hacia el ascensor.  
-Bien… en unas horas más tenemos una sesión de fotografías- respondió marcando el número de su piso y las puertas se cerraron.  
-¿Estás bien? Luces algo cansado- hizo notar su amigo con preocupación.  
-Lo mismo de siempre… otra discusión con la banda…- respondió suspirando bajito- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje súper secreto? Aún no me cuentas a donde fuiste hace unos días.  
-Bueno, tenía un asunto muy importante del cual ocuparme y estoy seguro que pronto se solucionará por completo- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.  
-¿Eh? No entiendo, dímelo- pidió en un puchero.  
-Es un secreto, curiosito- cuando el ascensor se detuvo, descendieron para dirigirse a la habitación del rubio.  
-Soy uno de tus mejores amigos, Benny, dímelo- exigió quitándose su chaqueta para dejarla en la silla de la lujosa sala antes de dirigirse a la habitación.  
-Secreto, ¿Está bien si me quedo contigo hasta que tengas que marcharte? Puedo acompañarte a la sesión fotográfica, tengo la tarde libre hoy- ofreció mirándolo fijamente.  
-Eso me encantaría- dijo con honestidad mientras se quitaba los zapatos antes de recostarse y palmeó la cama a su lado- Me alegra mucho estar aquí, estos días serían un infierno sin tu valiosa compañía.  
-Siempre voy a apoyarte, Dean- respondió acostándose a su lado- Eres un muy importante amigo para mí y uno de los mejores que tengo- el menor sonrió antes de acurrucarse contra su cuerpo- Dean…  
-Por la mañana estuve viendo las fotografías de la titulación de Sammy… estar con ellos la semana pasada… fueron solo un par de horas pero me dio fuerzas para continuar con esto- el mayor le acarició el cabello con una mano y con la otra le rodeó la cintura, abrazándolo- Especialmente, Cas, mientras los esperábamos en el auto de Gabriel… ni siquiera se lo dije pero se dio cuenta que no estaba bien y ¿Sabes lo que hizo?- no esperó respuesta para continuar- Comenzó a cantar la primera canción que escribí para él…- esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo- No sé cómo lo hace pero siempre consigue animarme con cosas muy simples…  
-Eso es porque el profesorcito te tiene loquito de amor- esas palabras lo hicieron reír- Y tú a él, estoy seguro que es de esos amores que solo se encuentran una vez pero duran toda la vida.  
-Yo pienso lo mismo… Cas ha cumplido la promesa que nos hicimos… sigue esperando por mí, aún cuando es duro… sé que soy egoísta pero me alegra bastante saber que realmente me ama… a Dean Winchester y no al vocalista de SupernaturalHell… deseo tanto estar a su lado- susurró bajito- Incluso escribí otra canción para él…  
-Me gustaría oírla- pidió su amigo. 

El rubio cerró los ojos mientras cantaba, se sabía de memoria cada letra y la melodía, aún cuando la escribió hace dos días pero en ella transmitía su fuerte anhelo por regresar junto al moreno. Cuando pronunció las últimas letras, fue inevitable que comenzara a llorar y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo, quien lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Muy por el contrario de su canción, él no tendría un final feliz junto a la persona que amaba, debido a que estaba atado indefinidamente por el contrato que lo forzó a firmar Zacarías.

-Lo extraño tanto, Benny…- susurró entre sollozos.  
-Lo sé, Dean, lo sé.

No había forma en que pudiera estar junto a la persona que amaba y lo único que podía hacer, era continuar componiendo canciones como una forma de desahogarse, aguardando dolorosamente el momento en que su representante lo dejara ir para siempre. 

******************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	12. Chapter 12

El moreno terminó de arreglarse la camisa y se miró al espejo por cuarta vez antes de suspirar bajito cuando esas manos se posaron en sus hombros, dándole un pequeño masaje para relajarlo un poco y se dio la vuelta. 

-Tranquilo, Cassie, todo saldrá bien- aseguró su hermano con una sonrisa y mirándolo a través del espejo.   
-Eso espero, Balthy… esta será la única oportunidad que vamos a tener… si no lo conseguimos esta noche, Dean se marchará del país y ese hombre ganará…- respiró profundo- No quiero arruinarlo, Balthy…   
-Y no lo harás- el mayor acarició su cabello con cariño- Sé que puedes hacerlo, Cassie y traeremos de regreso a Dean. 

Esas palabras contribuyeron a calmarlo y ambos fueron a la recepción del hotel donde se hospedaban desde que llegaron a Vancouver ayer por la tarde. Dentro de una hora daría inicio el concierto y sería una gran ventaja que SupernaturalHell abriera el espectáculo. El resto de sus amigos se unieron a ellos al cabo de unos minutos e intercambiaron miradas con cierta seriedad. Todos sabían lo decisivo de los acontecimientos que ocurrirían en poco tiempo y también que sería su única oportunidad de ayudar al rubio. 

-Vamos, chicos- dijo Sam con seriedad- Benny nos espera… ¿Estás listo, Cas?  
-Sí, vamos a traer de regreso a Dean. 

Fueron hasta el estacionamiento del hotel por sus respectivos vehículos para dirigirse hacia lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto. Les tomó varios minutos encontrar un espacio donde aparcar, ya que un montón de personas asistiría al espectáculo. Una vez que lograron la gran hazaña de estacionarse, se dirigieron hasta la parte trasera del recinto y el moreno llamó a Benny, quien vino a buscarlo luego de unos segundos para llevarlos hasta una habitación en donde había algunos instrumentos arrimados contra la pared, un estante lleno de gruesos libros y un sillón. 

-Dentro de quince minutos comenzará el concierto- explicó el cantante- SupernaturalHell es el encargado de abrir la noche, su presentación dura aproximadamente una hora y media, en donde Zacarías se mantiene cerca del escenario junto a los organizadores del evento- hizo una pausa- En los conciertos que hemos coincidido, suele retirarse unos minutos antes del final hacia el camerino que utiliza la banda como sala de descanso, es en ese momento donde debes abordarlo, Cas- éste asintió- Por si acaso, quiero que utilicen esto- le pasó unas identificaciones plastificadas y que en la parte superior tenían una larga cadena de plata- Son pases VIP, en ocasiones se entregan a algunos fans para que puedan conocer a los artistas.   
-¿Estás seguro que funcionará?- preguntó el castaño con nerviosismo- Ese sujeto ha sido muy astuto.   
-Eso es cierto, ha manejado muy bien las cosas a su favor pero confió plenamente en que Cas puede hacerlo- afirmó Benny asintiendo- Por la sencilla razón que ama mucho a su rubito- el profesor se sonrojó un poco- Además, contamos con el factor sorpresa, ese sujeto jamás esperará que vayas a confrontarlo, Cas, así que úsalo a tu favor.   
-¿Cómo se encuentra, Dean?- preguntó el moreno con preocupación.   
-Bien, dentro de todo lo que podría estar con esta situación- aclaró cruzándose de brazos- Vengan, vamos a tomar nuestros lugares antes de que comience el concierto y estén atentos a Zacarías. 

El vocalista los llevó por el corredor hasta que llegaron al lado derecho del escenario, en donde podrían mantenerse ocultos de la mirada de los demás mientras vigilaban al representante. El moreno ignoró los comentarios que hacían sobre el lugar sus amigos y observó el escenario, dentro de muy poco su querido rubito estaría ahí, tocando música que no le gustaba junto a personas a quienes no le agradaba, ni se preocupaban por él. Estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos por bastante tiempo cuando escuchó los gritos de la multitud, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad y SupernaturalHell subió al escenario. 

-Dean…- susurró bajito.   
-Por allá está Zacarías-señaló Benny en voz alta para que lo escucharan- No lo pierdan de vista, solo tenemos una oportunidad- los demás asintieron.   
-¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS! SOMOS SUPERNATURALHELL Y NOS ALEGRA MUCHO QUE PUEDAN ACOMPAÑARNOS HOY- dijo casi a gritos el vocalista para que pudieran oírlo sobre los gritos de los fans-ESPERAMOS QUE DISFRUTEN EL CONCIERTO TANTO COMO NOSOTROS Y RECUERDEN QUE DESPUÉS “FANGS BLOOD” ESTARÁ ACOMPAÑANDONOS, ¡DISFRUTEN EL CONCIERTO Y GRACIAS POR ASISTIR!” 

El moreno suspiró bajito, ahora que conocía a Dean más allá del cantante principal de la banda, se sentía triste al pensar que esas sonrisas son falsas y tras ellas, se esconde una profunda tristeza pero eso iba a cambiar hoy y traería de regreso al hombre que ama. Durante el concierto, en varias ocasiones se quedó embobado observando al rubio, quien se paseaba por el escenario con total familiaridad mientras cantaban sus grandes éxitos y el público vibraba con cada uno de ellos. Una palmadita en el hombro lo sobresaltó. 

-¡Cierra la boca, Cassie o te entrarán moscas!- afirmó su hermano divertido.   
-¡No me molestes!- pidió avergonzado.   
-¡Eres adorable mirando a tu chico, Cassie!- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.  
-¡Y tienes la suerte de no solo mirar!- canturreó Lucifer divertido.   
-¡¿Ya cumpliste tu fantasía?!- preguntó Crowley con malicia- ¡Follartelo mientras te canta al oído con su linda vocecita! 

Sus amigos se rieron con esas palabras y el profesor se dio la vuelta muy avergonzado, si era honesto, le encantaría cumplirla y después de lograr su objetivo esa noche, se encargaría de hacerla realidad muy pronto. Durante una de las últimas canciones, se dio cuenta que Zacarías intercambiaba unas palabras con uno de los organizadores antes de marcharse por el pasillo. 

-Es hora, Cas- dijo Benny con seriedad- Vamos- los dos se marcharon por la parte trasera para seguir al representante por el pasillo hasta que lo encontraron hablando por teléfono- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- el menor asintió- Enciéndelo y comencemos- el profesor se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden antes de guardar el objeto en la cartera interna de la chaqueta- Por Dean- ambos chocaron sus puños.   
-Por Dean. 

Se dirigió a paso firme en dirección a donde se encontraba el mayor para enfrentarlo. No podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo sobre como resultarían las cosas pero todo eso era por el bien de su amado cantante y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos con tal de hacerlo feliz. En cuanto el mayor miró en su dirección, frunció ligeramente el ceño y se despidió de la persona con quien hablaba por teléfono. 

-Castiel Novak- dijo sin ocultar su molestia- ¿Qué haces aquí? Por lo que sé, ya no tienes algún tipo de relación con Dean, ¿O vienes a esperarlo para una atención después del concierto?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos- Por si no lo sabes, tenemos un contrato y los escándalos no están permitidos.   
-Lo sé- respondió con calma- Y no vine a hacer escándalos, de hecho, Dean ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.   
-¿Entonces a que has venido?   
-No soy idiota, sé muy bien que algo le hiciste a Dean para que continuara en la banda, porque fui el primero a quien le dijo que no era feliz aquí, ni mucho menos con ustedes- procuró mantenerse tranquilo o era capaz de golpear a ese sujeto por todo el daño que le hacía al rubio.   
-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó con una desagradable sonrisa- ¿Qué estoy obligando a un adulto a hacer algo que no le gusta?   
-No, no lo obligas, lo amenazas, ¿Que usaste para retenerlo en la banda? ¿Nuestra relación? ¿O tal vez a Sam?- el mayor gruñó- Oh, parece que es ambas.   
-¿Qué demonios quieres? Si vienes a acostarte con Dean, entonces hazlo y luego lárgate.   
-Amo a Dean y por eso voy a protegerlo de quien intente dañarlo, especialmente de detestables sujetos sin escrúpulos como tú, que lo único que quieren es hacerse rico a costa de otros. 

El mayor frunció el ceño antes de tomarlo por la camisa para colocarlo bruscamente contra la pared. Ahora es cuando debía aprovechar el enfado de ese sujeto y que confesara todo lo que hizo. Intercambió una disimulada mirada con Benny y esbozó una sonrisa. 

-¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos?- preguntó con burla- Conozco a los hombres como tú, no vas a perder esta gran oportunidad y ser el representante de SupernaturalHell es La gran oportunidad que tienes, por eso harás todo lo que esté a tu alcance para no desperdiciarla.   
-Siempre hay idiotas como Dean por todas partes, con sus ideales estúpidos y no entienden cómo funciona el negocio de la música- replicó apretándolo contra la pared.   
-Dean tiene un gran talento- continuó provocándolo- Compone música hermosa y con significado pero a ti no te importa, solo buscas enriquecerte con los sueños de otros, te has aprovechado estos dos años de Dean y su gran pasión por cantar, no tienes idea de que es realmente la música, de que es hacer algo que encante a los demás pero por sobre todo a ti mismo, tú solo sabes lucrar con los sueños de otros.   
-¿Y qué?- soltó gruñendo- He hecho esto por años, niño y no voy a permitir que en un arrebato de idiota, Dean arruine mi gran negocio.   
-Y por eso lo amenazaste usando a Sam- dijo con calma- Porque sabes que él hará lo que sea por su hermano menor.   
-Solo uso lo que tengo a mano- admitió sonriendo- Y lo haré hasta que esa gallina de oro se quede sin huevos.   
-¿No te das cuenta que lo lastimas? Dean está sufriendo, ¡Incluso se descompensó por tus presiones!  
-¿Y crees que me interesa? Ese idiota solo debe hacer todo lo que yo le diga, la música de la disquera vende y es lo que haremos, le guste o no.   
-No durará por siempre y lo sabes- replicó intentando apartar las manos del mayor.   
-Durará el tiempo que yo quiera ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ese rubito estúpido más que cantar, adora a su idiota hermanito y yo usaré eso hasta que se me dé la gana para mantenerlo bajo control.   
-Bastardo- siseó molesto- Lo que haces es ilegal, te estás aprovechando de Dean.   
-¿Y qué? Haré lo que tenga que hacer, ese pequeño bastardo no arruinará mi carrera y si tengo que usar a Sam con tal de conseguirlo, lo haré mil veces.   
-¿Qué pensaría la disquera si supiera esto?   
-No les importa- respondió con una amplia sonrisa- A ellos también les interesa solo el dinero y los medios para conseguirlo no importa- hizo una pausa- Voy a darte un consejo, profesorcito, olvídate de Dean, él es mío hasta que me aburra y lo usaré de la forma que me plazca.   
-A terminado en el hospital por tu culpa- dijo molesto- ¿No te importa su salud?   
-Me importa una mierda, mientras Dean me siga generando grandes ingresos, lo usaré como me plazca y usaré los métodos que sean innecesarios, aún si debo encargarme de Sam con tal que entienda que debe hacer lo que yo ordene, ¿Te quedó claro? Ahora lárgate de aquí o tú serás el primero en tener un accidente. 

Zacarías le dio un golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó contra la pared antes de darle la espalda, con la intención de marcharse. El moreno sabía que esa última declaración del representante, era todo lo que necesitaban para acabarlo pero aún estaba muy molesto y lo detuvo por el brazo, dándole la vuelta con brusquedad antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. 

-Jamás voy a permitir que lastimes al hombre que amo, has caído tan bajo por culpa de tu ambición- lo encaró serio- Dean realmente ama lo que hace y si te hubieras tomado la molestia de conocerlo un poco más, te darías cuenta que es increíblemente talentoso y llegará muy lejos pero no contigo al lado, eres un oportunista, arribista y detestable.  
-¿Sabes? Pensaba permitir que Dean jugueteara contigo a escondidas pero no, vamos a irnos a Europa y después de eso, no volverás a verlo en tu vida- declaró- Porque de lo contrario, voy a encargarme de Sam ¿A quién crees que prefiera? Obviamente a su hermano, así que vete despidiendo de él, nunca lo tendrás.   
-El único que debe despedirse eres tú, se acabó, Zacarías- Benny salió de su escondite para ir junto al moreno- ¿Creíste que podías usar a Dean de esta forma? Estás muy equivocado, no voy a permitir que te aproveches de él, ni que lo amenaces con lastimar a Sam para que no abandone la banda.   
-¿Y qué harás?- soltó serio- ¿Decirle a la disquera? Por favor, ¿Quién le creería a un ídolo? Nadie, nosotros los hicimos famosos y fácilmente podemos revertirlo- sonrió- Y eso es lo que haré con Dean, ¿Lo quieres devuelta, Castiel? Perfecto, te lo regresaré pero como la verdadera basura que es, destruiré su imagen hasta reducirlo a la peor escoria que se haya visto, rebelaré su libertinaje, como se aprovechó de la banda para enriquecerse y sus serias adicciones a drogas ilícitas, ¿Qué opinas de eso?  
-No tienes pruebas porque es mentira- lo contradijo el moreno- Dean es un buen hombre.   
-¡Yo lo cree!- gritó fuera de sí- ¡Y bastará con que utilice mis influencias para destruirlo! Tienes razón, es un completo estúpido buen chico pero tengo mis medios para crear esas pruebas y destruirlo.  
-Eres un monstruo- dijo Castiel muy enfadado- Eres horrible pero no engañarás a los medios.   
-Claro que sí, adoran este tipo de cosas y yo se los daré.   
-¡Les darás mentiras!   
-¡¿Y qué?!- gritó tomando al moreno por el cuello- Inventaré todas las pruebas que sean necesarias con tal de destruirlo pero no voy a ser el perdedor aquí y haré lo que tenga que hacer. 

El moreno le dio un empujón al mayor para quitárselo de encima y fue hacia él con la intención de darle la paliza que se merecía pero el vocalista lo detuvo antes de esbozar una sonrisa para caminar hacia representante. 

-Todas las pruebas que tienes sobre Dean son falsas, solo estás manipulándolo con lastimar a su hermano- apretó los puños- Realmente detesto a los hombres como tú, ¿Alguna vez te importó Dean?   
-Mientras me siga haciendo rico, sí y ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que siga usándolo a mi antojo, así que ahora lárguense o llamaré a seguridad.   
-Deshaz el contrato de Dean, sabes que él desea abandonar la banda- ordenó Benny- Deshazlo ahora.   
-¿O qué?- preguntó burlonamente.   
-O te arruinaré para siempre, Castiel dámelo- éste le entregó la grabadora que ocultó en su chaqueta- Cada palabra que has dicho quedó registrada aquí- Zacarías abrió la boca sorprendido- Y a menos que quieras que todos se enteren del tipo de basura que eres, te diré que ocurrirá- esbozó una sonrisa- Desharás el contrato de Dean y mañana mismo concertarás una entrevista con Jessy para anunciar que Dean abandona SupernaturalHell, ¿Quedó claro?   
-Hijo de puta- siseó apretando los puños- ¡Me engañaron!- gruñó marchándose por el pasillo.   
-Benny- llamó a su amigo y éste se volteó sonriendo.   
-Excelente trabajo, Cas, por fin se acabó- el profesor lo abrazó con fuerza-Yo me encargaré de lo demás, ahora- tomó su mano corriendo hacia el escenario- Tenemos que ejecutar la segunda parte del plan.   
-¿Segunda parte?- preguntó confundido- ¿Qué segunda parte?   
-Ya lo verás y tú eres fundamental en él. 

No tenía idea de que había tramado Benny pero se encontraba demasiado feliz por el buen resultado del plan para liberar al rubio del contrato. Apenas podía esperar para buscar a su chico tras bambalinas y contarle la maravillosa noticia pero para cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta que corrían directo al escenario, en donde vocalista de SupernaturalHell hacia algo de tiempo hablando con sus fans mientras esperaba la llegada de Benny pero muy por el contrario de lo que pensaba, no era “Fangs Blood” los que estaban en el escenario, sino que la banda de su hermano mayor. 

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó confundido.   
-Es hora del show, Cas, diviértete mucho- Benny tomó su mano con fuerza y lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba su querido rubio antes de tomar el micrófono sonriendo.   
-Cas…- susurró el menor confundido- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Benny? 

++++++++++

El rubio observó a su banda que se marchaba del escenario y se quedó haciendo algo de tiempo mientras llegaba su amigo para la segunda parte del concierto pero al cabo de unos segundos, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al verlo llegar junto con el moreno. 

-Cas…- susurró confundido- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Benny? 

En ese momento, reparó que no se encontraba ningún miembro de “Fangs Blood” sino que la banda de sus amigos estaba tras los instrumentos, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Su representante iba a enfadarse mucho por todo eso. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó bajito y alejando el micrófono- Tienes que marcharte, Cas, por favor…- pidió angustiado, ya que en el contrato que lo forzó a firmar Zacarías, se especifica una seria sanción por ocasionar un escándalo y no quería que su hermano pagara las consecuencias.   
-Tranquilo, eso ya está solucionado- explicó el mayor sonriendo- Ese bastardo ya no será un problema y tu chico fue de bastante ayuda para que deshacernos de él.   
-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendido- No entiendo…   
-Luego te lo explicaré- continuó- Necesito que confíes en mí, Zacarías ya no es un problema, eres libre Dean y quiero que aproveches esta oportunidad para hacer lo que realmente amas, música de calidad junto a tus amigos y tu musa inspiradora.  
-Benny…- susurró con los ojos llorosos.  
-Es hora de demostrar de que es capaz Dean Winchester- el mayor le quitó el micrófono, ya que los murmullos del publico eran cada vez más fuertes- ¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS! PRIMERO QUE NADA, QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR ASISTIR, ADEMÁS DE INFORMARLES QUE TENDREMOS UN CAMBIO DE PLANES EN EL PROGRAMA ORGINAL, “FANGS BLOOD” NO SE PRESENTARÁ HOY PERO EN SU LUGAR, LOS DEJARÉ CON UN AMIGO INCREIBLEMENTE TALENTOSO Y ESTE SERÁ SU INICIO COMO SOLISTA O QUIZÁS CON UN NUEVO GRUPO QUE LO APOYA AL CIEN POR CIENTO Y QUIERE DIVERTIRSE CON ÉL- el rubio apenas podía creer lo que sucedía y observó hacia un lado del escenario, en donde Sam lo saludó notablemente feliz y eso bastó para que entendiera las palabras de su amigo, por fin era libre- DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDO AL TALENTOSO VOCALISTA Y COMPOSITOR ¡DEAN WINCHESTER! QUIEN NOS DELEITARÁ CON SU AMPLIO REPERTERIO DE CREACIONES PROPIAS- hizo una pausa antes de indicar a la banda- Y COMO ACOMPAÑAMIENTO, EL TALENTOSO GRUPO “ANGELS FROM HELL”, ¡DISFRUTENLO! 

El público lucía algo confundido pero varios comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza mientras gritaban palabras de apoyo hacia el rubio, quien se pasó una mano por el rostro para esbozar una amplia sonrisa de genuina felicidad mientras escuchaba que la banda tras él comenzaba a tocar la misma canción que les enseñó en su anterior visita. El moreno tomó su mano en señal de apoyo, imaginaba lo difícil que era para el profesor afrontar esa situación al verse tan expuesto pero que lo hiciera por él, aumentaba aún más su alegría. 

-Muchas gracias- dijo tomando el micrófono-DESPUÉS DE ESTE SORPRESIVO CAMBIO DE PLANES- bromeó obteniendo varias risas- VAMOS A CONTINUAR, LAS SIGUIENTES CANCIONES, LAS COMPUSE PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO EN ESTE ÚLTIMO TIEMPO Y NO SÉ QUE HARÍA SIN ELLOS, ESPECIALMENTE SIN CASTIEL- éste le dedicó una sonrisa- ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA SORPRESIVA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CONCIERTO PORQUE CADA UNA DE ESTAS CANCIONES LAS ESCRIBÍ CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y AFECTO. 

Benny le palmeó el hombro asintiendo complacido antes de marcharse en la dirección donde estaba Sam para disfrutar el concierto. Esos orbes azules lo miraron transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por él antes de que se inclinara para susurrarle al oído. 

-Te amo, Dean, ahora demuéstrales a todos cuanto amas cantar y deléitalos con tus hermosas canciones.

Dean asintió y el profesor se marchó hacia donde estaban los demás para escuchar. El vocalista intercambió miradas con sus amigos, quien asintieron comenzando a tocar con más fuerza que antes y alzó la mano con la cual sostenía el micrófono para cantar muy entusiasmado “Let's do it!”. La segunda parte de ese concierto, fue muy especial de diferentes formas, por ser la primera vez que se sentía feliz en el escenario, por ser la primera vez que tocaba con amigos y personas a las cuales quería mucho, por contar con el apoyo de su hermano menor y por poder compartir ese momento con todas las personas a quienes estimaba, además del hombre a quien amaba. Cuando estaban llegando al final del concierto y después de comprobar que la banda que lo apoyaba se sabía de memoria todas sus nuevas canciones, decidió hacer lo último que faltaba para que esa noche fuera perfecta. 

-PARA FINALIZAR CON ESTA GRAN NOCHE- todo el público gritó entusiasmado- ESTA ÚLTIMA CANCIÓN ES MUY ESPECIAL PARA MÍ, YA QUE LA COMPUSE PARA UN MARAVILLOSO HOMBRE Y LA PERSONA QUE AMO, CAS- estiró la mano hacia donde se encontraba el moreno, quien se colocó muy nervioso- ¿ME HARÍAS EL HONOR DE ACOMPAÑARME? ESTA CANCION ES PARA TI. 

Por unos segundos pensó que el profesor se negaría al escuchar los gritos de las fans y los aplausos de los asistentes pero Sam le dio un empujón para que caminara en su dirección hasta tomar su mano notablemente avergonzado. 

-ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA OCURRIDO, CAS, TE AMO Y ESTA ES MI FORMA DE DEMOSTRARLO.

Fue ayer que había escrito esa “carta de amor musical” dedicada al maravilloso hombre que cambió su vida por completo. Durante los tres minutos y medio, sostuvo la mano del moreno mientras lo miraba con cariño, dedicándole todos sus sentimientos en esa canción y al término recibió una gran ovación del público pero eso fue nada cuando el hombre frente a él esbozó una sonrisa llena de amor y lo besó frente a todos los presentes. Sin duda, fue una noche perfecta. 

***************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Solo queda un capítulo y se acaba el fic :D


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel terminó de guardar sus cosas en el bolso y se despidió de sus colegas para marcharse a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, ignorando las miradas y murmullos a su alrededor mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Después de lo ocurrido en el concierto de Vancouver hace una semana, el rubio renunció oficialmente a SupernaturalHell, desligándose por completo de la disquera que había fomentado su carrera los últimos dos años y decidiendo que se tomaría unos días libres para pensar que hacer ahora. Es por eso que se había mudado a su casa y no podía estar más feliz por eso. Después de dejar el auto en el antejardín, entró con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina, de donde emanaba un delicioso aroma a comida. La melodiosa voz de su pareja llegó a sus oídos y se afirmó en el umbral para escucharlo. 

-Que preciosa canción- el menor se dio la vuelta sonriendo antes de ir hacia él, dándole un cariñoso beso- ¿Es nueva? No la he oído antes.   
-Sí, aún no está lista pero pronto lo estará, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- preguntó manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura.   
-Muy bien, especialmente durante mi última clase del día, unas alumnas se acercaron a mí para comentarme que les pareció muy dulce que me dedicaras esa canción en el concierto y me pidieron que te dijera que eres súper genial y están ansiosas porque regreses a los escenarios- el rubio se sonrojó un poco.  
-Muchas gracias… me alegra bastante que mis canciones sean del agrado de los demás…  
-Es imposible que fuera de otra forma, Dean, las escribiste con mucho cariño y afecto, eso es lo que perciben tus fans- llevó una mano a la nuca del menor- Y debo admitir que yo soy el más feliz de todos por lo que pasó en el concierto y la entrevista que diste el día después- repartió besitos por el rostro ajeno- Estoy muy feliz porque estás haciendo lo que realmente amas y de la forma que te hace feliz, además de que todos saben que éste lindo chico de ojitos verdes es mío.   
-No sabía que fueras tan posesivo- respondió su pareja riéndose.   
-Bastante, especialmente cuando tengo semejante belleza al lado- le dio un cariñoso beso- Huele delicioso, Dean.   
-La cena ya está lista- dijo sirviéndola y ambos se sentaron a comer.   
-Mmm- el moreno soltó un pequeño gemidito- Esto está delicioso.   
-¿Tanto como yo?- preguntó con coquetería.   
-Tú eres único, Dean- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Ya has pensado que harás? No quiero presionarte pero sé cuánto amas cantar y has estado tan inspirado estos días, has escrito cuatro nuevas canciones y tienes muchas ofertas de diferentes disqueras.   
-Sí, Benny vino a almorzar conmigo y estuvimos platicando bastante sobre el tema- hizo una pausa- Tomé una decisión y no haré una carrera de solista.   
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso- Te iría muy bien, Dean, ¿Eso significa que no seguirás en la música?   
-Claro que sí pero será de la forma que yo quiero y me hace feliz- el moreno ladeó la cabeza confundido- Invité a los chicos a almorzar mañana y les daré a todos la gran noticia.   
-¿No me lo dirás ahora?- pidió arrimándose al menor- Dímelo, Dean.   
-No seas curiosito, mañana lo sabrás- respondió antes de besarlo- Ahora come o se enfriará. 

Mantuvieron una animada conversación mientras cenaban y después le ayudó a guardar la loza a su pareja. Estaba feliz de que mañana fuera sábado y podría quedarse hasta tarde en la cama con el rubio, quien parecía haber estado esperando el fin de semana ansioso, ya que en cuanto fueron a la cama, comenzó correrle mano sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. 

-Dean- una mano comenzó a bajarle el pantalón de pijama.   
-Mañana es sábado- canturreó terminando de quitarle la prenda para arrojarla a un lado- Así que podemos quedarnos hasta tarde en la cama- el moreno sonrió al comprobar que pensaban lo mismo- No tienes que revisar exámenes o trabajos este fin de semana, por lo tanto, eres completamente mío.  
-¿Se te ocurre algo interesante para hacer?- pregunto con coquetería y le quitó la camiseta al mejor antes de acariciar su entrepierna sobre el pantalón.   
-Benny me recordó algo esta tarde, tú tienes una interesante fantasía sexual conmigo ¿Verdad? Si me lo pides dulcemente podríamos realizarla justo ahora, ¿te animas, Cas?

La voz del rubio se había hecho más grave y tragó saliva ante esa predadora mirada. Todo sobre el menor le resultaba extremadamente excitante y a pesar de que mantenían una vida sexual muy activa, nunca habían tocado el tema de sus fantasías, ya que había estado algo ocupado para recordarlo. Tomó al cantante por la cintura para dejarlo bajo él y se inclinó a mordisquearle el cuello hasta subir a su oído mientras permitía que sus manos se deleitaran con esas sensuales caderas. 

-Debo admitir que desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos, tengo un montón de fantasías que me encantaría hacer realidad ahora que eres mío pero hay una en particular que siempre me ha excitado desde la primera vez que te escuché cantar- admitió sonriendo.   
-¿Y cuál sería, mi querido fan?- preguntó lamiéndose los labios.   
-Te lo contaré detalladamente, así que presta atención- se acomodó sobre su entrepierna para comenzar a frotarse contra él mientras se inclinaba a susurrarle al oído- Muchas veces he fantaseado con tener a mi ídolo favorito en la cama- dijo moviéndose despacio- Lo tengo tumbado sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo mientras me subo a gatas, admirando su hermoso, sexy, sensual- acarició el abdomen del menor, quien jadeó- Atractivo, perfecto y delicioso cuerpo, entonces comienzo a lamerlo lentamente, disfrutando su dulce sabor- recorrió con su lengua el oído del rubio antes de descender por su torso, deteniéndose en sus pezones para mordisquearlos y lamerlos hasta dejarlos duros- Después de probarlo, le quitó la última prenda que cubre su hermoso cuerpo- le bajó el bóxer y lo arrojó a un lado- Dejándolo completamente desnudo ante mí- esbozó una sonrisa al notar lo excitado que estaba su pareja y continuó- Entonces, me inclino sobre él para admirar su maravillosa erección antes de introducirla en mi boca, saboreándola como si fuera el más dulce de los manjares- el menor lo observaba con las pupilas dilatadas y jadeando- Utilizando mi lengua para darle todo el placer hasta hacerlo gemir, ¿Te gusta mi fantasía hasta el momento, Dean? Y aún no llegamos a la mejor parte. 

El rubio asintió jadeando antes de bajar una mano a su hombría con la intención de tocarse pero el mayor se lo impidió con una palmadita mientras sonreía complacido. Le encantaba provocar a su pareja de esa forma, aunque tendría que apurar las cosas o sería él quien estaría en aprietos. Volvió a lamer el oído de su compañero. 

-Después de darle la mejor felación a mi ídolo favorito, porque él solo se merece lo mejor- aclaró divertido- Comienzo a prepararlo con mis dedos, presionando contra su próstata una y otra vez hasta que me suplique con su hermosa voz que lo folle con fuerza, como un animal- el rubio comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo en busca de un alivio- Y después, me acomodaré entre sus hermosas piernas para penetrarlo de una sola vez- bajó una mano para masturbar lentamente al cantante- Entonces viene la mejor parte que me hace acabar de solo imaginarla, mientras me follo a mi ídolo con fuerza, embistiendo directamente su próstata y aprieto mis dedos contra sus muslos antes de que él comience a cantar a mi oído- repartió besito por la mejilla del menor- Su dulce voz, una canción escrita solo para mí, sus encantadores gemidos, sus gritos y sollozos excitados, todos mezclados en el más lujurioso concierto solo para mí, su mayor fan y al llegar al clímax, nuestros gritos excitados llamándonos mutuamente mientras él se corre sobre su hermoso torso y yo lo hago en su estrecho interior, llenándolo con mi esencia y mi amor, escuchando su voz perezosa y satisfecha inundar el cuarto- miró a su pareja intensamente- ¿Crees que hoy tenga la suerte de cumplir mi gran fantasía? 

El cantante le dirigió una mirada con la cual transmitía todo su anhelo por tenerlo y eso bastó para que sacara el lubricante del velador antes de inclinarse a tragar la hombría de su pareja, procurado darle todo el placer que podía mientras lo preparaba con cierta prisa, ya que su evidente erección era apretada dolorosamente por el ajustado bóxer que usaba y estaba rogando por un alivio. Cuando sintió que el rubio iba a llegar al orgasmo, se detuvo de inmediato, incorporándose con una predadora sonrisa y se quitó el bóxer liberando su evidente erección para luego acomodarse entre las piernas del menor. 

-¿Cantarás para mí?- preguntó penetrándolo con calma y deleitándose con los gemidos que obtenía como respuesta.   
-Sí… Aaaaahhhh… haré lo que quieraaasss… Aaaaahhhh Caaaasss… Follameeeeee…- suplicó entre gemidos excitados- Caasss… Aaaaahhhh por favoooorrrr… follameeee como un salvajeeee… y yo cantaré para ti, aaaaaaahhhhh…   
-Lo que ordenes, mi ídolo favorito. 

Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo mientras le enterraba los dedos en los muslos, deleitándose con la expresión de placer del menor antes de que le rodearan el cuello con los brazos y si inclinó sobre su pareja. Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas, dando contra la próstata del rubio, quien sollozaba excitado y cumplió con su parte de cantarle al oído la canción que escribió para él. Castiel jamás pensó que esa simple fantasía, se volvería lo más excitante que habían hecho durante el sexo y permitió que toda la lujuria que sentía tomara el control, procurando complacer por completo a su pareja y saciar su propia necesidad. Rápidamente los gemidos, gritos excitados, sollozos, suplicas y esa bella voz inundaron la habitación hasta que sus miradas se encontraron transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía y juntaron sus bocas en un apasionado beso antes de llegar al orgasmo, gritando el nombre ajeno. Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para regularizar su respiración y el moreno se mantuvo en su lugar con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. 

-Te amo, Dean, eres lo mejor de mi vida- afirmó cariñosamente.   
-Yo también te amo, Cas… eres lo mejor de mi vida- estiró la mano para acariciar el cabello del profesor- Gracias por esperarme, Cas.   
-Gracias a ti por escogerme.   
-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijeron al unísono y se rieron.  
-¿Cumplí tus expectativas, Cas? ¿Fue tal como fantaseabas?- preguntó con coquetería.   
-No, Dean, las sobrepasaste con creces- admitió con sinceridad- Aunque ahora tendré un grave problema.   
-¿Cuál?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.   
-Tendré una erección cada vez que te escuche cantar- afirmó divertido.   
-Oh, ¿En serio? Entonces tendré que hacerlo más seguido, ¿Aguantarás, Cas?- preguntó provocándolo y entrecerró los ojos gimiendo cuando su pareja se movió, ya que aún no había salido de su interior- Caaass… Mmm…   
-La duda ofende, jovencito, podría follarte toda la noche, cada día.

El rubio esbozó una traviesa sonrisa antes de comenzar a cantar, con la excusa de ejercitar su voz y tal como supuso el moreno, ese mini concierto solo para él, bastó para que se empalmara de nuevo y terminaron perdiéndose en una espiral de placer que duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada. 

+++++++++++

Dean acabó de preparar la pasta mientras su pareja colocaba la mesa con la ayuda de los demás. Durante el almuerzo iba a darle la gran noticia a su familia y esperaba que todo resultara como lo planeaba. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando escuchó las palabras de su amigo. 

-Así que por fin cumpliste tu mayor fantasía, Cas, ya sabía yo que no eras un puritano- canturreó Crowley.   
-Mi Cassie es todo un pervertido- afirmó el rubio mayor con orgullo- Luego te daré un par de ideas para realizar con tu chico, ni te imaginas lo creativo que es mi Lucy.   
-Eres demasiado sexy para no aprovecharme, Balthy- respondió guiñándole un ojo.   
-Yo quiero saber esa gran noticia que nos darás- pidió su hermano curioso.  
-Con calma, enano, primero vamos a hacer un brindis porque Sammy comenzará a trabajar en el mejor buffet de abogados de la ciudad- afirmó con orgullo.   
-¡Salud!- dijeron todos chocando sus copas.   
-Ahora dinos tu decisión, Dean- insistió Gabriel- No te comportes como una diva o te dejaremos sin tarta.  
-¡Malvado! Benny compró esa tarta para mí- se defendió infantilmente- ¿Verdad amigo?   
-No lo sé, si continuas en plan misterioso me lo comeré yo- aseguró guiñándole un ojo.   
-Mal amigo- fingió enfado- Ya no te querré. 

Después de la comida, sirvió el postre junto con más vino para darle la gran noticia a su familia, esperando que su decisión fuera bien acogida por los directamente involucrados. Carraspeó llamando la atención de los demás antes de comenzar. 

-Como ustedes saben, he tenido un montón de propuestas de trabajo después de que me desligué de la disquera y de Zacarías, lo cual se los agradezco mucho chicos, son geniales y los adoro, a cada uno de ustedes- dijo muy contento- Ahora, me ofrecieron iniciar una carrera de solista, que probablemente sería exitosa gracias a lo mucho que les gustó a los fans las nuevas canciones pero rechacé la oferta.   
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Balthazar curioso- Es una excelente propuesta, Dean.   
-Lo sé pero me di cuenta de algo después del último concierto- hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a su familia- Es mucho más divertido compartir el escenario con personas que aprecio y me aprecian, por eso, solo si ustedes aceptan, me encantaría formar parte de “Angels from hell” y que juntos firmáramos con una disquera para comenzar una exitosa y divertida carrera musical.  
-¿Qué?- exclamó la pareja de su hermano con sorpresa- ¿Estás hablando en serio?   
-Por supuesto- afirmó antes de hacer morritos- A menos que no cumpla con los requisitos para entrar a su banda.   
-Solo hay dos requisitos- afirmó Balthazar- Ser increíblemente sexy y divertirse.   
-Y cumples ambos- agregó Lucifer sonriendo.   
-¿Entonces sí?- preguntó expectante- ¿Les parece bien mi propuesta?   
-Claro que sí, bienvenido a la banda, ardillita.  
-Gracias, chicos- dijo muy feliz- Mañana mismo tenemos una reunión con la disquera “Gold Heaven”, así que si todos estamos de acuerdo, podrás aceptar el contrato Balthy.   
-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- preguntó confundido.   
-Por supuesto, tú eres líder del grupo.   
-Oh… pero Dean… tú tienes más experiencia en esto, además… gracias a ti tendremos esta gran oportunidad- habló con nerviosismo.   
-El mérito no es solo mío, a la disquera les encantó su presentación en el concierto, de hecho, en caso de que no me aceptarán, ellos de todas formas querían firmar un contrato con ustedes, así que por favor no te menosprecies, ustedes son geniales- su amigo sonrió con orgullo- A mí no me interesa ser la segunda voz, todo lo que quiero es cantar con mis amigos y divertirme mucho en el escenario.   
-Hecho pero tengo una condición- dijo Balthazar- Aún si yo soy la voz principal, tú serás nuestro compositor oficial, tus canciones son fantásticas.  
-Totalmente de acuerdo- afirmaron los demás miembros de la banda.   
-¡Sí! Entonces oficialmente soy uno de los sexys angelitos.   
-Él más sexy- habló el profesor abrazándolo- Estoy muy contento por ustedes, chicos, serán geniales y lo más importante de todo, es que están haciendo lo que aman y se divertirán mucho. 

Todos hicieron un brindis por la buena noticia antes de que el rubio comenzara a explicarles con más detalle en lo que consistía usualmente los contratos regulares. Estaba seguro que ese nuevo rumbo en su vida y su carrera profesional, abriría un montón de puertas en su futuro pero lo más importante es que por fin estaba haciendo lo que realmente amaba y se sentía a gusto con ello, además de que contaba con maravillosas personas que lo apoyaban incondicionalmente, su adorado hermanito menor que se encontraba más orgulloso que nunca de él y el hombre que lo amaba y cuidaba como el tesoro más valioso del mundo. 

-Te amo, Dean- se giró hacia su pareja con una encantadora sonrisa.   
-Yo también te amo, Cas y estoy feliz de haberte encontrado ese día- le dio un cariño beso- Quédate conmigo para siempre- pidió susurrando sobre los labios ajenos.   
-Para siempre, Dean- afirmó con una traviesa sonrisa- Eres mi ídolo favorito.   
-Esto amerita una canción para celebrar- propuso Balthazar.   
-No creo que sea una buena idea ahora- dijo el rubio lamiéndose los labios- Mi Cas tiene un nuevo fetiche y no querrán verlo en acción.   
-¿Te empalmas escuchando cantar a tu chico?- preguntó Lucifer con una maliciosa sonrisa y el profesor se sonrojó- Ya somos dos y el sexo post-canto es estupendo, Cas.   
-No me molestes- pidió bajando la vista ante la risa de los demás.   
-No te avergüences, Cas, a mí me encanta mi fierecilla que se excita con mi voz- afirmó el rubio tomándolo por la barbilla- No tienes idea de cómo me empalmo cuando esos hermosos ojitos azules me miran con intensidad- el aludido se rio.   
-Ya que estamos hablando de fetiches, a mi cachorrito le encanta que le diga cosas guarras al oído durante el sexo.   
-¡Gabe cállate!- ordenó el castaño muy avergonzado.   
-No seas tímido, cariño, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando te veo con un traje, por eso no podré acompañarte a alguna audiencia o te arrastraré al baño al primer receso- los demás se rieron.

Dean miró a su familia con una amplia sonrisa. Su vida no podía ser más perfecta en ese preciso momento, estaba rodeado de personas que hacían feliz cada uno de sus días, tenía un hermano menor que se encontraba orgulloso de él y un hombre que lo amaba más que nada en el mundo. Sabía que no tenían un futuro asegurado en el mundo de la música pero mientras lo hiciera del modo que lo satisfacía, iba a disfrutarlo hasta el último momento junto a sus seres queridos. 

*********************************  
Ya llegamos al final del fic.   
Gracias a quienes siguieron la historia, a quienes dieron sus kudos y a quienes comentaron :D  
Saludos!


End file.
